Fatal Frame V The Secret of Bubbles
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: 'Terkadang, sebuah benda yang terlihat tak penting pun memiliki sebuah arti yang begitu besar pada seseorang' /Collab with Mocca-Marrochi/
1. Hour 0

**AUTHOR WARNING** : OOC, OC, AU, DLL, DST, ECT, NGGAK SESUAI SEJARAH 3KINGDOM DAN SAYA PAKSAKAN MENJADI KELANJUTAN DARI FATAL FRAME 3 DAN 4. NGGAK SUKA? KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE DI BROWSER ANDA SEKARANG! **KALAU ANDA TETEP BACA, DAN DIRIVIEW TENTANG HAL YANG SUDAH SAYA WARNINGKAN**. SAYA KASIH DOORPRISE JALAN KAKI DARI KOTA ANDA SAMPAI KE KAMPUNG HALAMAN SAYA BUAT WISATA KULINER!

**Hour 0 – The Beggining of everything**

**Fatal Frame V - The Secret of Bubbles  
>' <strong>_**this is NOT based on true story, but based on imagination of insane author with help form her friend who more sane than her'**_

" Tempat ini... Menakutkan sekali..." Ucap seorang gadis berpakaian serba merah muda bernama Yukari Fujikawa kepada kekasihnya Ryotaro Asou yang sedang berjalan bersamanya kedalam area manor yang kumuh karena sengaja di biarkan oleh orang sambil membawa sebuah kamera[1] dan sebuah senter[2] yang berbentuk unik. Di bagian belakang celana pemuda itupun terdapat sebuah benda kecil berbentuk radio[3].

Suasana dan aura dari dalam manor itu begitu mencekam, dan sangat menusuk untuk Yukari.

" Kan sudah kubilang kepadamu, tempat ini menakutkan. Jadi jangan ikut!" Bentak pemuda itu sambil menatap kekasihnya,

Tak mau kalah, gadis itu berkata, " Tapikan Ryotaro, kalau kau pergi sendirian kamukan bisa kenapa napa! Aku kan disini untuk membantumu!"

" Cih, dasar bodoh. Kehadiranmu disini tidak membantuku sama sekali, malahan kau menjadi sumber kerusuhan bagiku!" Ucap Ryotaro sambil memasang wajah serius. " Mumpung kita masih belum masuk, lebih baik kau balik badan dan pergi dari sini!" Lanjut Ryotaro.

" Ah, akan kubuktikan kepadamu jika aku tak akan membuat kerusuhan disini!" Kata Yukari sambil menyambar senter yang ada ditangan kiri Ryotaro mengunakan tangan kanannya.

Baru saja Yukari berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pintu masuk, tiba-tiba lantai yang Yukari injak rusak. Sebelum pacarnya jatuh menghantam tanah, Ryotaro langsung memegang tangan kirinya dan menariknya kepelukannya. Baru saja Yukari terpesona dengan perilaku heroik pacarnya, Yukari langsung sewot 180 derajat ketika pacarnya menyampaikan maksud mengapa dia menyelamatkan dirinya.

" Hati-hati dengan benda itu, benda yang kau pegang itu buatan dari kakek buyutku. Sebelum kemarin sebelum kita berangkat kesini aku memohon kepada kakaku sampai sampai aku dijadikan budak olehnya selama 3 minggu karena aku ingin meminjam Senter dan Kamera Obscura peninggalan kakekku ini. Kalau sampai jatuh dan rusak. Aku bisa di bunuh oleh kakakku saat pulang nanti!" [4]

Yukari langsung melepaskan pelukan pacarnya, dengan masang muka bimoli alias bibir monyong lima senti dan melipat kedua tangannya. Yukari berkata, " Baiklah kalau begitu!"

" Oh ya, Yuka, kau berjalan didekatku saja soalnya aku tidak membawa senter. Dan, jika kau diserang oleh hantu lebih baik kau arahkan senter itu ke hantu itu dan tekan tombol berwarna putih itu saat meteran berwarna putih di senter itu penuh atau melibihi garis berwarna emas yang ada di tabungnya"[5] Ujiar Ryotaro sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

Yukari melihat senter tersebut sebentar, dan berkata sesuatu sebelum mengikuti pacarnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu!".

Ryotaro secara perlahan membuka pintu depan manor yang kumuh itu. Walaupun kedua pasangan sejoli itu masih belum masuk kedalam, kedua orang itu sudah bisa mendengar suara-suara yang begitu aneh. Mulai dari teriakkan kesakitan, tangisan dan juga suara tawa yang begitu menyeramkan. Sementara Ryotaro terlihat sudah menduga jika mereka akan terjadi hal seperti ini, Yukari terlihat begitu ketakutan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dan mengikuti pacarnya masuk kedalam manor ini lebih dalam lagi.

Saat berada di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas. Dihadapan mereka terdapat sebuah pintu, Ryotaro mencoba untuk membukanya. Sayang sekali pintu itu terkunci dengan rapat, bukan hanya itu, dari Ryotaro maupun Yukari sama-sama bisa merasakan jika didalam pintu ini memiliki kekuatan magis yang begitu besar. Ryotaro kemudian bersujud dan memperhatikan kearah kunci pintu tersebut dan menembukan sebuah tanda berbentuk sebuah makluk berkaki empat dengan wajah seperti naga.[6]

" Aku yakin pintu ini memiliki kunci yang berada disuatu tempat" Tukas Ryotaro sambil berdiri,

" Anu, Ryotaro. Tabung yang ada di kamera mu itu berubah menjadi warna biru" Ucap Yukari,

" Benarkah?" Ryotaro langsung melihat kameranya, "_Apa jangan-jangan..._"

Ryotaro kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, Yukari yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa diam saja sambil melihat tingkah laku pacarnya yang aneh. Ryotaro kemudian mengarahkan kameranya menuju pintu tersebut, setelah itu Ryotaro memotretnya. Saat dipotret, Ryotaro pun mendapatkan hasil gambar sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan tempat duduk ala kerajaan china jaman dulu namun dipenuhi oleh darah dan mayat-mayat.

" Ada apa Ryotaro?"

"Aku rasa, kamera ini menunjukkan petunjuk dimana letak kunci dari pintu ini" Ujiar Ryotaro sambil memegang kameranya dan melihat gambar yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

" Eh apa itu?" Yukari terkejut ketika dia melihat kearah bagian kiri tempat itu. Dia melihat sesosok manusia berlari kearah kiri dan terus berlari kesana.

" Mau cari tau?" Tanya Ryotaro sambil menatap pacarnya.

Yukari kemudian mengangung mantap,

" Okay, kalau terjadi apa-apa jangan salahkan aku ya?"

" Baik-baik!"

Kedua orang itu kemudian berjalan menusuri koridor kiri tempat itu. Disaat mereka berjalan di koridor yang seram itu, di sepanjang perjalanan mereka melihat banyak sekali. Dari darah dilantai, dinding sampai langit langit rumah yang seram itu, darah-darah itu seperti menunjukan terjadi sebuah pembantaian masal dirumah ini sebelum ditinggali oleh penghuninya. Ditengah-tengah perjalanan, tepatnya ketika mereka berada disebuah pertigaan koridor. Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba berlari kearah kanan, secara reflek, Yukari langsung mengarahkan senternya dan menekan tombol untuk 'menghabisi' makluk itu. Sayangnya, niatnya untuk menghabisi makluk itu meleset.

" Ah sial!" Ujiar Yukari.

Bukannya di puji, Ryotaro malah melontarkan kalimat yang amat sangat pedas.

" Dasar bodoh, kau harus perhitungkan jika hantu itu bisa ditangkap di sentermu atau tidak! Jika tidak, kau bakalan membuang-buang batrai dari senter itu. Kau tau kan jika batrai itu di cas dengan sinar bulan? Disini, dirumah ini, jarang sekali ada sinar bulan yang masuk! Jadi hemat-hematlah!" Ujiar Ryotaro.

" Uh baiklah kalau begitu! Aku tidak akan mau membantumu lagi!"

" Terserah apa katamu!" Balas Ryotaro yang kemudian berjalan maju meninggalkan Yukari.

Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sampai mereka berada di depan sebuah pintu besar. Ryotaro kemudian membuka pintu tersebut, kedua orang itu langsung terkejut menemukan pemandangan yang mengerikan di ruangan itu. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan darah yang sudah mengering dan tulang benulang manusia. Yukari nyaris berteriak melihat keadaan yang mengerikan itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ryotaro kemudian berjalan sedikit mendekati sebuah meja dimana terlihat sebuah kunci yang memiliki gambar yang sama dengan gambar yang ada dipintu tersebut.

" Aku rasa, kunci ini adalah kunci dari pintu yang kita temukan tadi!" Kata Ryotaro, " Ayo kita kembali kesana dan membuka pintunya dengan kunci ini"

" Baik" Ujiar Yukari sambil menganguk

Yukari dan Ryotaro kemudian berjalan kembali ketempat dimana mereka pertama kali masuk. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok makluk bergentayangan di samping mereka mondar-mandir selayaknya mencari sesuatu. Untung saja, hantu tersebut tidak menyadari jika Ryotaro dan Yukari berada di dekatnya, dan naasnya kedua sejoli itu pun tidak menyadari mengenai keberadaan hantu itu. Maka dari itu, ketiga makluk yang berbeda alam itu sibuk dengan apa yang mereka lakukan disaat itu juga.

Saat Ryotaro dan Yukari berhasil mencapai tempat dimana mereka masuk tadi, Ryotaro langsung membuka kunci pintu dengan kunci yang ia temukan saat masuk, mereka di hadapkan dengan dua jalan. Yukari yang ketakutan dengan aura rumah itu langsung memegang lengan Ryotaro. Anehnya, Ryotaro sedikit terganggu dengan kelakuan pacarnya.

" Lepaskan aku bodoh, kalau kau takut lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini dan membiarkanku menginvestigasi tempat ini sendirian!"

" Hey, kau ini yang bodoh! Kalau kau menginvestigasi tempat ini dan ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepadamu. Tak ada yang bisa membantu mu tau!" Sembur Ying Fang sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

" Bodoh! Jangan berisik, kalau semua makluk yang ada disini tiba-tiba muncul dan mengepung kita bagaimana?" Protes Ryotaro.

" Ah aku tidak peduli! Kita kan punya senter dan kamera ajaib ini, kita pasti akan selamat!"

" Dasar bodoh, pemikiranmu dangkal sekali! Walaupun kita memiliki senter dan kamera ini bukan berarti kita bisa selamat juga tau!. Kamera dan Senter ini bisa jadi barang sekali pakai jika tabung kita tidak terisi penuh. Maksudnya begini..."

" ...Aku tau aku tau, kalau misalkan tabungnya tidak terisi penuh, kita tidak bisa memakainya untuk melawan makluk makluk itu kan?"[6] Potong Yukari yang mulai emosi.

'_Hehehehe..._'

Ryotaro mencoba untuk menahan emosinya. Namun untuk pertama kalinya Ryotaro gagal, dan langsung membentak pacarnya disaat yang bersamaan gelembnung-gelembung dari sabun terbang kesana kemari mengelilingi mereka, " MAKA ITU JANGAN GEGABAH BODOH!"

'..._rasakan...'_

Yukari yang emosi kemudian berkata, " KALAU KAU MERASA JIKA AKU HANYA PENGHALANG BAGIMU, LEBIH BAIK KITA BERPENCAR SAJA DAN KEMBALI LAGI KETEMPAT INI SEPULUH MENIT LAGI!"

'..._rasakan..._'

" BAIKLAH KALAU BEGITU! KETIKA KITA BERPENCAR, JANGAN MENANGIS DAN MENCARIKU!" Balas Ryotaro.

'..._rasakan..._'

" BAIK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENCARIMU! DAN JANGAN CARI AKU NANTI!"

'_...RASAKAN PENDERITAANKU HAHAHAHA...'_

Belum saja mereka melangkah kan kaki untuk berpisah. Entah kenapa Ryotaro merasakan aura yang begitu menakutkan, disaat yang bersamaan Ryotaro melihat gelembung sabun berterbangan mengelilingi saja Ryotaro mencoba untuk menghentikan pacarnya pergi lebih jauh, sesosok makluk berpakaian serba hijau dan membawa bayi tiba-tiba muncul dari dinding dan langsung mencoba untuk melukai Yukari yang terkejut akibat hadirnya hantu itu. Mengetahui pacarnya sedang berada didalam bahaya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ryotaro langsung mengarahkan kameranya ke makluk itu. Disaat yang bersamaan, Ryotaro mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang ditambah dengan rintihan perempuan yang berbunyi,

" _Kau pasti perempuan itukan? Kau pasti yang mempengaruhi dia kan?_"

Setelah filament kameranya penuh, Ryotaro langsung memotret hantu itu. Hantu yang terkena serangan dari Ryotaro langsung kabur akibat tidak tahan dengan serangan dari kamera Obscura milik Ryotaro. Setelah hantu itu pergi, Ryotaro langsung menghampiri pacarnya yang shock akibat kejadian itu.

" Yuka, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sayangnya, niat baik Ryotaro dibalas Yukari dengan bentakan, " AKU, AKU TIDAK PERLU BANTUANMU! TADI, AKU BISA SENDIRI KOK!"

" Cih, dasar baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang, aku akan pergi ke utara. Kau terserah saja mau kemana, pokoknya kalau kau kenapa-kenapa aku tidak mau tangung jawab!" Ucap Ryotaro yang langsung pergi meninggalkan pacarnya.

Yukari mencoba untuk menghentikannya, tapi karena suatu sebab. Kata yang hendak Yukari ucapkan tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan ngambek, Yukari kemudian mengerutu dan berjalan menuju jalan yang ada didepannya, " uh! baiklah kalau begitu!"

Kedua orang itu terus saja berjalan, dijalan yang mereka pilih. Tanpa mengetahui bahaya apa yang akan mereka temukan dijalan masing-masing. Apalagi, ketika mereka melihat gelembung-gelembung yang terbuat dari sabun mengelilingi mereka.

Ryotaro berjalan terus menyusuri koridor yang ia percayai akan memberikannya sebuah petunjuk mengenai rumah ini. Ditengah-tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seorang gadis menyanyi didalam sebuah pintu yang tepat berada disebelah kanannya. Ryotaro yang penasaran dengan hati-hati membuka pintu tersebut dan mencoba untuk menginvestigasinya. Saat Ryotaro masuk kedalam, Ryotaro terkejut karena melihat sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti penjara, namun berukuran sangat kecil. Tak ada satu pun cahaya dari luar bisa masuk kedalam ruangan ini, satu-satunya alat penerangan yang ada diruangan ini hanyalah sebuah lentera yang berada diatas ruangan itu.

Setelah puas melihat sekeliling, perhatian Ryotaro langsung tertuju ke sebuah dua benda kecil, yang sepertinya digunakan untuk meniup gelembung sabun. Ryotaro kemudian mendekatinya dan memungutnya,

" Aneh, apakah ini milik anak kecil yang pernah menghilang disini?" Komentar Ryotaro.

'_Katakan kepadaku, dimana adikku..._'

Ryotaro begitu terkejut ketika dia mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Mengetahui jika ini bukanlah pertanda yang bagus, Ryotaro kemudian bersiap dengan kameranya kemudian menoleh kebelakang sambil menekan tombol untuk memotret apa yang ada dibelakangnya. Sayang sekali, makluk yang berada dibelakangnya tadi, ternyata menghilang entah kemana.

" _dimana makluk itu?_" Ujiar Ryotaro dalam hati.

Tanpa Ryotaro sadari, hantu yang dia incar itu ternyata berada di belakangnya, '_Katakan kepadaku sekarang, DIMANA ADIKKU!_'

Ryotaro yang terkejut langsung memutar badannya dan melompat kebelakang. Sebelum dia berhasil memotret hantu yang berada dihadapannya, kamera yang ia pegang langsung hantu itu pisahkan dari tangannya. Karena tidak memiliki pilihan yang lain, Ryotaro langsung keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa memikirkan untuk kembali dan mengambil kamera yang dipinjamkan oleh kakaknya itu. Saat berada diluar ruangan itu, dengan napas terengah-engah dan bersyukur jika nyawanya masih berada didalam tubuhnya. Ditengah-tengah acara untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Ryotaro berkomentar, " Setidaknya, ini tidak seburuk dengan apa yang akan kudapatkan saat pulang kerumah nanti."

Ryotaro langsung berdiri dengan tegap, dia tau sekarang dia berada dalam bahaya karena dia tidak membawa kamera obscura tersebut saat menelusuri rumah angker ini. Walaupun begitu, rasa penasaran Ryotaro yang begitu besar, membawanya terus menusuri rumah ini.

Disaat perjalanannya masuk terus kedalam rumah ini Ryotaro mendengar suara yang aneh seperti tangisan seorang anak laki-laki didepan sebuah pintu yang memiliki desain yang berbeda sekali dari pintu-pintu yang lain. Pintu ini terbuat dari besi, dan terlihat paling terawat diantara pintu-pintu yang lain, tak hanya itu, pintu ini pun mengeluarkan aura-aura yang berbeda dari pintu yang lain. Aura yang dikeluarkan dari pintu ini begitu campur aduk, mulai dari marah, kesakitan, kecewa, kesedihan dan lain-lain. Walaupun Ryotaro tidak memiliki indra keenam, Ryotaro tetap dapat merasakan aura yang ada keluar dari pintu tersebut.

Disaat-saat Ryotaro sedang asik bengong ria seperti cowok yang melihat cewek-cewek semok di sebuah majalah karena merasakaan aura yang ada dan mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ryotaro dikejutkan dengan sebuah teriakkan,

'_LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU AYAH! LEPASKAN AKU!'_

Walaupun mendengarkan suara yang begitu getir, Ryotaro tetap tidak gentar masuk kedalam ruangan yang dia rasa memiliki aura yang paling kuat diantara aura di ruangan lainnya. Sebenarnya Ryotaro sudah mengetahui konsekuensi apa yang akan dia hadapi jika dia memasuk ruangan tersebut karena dia tidak membawa Kamera Obscura-nya, tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar dari pada rasa ketakutannya. Ryotaro langsung masuk kedalam, Saat berada di dalam, Ryotaro sadar jika dia berada di sebuah kamar, namun Ryotaro langsung merasa ada yang salah dengan ruangan yang ia masuki ini. Karena dia melihat rantai yang digunakan untuk merantai manusia di penjara berada didekat jendela di ruangan ini, didekat rantai tersebut terdapat sebuah kertas yang habis diremas. Bukan hanya itu Ryotaro juga melihat cipratan darah yang ada di dekat rantai penasaran, Ryotaro langsung menghampiri rantai tersebut, dan memungut kertas yang ada didekat rantai. Ryotaro kemudian membaca kertas itu yang berbunyi,

'..._Keluarkan aku, siapapun keluarkan aku dari sini! Aku ingin keluar, aku ingin menghirup udara bebas! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mei Mei..._'

Ryotaro hanya bisa terdiam dan berkomentar, " Aku yakin catatan ini pasti milik penghuni ruangan ini...".

Pandangan Ryotaro kemudian tertuju ke sebuah buku berwarna biru muda yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Ryotaro kembali memungut buku berwarna biru muda itu, Ryotaro kemudian membukanya dan melihat halaman paling depan di buku tersebut.

' _...Aku sudah tak tahan tinggal disini,  
>Ayahku bilang kepadaku jika aku tidak boleh pergi karena aku akan menjadi seorang kepala keluarga dari keluarga Zhong.<br>Tapi jika aku akan menjadi kepala keluarga Zhong, kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti ini?  
>Kenapa aku dikunci dari dunia luar? Kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar?<em>

_Aku bosan berada disini, ini semua karena aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Mei Mei lagi.  
>Soalnya kata ayahku, semua orang kecuali anggota keluargaku sendiri harus dibunuh jika masuk kedalam tempat yang kusebut kamar ini tanpa ijin<br>Untung saja, berkat kakakku dan gelembung sabun ini aku masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan Mei Mei yang ada di luar sana._

_Setidaknya, aku masih bisa bertahan hidup disini jika kedua orang itu terus ada.'_

Tiba-tiba Ryotaro mendadak merinding dan wajahnya langsung pucat basi saat dia melihat gelembung sabun yang terbang tepat didepannya dan diikuti dengan suara laki-laki yang begitu menyeramkan.

" _Jangan-jangan..._"

" _Kau tau tidak..."_ Ujiar suara itu, " _...Ayahku pernah bilang, semua orang tapi bukan anggota keluarga Zhong yang masuk kekamar ini harus dibunuh loh..."_

Saat Ryotaro kebelakang, Ryotaro begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dengan panik, Ryotaro mencoba untuk meraih kameranya, sayang Ryotaro baru sadar jika kameranya memang sudah tidak berada di tangannya saat dia masuk tadi.

" _CELAKA!_"

' _Tenang saja, rasa sakit yang akan kau terima tidak seperti yang kau lakukan kepada Mei Mei kok...'_

Sesudah itu, hanya terdengar suara Ryotaro yang menjerit kesakitan dan suara tawa maniak seorang pemuda.

" _Yukari... Lari..."_

" Ryotaro!" Seru Yukari saat mendengar suara jeritan pacarnya yang entah berada dimana. Yukari melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba untuk mencari dimana asal suara pacarnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian pandangan Yukari tertuju ke sebuah pintu besar yang berada di hadapannya. Tanpa berfikir lagi, Yukari membuka pintu ruangan itu sambil berharap jika dia akan menemukan dengan calon suaminya. Saat masuk kedalam, Yukari kemudian melihat sebuah lorong besar, tanpa berfikir lagi Yukari berjalan masuk kedalam lorong tersebut terus masuk kedalam. Saat berada di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba sesosok makluk muncul dihadapannya.

" Astaga, makluk yang tadi lagi!"

Tanpa berfikir lagi. Yukari langsung mengarahkan senternya ke makluk tersebut dan menekan tombol yang ada di senternya tanpa ragu lagi berkali-kali. Makluk itu berhasil menghindar dan menghilang entah kemana, Yukari langsung terfokus disekelilingnya untuk berjaga-jaga dikalau makluk tersebut tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya. Saat menyadari jika makluk itu muncul di samping kanannya, Yukari langsung berbalik dan mengarahkan senternya ke makluk tersebut dan langsung menekan tombolnya berkali-kali lagi.

" MUSNAHLAH KAU!" Seru Yukari dengan penuh emosi.

Makluk tersebut yang tak bisa melawan langsung pergi entah kemana. Yukari yang sebenarnya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, menghela napas dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

" _Ryotaro, aku takut..._" Ujiar Yukari dalam hati,

Seketika itu, Yukari pun mengingat-ingat saat terakhirnya bersama Ryotaro sebelum mereka berdua terpisah. Disaat itu pula, tanpa Yukari sadari, makluk berwujud pria tua dengan pakaian selayaknya seorang pendeta china kuno. Yukari yang ketakutan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena rasa takutnya yang begitu besar membuat dirinya tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Matanya terus saja tertuju ke makluk tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara teriakkan dari Yukari yang memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya.

**Hour 0 - end**

[1]Kamera Obscura yang dipegang Ryotaro ini saya bikin mirip dengan Kamera Obscura milik Misaki. Soalnya, Ryotaro Asou dan Misaki Asou itu memang **saya bikin sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Asou**. Terus dia saya bikin jadi adiknya Misaki soalnya setelah diitung itung dari tahun lahirnya Misaki sama dia. Ryotaro lebih muda~~~(lihat penjelasannya di bawah aja deh)  
>[2] Okay, jadi pertanyaan kita adalah, dari mana Ryotaro mendapatkan Senter yang digunakan sama Om *plak* Choushiro Kirishima? Ya saya sih bikin kalau Senter itu bukan cuman satu didunia ini. Namun lebih dari satu~~ dan salah satunya ada dikediaman Asou *joget nggak jelas*<br>[3] BENAR SEKALI SODARA SODARA ANDA MEMANG CERDAS! BENDA ITU ADALAH ECHO STONE RADIO!  
>[4] Sekali lagi saya ulangi, disini, Ryotaro adalah adik laki-laki dari Misaki Asou mereka umurnya beda enam tahun (Ryotaro lahirnya tahun 1969, sementara Madoka 1963). Dengan kata lain, kalau fanfic ini, ending Fatal Frame IV yang canon adalah dimana Misaki masih hidup. Terus di fanfic ini, saya bikin Misaki dan Ryotaro adalah keturunan alias cicit dari Dr. Asou yang asli saya penasaran wujudnya kaya gimana.<br>[5] Okeh, sebelum itu, jangan bunuh saya. Saya mencoba untuk menyatukan game play dengan cara pemakaiannya diluar gameplay. Jadi, saya bikin Flashlight aka Senter ini memiliki tabung yang bisa terisi penuh plus dua buah tombol, yang satu untuk menyalakannya kaya lampu senter biasa dan sebuah tombol untuk 'menghajar' hantunya. Mungkin pada suatu hari saya bakalan mepostingkan gambarnya di Devianart saya~~. Sebenarnya sih, saya nggak pernah mengetahui apapun masalah senter ini, tapi saya langsung keinspirasi pas saya lihat sebuah gameplay seorang Youtube user yang memainkan Fatal Frame IV. *digelitikin sampai ketawa mati sama yang bikin Fatal Frame karena ngaur*  
>[6] Benar sekali saudara-saudara, ANDA MEMANG CERDAS! makluk itu adalah : Qillin, kalau di game Dyansty Warrior itu sebagai roh pelindung Jin.<br>[7] Sekali lagi, saya ulangi. Saya mencoba untuk menyatukan gameplay dan storynya. Jadi, beberapa cerita mengenai 'cara memakai kamera obscura dan senter'-nya itu seratus persen NGAUR. Jadi, Sama kaya Senter, Kamera juga punya tabung (alias filamyang fungsinya juga sama kaya tabung yang di senter. Bedanya tabung yang ada di kamera bisa menyala berwarna merah dan biru, kaya di gameplay, kalau yang merah berarti ada hantu jahat kalau biru berarti ada hantu baik(?) atau ada petunjuk. Trus, Bedanya kamera dan Senter adalah : Kamera lebih kuat dari senter (based on pendapat saya~~), trus Kamera bisa mendeteksi kehadiran hantu beda ama Senter.

Oh ya, sedikit note. Menurut penerawangan bin survey saya di dunia Fatal Frame, Time line gamenya itu kaya gini : Fatal Frame IV, Fatal Frame I, Fatal Frame II dan Fatal Frame III. Saya udah check di Fatal Frame wiki. Kalau saya salah, anda bisa langsung PM saya dan beri tau saya tentang ke-error-an saya masalah timeline. Terima kasih sudah membaca~~


	2. Hour 1

AUTHOR WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, DLL, DST, ECT, NGGAK SESUAI SEJARAH 3KINGDOM SAYA CUMAN NGAMBIL NAMANYA DAN SAYA PAKSAKAN MENJADI KELANJUTAN DARI FATAL FRAME 3 DAN 4. NGGAK SUKA? KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE DI BROWSER ANDA SEKARANG! KALAU ANDA TETEP BACA, DAN DIRIVIEW TENTANG HAL YANG SUDAH SAYA WARNINGKAN. SAYA KASIH DOORPRISE JALAN KAKI DARI KOTA ANDA SAMPAI KE KAMPUNG HALAMAN SAYA BUAT WISATA KULINER!

**Hour 1 – The Haunted Manor**

" Da jie, Da jie…"

" _Hm... ada apa?"_

" _Kenapa rumah itu bisa berhantu? Apakah para hantu juga mencari rumah?"_

" _Um, er... aku juga tidak tau. Tapi, kata guruku, rumah itu pasti pada awalnya memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Makanya ada hantunya..."_

" _Oh begitu ya, kalau misalkan aku ikut itu. Pasti hantu-hantu itu tidak akan ada kan?"_

" _Iya... aku...aku... harap begitu"_

_**- An unoccupied house may have a dark past or may be haunted-**_

Pagi sekali lagi menerangi China, tepat disebuah rumah kecil dekat sebuah hutan. Hikage Maron, seorang remaja perempuan berumur 15 tahun dan berpakaian serba ijo (yang untungnya nggak sering dikira hantu kolor ijo) tengah mengejap-ngejapkan kedua matanya yang di hiasi(?) sebuah kacamata silinder saat membaca sebuah artikel di koran mengenai hilangnya wisatawan Jepang bernama Asou Ryotaro dan Fujikawa Yukari disebuah manor yang dijuluki 'Manor of Hatred' di meja makan dekat ruang tv. Entah sial atau kebetulan, rumah yang dijadikan topik didalam koran yang dia baca ini berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berteduh sekarang dalam rangka liburan, tepatnya didalam hutan dekat rumah kakaknya. Ya walaupun Maron kurang mahir dalam bahasa China, setidaknya dia bisa menerjemahkan beberapa kalimat penting di koran tersebut sehingga dia mengerti apa yang artikel ini bicarakan.

"_Oneechan_ sedang baca apa?" Tanya adik Maron yang bernama Hikage Rekka yang memakai baju serba merah (yang untungnya nggak mirip dengan power ranger merah yang sering bocah itu tonton).

" Aku sedang membaca artikel masalah turis dari Jepang yang menghilang saat masuk kedalam rumah hantu yang ada didalam hutan itu," Jawab Maron sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke adik laki-lakinya.

" Eh, emangnya _neechan_ bisa bahasa China?" Tanya Rekka sambil melompat dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kecil menuju meja makan dan menyambar koran yang Maron pegang.

" Tentu dong aku bisa, aku kan pernah belajar di sekolah!" Jawab Maron sambil melipat kedua tangannya sementara adiknya membaca artikel yang ada dikoran itu.

" Ah aku tidak percaya, pelajaran sastra Bahasa Jepang _neechan_ saja disekolah dalam urusan kanji sering dapat nilai jelek[1]! kok bisa bahasa china yang notabenya adalah bahasa kanji[2] _neechan_ bisa? Aku yakin _neechan_ pasti meminta Ryuu-_niisan_ untuk menerjemahkannya!" Seru Rekka yang tak percaya dengan keajaiban mengenai kakaknya ini.

Maron yang tidak terima langsung menarik pipi adiknya sambil berseru, " Dasar kau bocah sok tau! Jangan salah sangka ya! Mentang-mentang di pelajaran sastra aku memiliki nilai jelek, aku nggak bisa bahasa China! Aku ini bisa bahasa China walaupun cuman sedikit!"

Rekka yang kesakitan langsung mencubit pipi kakanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil meringis, "Loh aku benerkan? Ryuu-_niisan_ saja bilang kalau tidak bisa bahasa Kanji, berarti kita nggak bakalan bisa bahasa China!"

" Aduuuh... Rekka, pipiku sakit!"

" Pipiku juga tau!"

" Maron, Rekka, cukup bertengkarnya!" Ucap seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Hikage Ryuu, kakak sulung dari kedua bocah edan ini, sambil meletakkan sarapan yang dibuatnya di meja makan, "Kalau kalian berdua terus berkelai, aku tidak akan mengajak kalian pergi jalan-jalan dihutan dekat rumah ini!"

Maron dan Rekka langsung berhenti berkelahi dengan patuh. Kedua bersaudara ini memang selalu mati kutu kalau sudah berhadapan dengan si kakak sulung yang jauh lebih tua daripada mereka. Maron, Rekka, dan Ryuu kemudian duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing di meja makan. Setelah berdoa dan mengucapkan 'selamat makan' ketiga orang yang bersaudara itu mulai mengobrol,

" _Oniisan_, rumah yang berada didalam hutan itu berhantu ya?" Tanya Rekka setelah menelan makanannya.

Ryuu yang sebenarnya amat sangat tidak suka mengobrol ditengah-tengah makan seperti ini tetap saja meladeni adiknya dengan memberikannya sebuah jawaban yang singkat, " Iya "

Mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya itu, Maron berhenti menikmati hidangannya dan bertanya, " Eh, kok bisa berhantu? Rumah itu kondisinya lumayan baik untukku. Walaupun rumah itu terlihat kumuh sih dari luar..."

Sekali lagi kesabaran Ryuu diuji oleh adiknya, dengan kesal, Ryuu pun menjawabnya dengan harapan kedua adiknya tidak menanyakan apapun lagi, " Kalau tidak salah, dulu pernah terjadi pembantaian oleh salah satu penghuni rumah yang tak lain adalah putra kedua dari si pemilik rumah. Anak itu membunuh semura orang tanpa terkecuali akibat kesurupan. Setelah membunuh semuanya, sambil tertawa histeris dia langsung menyebarkan kutukan kepada setiap orang yang masuk, atau mendekati rumah itu. Jadi dengan kata lain setiap orang yang masuk Itu, atau setidaknya pernah mendekat kerumah itu, besoknya pasti menghilang dan akhirnya ditemukan tewas karena alasan yang tidak jelas atau kadang-kadang bunuh diri. Itu saja sih yang pernah aku dengar masalah rumah itu, jujur saja aku tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Memang banyak orang bilang kepadaku jika korban beberapa kasus hilang yang pada akhirnya ditemukan tewas dengan tubuh ditusuk dengan benda tajam berkali kali sampai lima tusukkan atau terbakar yang kutangani adalah bukti nyata dari kutukan tersebut karena korbannya pasti terakhir kali terlihat sedang mengunjungi rumah itu. Tapi menurutku hal seperti itu hanyalah cerita rakyat yang omong kosong belaka dan tak dapat dipertangung jawabkan kebenarannya... "

" Uwaaah, begitu ya. Kalau begitu _niisan_, bagaimana dengan kedua orang yang ada dikoran itu? Menurut _niisan_ apakah kedua orang itu menghilang karena kutukan tersebut?" Tanya Maron yang super penasaran.

Untungnya, kesabaran Ryuu masih belum mencapai batas. Dengan malas, Ryuu pun menjawabnya, " Menurutku, kedua orang itu pasti kawin lari, soalnya mereka berdua itu pasangan bukan? siapa tau saja mereka berdua itu menghilang karena kawin lari. Trus masalah mereka masuk kedalam manor itu, mungkin mereka masuk sebentar untuk melihat lihat kedalam kemudian keluar dan pergi kesuatu tempat untuk membuat identitas baru. Begitulah pendapatku..."

Karena masih ingin tau, Rekka kemudian mencoba untuk mengajukan pertanyaan. Tapi sebelum Rekka bertanya, Ryuu langsung menatap adiknya dengan tatapan horor dan berkata, " Satu pertanyaan lagi disaat kita makan, akan ku pulangkan kalian ke Jepang besok!"

Rekka maupun Maron langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Mereka tidak berani memancing emosi Ryuu lebih jauh. Si sulung ini sebenarnya jarang sekali marah, namun dia akan sangat mengerikan jika sudah naik darah. Ketiga bersaudara itu akhirnya menghabiskan sarapan tanpa membuka mulut lagi.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Ryuu pun memenuhi janjinya kepada kedua adiknya untuk mengajak mereka masuk kedalam hutan didekat rumah mereka untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di pagi hari. Disaat acara jalan-jalan mereka, Rekka pun bertanya,

" _Oniisan_ tau tidak bentuk rumah angker itu?"

Ryuu yang _mood_nya sudah membaik berfikir sebentar sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya kemudian menjawab, " Kalau tidak salah, bentuk dari bangunan rumah angker itu. Memiliki gaya arsitektur China kuno, dengan kata lain bentuknya itu seperti persegi empat, hanya memiliki pintu dan keluar sebanyak satu saja. Trus, karena rumah itu sudah ditinggalkan sama pemilikinya selama bertahun-tahun, rumah itu seperti mau roboh saja. Anehnya, sudah sekian lama, tapi rumah itu masih belum roboh juga."

Sementara kakak laki-lakinya sedang mengoceh masalah bentuk rumah angker tersebut, Maron melihat sekeliling hutan. Tanpa sengaja, Maron melihat seorang pemuda yang umurnya tak jauh lebih tua darinya sedang berdiri dibelakang sebuah pohon seperti menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Mata Maron tak dapat berkedip sedikitpun saat melihat pemuda itu, entah kenapa, Maron merasa pernah bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut dan anehnya, Maron merasa sedang tertarik oleh sebuah energi yang aneh sekali dari pemuda itu.

" Oh begitu ya..." Kata Rekka yang sepertinya sudah puas dengan penjelasan dari kakaknya, "...Memangnya letak bangunan itu berada dimana?"

" Aku tidak perlu memberitaukannya, aku punya firasat buruk jika kau akan pergi kesana sendirian nanti. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko jika kau maupun Maron menghilang nanti..."

Setelah Ryuu mengatakan hal tersebut, Ryuu pun berhenti melangkah sambil menoleh kebelakang, Ryuu berkata, " Sampai disini saja kita jalan-jalan aku mau pulang karena ada temanku...huh?..."

Ryuu begitu terkejut ketika mengetahui kedua adiknya menghilang entah kemana.

" Maron? Rekka? Dimana kalian?" Tanya Ryuu, yang langsung menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri.

Sementara Ryuu kebingungan setengah mati mencari kedua adiknya, Rekka malah sedang mengejar kakak perempuannya, Maron. Rekka mengejar kakaknya bukan tanpa alasan, Rekka mengejar kakaknya karena dia menyadari ada yang ganjil dengan kakaknya yang sedang mengejar gelembung sabun seperti anak kecil autis sampai masuk kedalam hutan.

" Hey, _Oneechan_!" Seru Rekka sambil berlari, anehnya, teriakkan Rekka dengan volume yang mampu membuat telinga seorang manusia langsung tuli itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh kakak perempuannya. " _Neechan_, tunggu aku!" Seru Rekka lagi.

Entah kenapa saat Rekka mengejar kakaknya, Rekka merasakan jika kakaknya semakin jauh darinya. Mungkin ini cuman perasaan Rekka, tapi kecepatan kakak perempuannya belari semakin lama semakin tinggi ketika Rekka menaikkan kecepatan berlarinya.

" _Oneechan_, tunggu!" Seru Rekka sekali lagi.

Rekka hanya bisa terus belari mengejar kakak perempuannya tanpa menyadari jika dia masuk kedalam lingkungan sebuah manor yang dikatakan sangat berhantu dan menyimpan banyak misteri. Langkah Rekka langsung berhenti, ketika dia melihat sebuah manor tua bergaya China yang sudah tidak karuan. Namun anehnya, manor itu masih saja berdiri dengan kokoh walaupun banyak dari bagian bangunan tersebut sudah tidak terawat lagi.

" Jangan-Jangan rumah itu..." Rekka mulai bergidik ngeri saat ia menyadari ciri-ciri manor di depan matanya persis sama dengan manor berhantu yang diceritakan oleh Ryuu. Ketakutan Rekka makin menjadi saat ia melihat sosok Maron yang sedang memasuki manor itu tanpa ragu.

"_ONEECHAN! _Jangan masuk ke sana! Kembali!" jerit Rekka histeris. Sayangnya, Maron sama sekali tidak menggubris. Sosok gadis itu akhirnya lenyap di balik pintu manor. Kini Rekka hanya seorang diri di tempat itu. Separuh benaknya mendorongnya untuk kabur, namun separuhnya lagi memaksanya untuk mengikuti Maron masuk ke dalam. Setelah melalui pergulatan batin yang cukup lama, Rekka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Maron.

" Baiklah, mau hidup atau mati. Aku harus mengejar _oneechan_!" Kata Rekka kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebelum Rekka masuk kedalam manor tersebut, Rekka mengantungkan jam tangannya disebuah pohon dengan harapan Ryuu kelak menyadari keberadaannya jika ia mencari mereka berdua. Bocah itu kemudian berlari menuju ke manor, tanpa berani memikirkan apa yang tengah menunggunya di dalam…

Sementara itu, Maron masih mengejar pemuda itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia menyusuri manor tersebut sampai jauh ke dalam. Sampai Maron dikejutkan dengan hadirnya gelembung-gelembung yang muncul entah dari mana. Salah satu dari gelembung tersebut terbang kearah dirinya dan pecah tepat di depan matanya.

PYAR!

Di depan Maron kini tampak sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, dengan puluhan mayat yang tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan mengerikan. Bau anyir darah yang menguar di udara serasa memelintir hidung. Di tengah hamparan mayat itu, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan lima buah pedang terus saja melayang layang di sampingnya dan terlihat siap untuk menerjang orang yang berada didekatnya.

Penglihatan Maron tiba-tiba berubah seperti film yang di-_skip._ Maron sekarang melihat pemuda itu berada disebuah kamar, dan dirantai. Pemuda sedang menangis dengan tubuh yang bergemetar karena menahan luka yang ia derita.

Penglihatan Maron kembali berubah. Sekarang, Maron melihat sebuah tempat, tempat yang begitu aneh. Banyak sekali orang tengah mengelilingi sebuah batu, tepat diatas batu itu ada orang tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. Yang pasti orang itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat. Laki-laki itu berteriak…

…dan pandangan Maron berubah menjadi kegelapan.

' _...kalau kita tidak bisa bersama, kenapa yang lain bisa?' _

" _Oneechan_?"

Maron yang terkejut langsung menjerit dan terjatuh. Ternyata, yang mengejutkannya adalah adik laki-lakinya sendiri, yaitu Rekka.

" Re-Rekka?" Ucap Maron yang tubuhnya masih bergemetar akibat apa yang ia lihat,

" I-Iya ada apa, _neechan_?"

Maron langsung berdiri, dan mendorong adiknya, " Kau lihat yang tadi, tidak?"

" Hah? Lihat apa?"

" Ituloh, seorang pemuda yang berpakaian aneh dan tertawa ditengah-tengah mayat?" Ucap Maron

" Er... aku tidak melihat apapun."

" Ah lupakan, lagi pula ngapain kamu kesini?"

Rekka yang mendengar perkataan dari kakaknya langsung kebingungan, " Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang _neechan _ lakukan disini! Dan _neechan_ tau tidak, kita sekarang sekarang berada di manor yang ada di koran itu tau!"

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening...

Perasaan kedua orang itu sangat tidak enak ketika mereka menyadari jika mereka mungkin berada dirumah yang dikatakan berhantu didalam hutan.

" Rekka kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan kan?" Ujiar Maron,

" Tentu saja, dari tadi lagi! _Neechan_ saja pemikirannya super lambat!"

Keheningan langsung melanda lagi diantara mereka berdua...

" Ayo kita keluar dari sini!" Ucap Maron sambil berdiri,

Maron dan Rekka langsung berlari kearah pintu keluar. Sialnya, pintu keluar mansion yang mereka masuki terkunci, alhasil Rekka dan Maron tak dapat keluar dari tempat tersebut.

" Uh oh, kita terkunci!" Gumam Rekka yang ketakutan dengan situasi yang ia hadapi bersama kakaknya ini.

Tak kalah takut dari adiknya, Maron pun berseru, " Ugh... Kita harus mencari jalan untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini!"

" Tapi, _neechan_ kita mulai mencari tempatnya dimana?" Tanya Rekka sambil memasang tampang tak berdosa.

" Ya, dimana kek! Hm, mungkin jika kita masuk lebih dalam lagi, kita pasti bakalan menemukan jalan keluar yang lalu. Nggak mungkin kan kalau rumah ini tidak memiliki pintu belakang seperti rumah-rumah kebanyakan?" Jawab Maron sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menatap Rekka.

Rekka langsung sewot, " Tapi kan _neechan_, rumah inikan rumah bergaya arsitektur jaman China kuno, mana mungkin ada pintu belakang?"

" Heh, siapa tau ada! Lagi pula, dari mana kamu tau jika rumah ini memiliki gaya arsitektur jaman China kuno?"

" Tadi saat kita berjalan, _niisan_ kan menjelaskan kepada kita masalah bentu rumah ini. Masa _neechan_ tidak mendengarkan sih?" Ucap Rekka,

" Tidak aku tidak mendengar apapun!" Kata Maron dengan memasang wajah kebingung,

" Haaah... Ngomong sama _neechan_ itu susah, _neechan _kan sering telmi! Lagi pula, mendingan kita cari saja dulu pintu keluar dari sini secepatnya. Aku nggak mau mati didalam rumah seperti ini!" Kata Rekka sambil berjalan masuk kedalam manor tersebut.

Maron hanya bisa menghela napas dengan kesal, walaupun begitu Maron tau apa yang dikatakan adiknya memang ada benarnya juga. Mereka harus mencari pintu keluar dari rumah itu secepatnya sebelum mereka mati kelaparan atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk seperti : dibunuh hantu.

" Baiklah, Baiklah! Ayo kita cari sama-sama" Ucap Maron sambil tersenyum dan berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah pintu dimana sebuah kunci dengan lambang makluk berkaki empat dengan wajah seperti naga[3].

Walaupun mereka berdua merasakan aura yang benar-benar mengintimidasi mereka. Mereka berdua masih bisa merasakan jika mereka akan aman aman saja karena mereka berdua selalu bersama. Sayangnya mereka tidak tau satu hal, jika kebersamaan mereka juga bisa menimbulkan hal yang buruk bagi mereka sendiri akibat kekuatan negative yang ada dirumah itu.

' _Aku benci kalian!'_

" Hah? Apa?" Sembur Rekka ketika dirinya mendengar seseorang berbisik kepadanya,

" Heh, ada apa Rekka? Kok kelihatanny kau seperti baru saja di bisikin sama hantu" Kata Maron yang ikut terkejut.

" Loh, jadi bukan _neechan_ yang mengatakan hal yang tadi itu?" Tanya Rekka,

" Ngomong apa sih kamu? Jangan bikin aku takut deh Rekka!" Jawab Maron,

Rekka langsung menghentakkan kaki kanannya, " Aku tidak menakuti _neechan_! Aku dengar seseorang bilang 'Aku benci kalian' gitu. Selain _neechan_ siapa lagi? Masa hantu! Setauku hantu itu kan nggak bisa berbicara dan cuman bisa 'haaaa' gitu aja!"[4]

" Jiah, sejak kapan aku bilang hal seperti itu! Dan atas dasar apa? Lagi pula, siapa yang perlu ku refrensikan sebagai ;kalian; di kalimat itu hah?" Ucap Maron sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Sebentar, Rekka pun berfikir, " Iya juga ya, apalagi suara yang tadi mirip anak laki-laki!"

" Nah, mungkin saja itu cuman hasil imajinasimu saja! Jangan asal nuduh lain kali!" Kata Maron sambil berkacak pingang ria.

Rekka langsung mengaruk-garukkan kepalanya, " Mungkin imajinasiku saja..."

Tak lama kemudian, perhatian Maron langsung tertuju ke sebuah buku kecil yang berada tepat didepan sebuah pintu.

" Hee, ada buku!" Kata Maron yang kemudian berjalan mendekati buku tersebut dan membacanya, disaat itu Maron membaca mengenai cara menggunakan kamera yang bernama kamera Obscura dengan serius.

" _Neechan_ sedang membaca apa?" Tanya Rekka yang penasaran,

" Ini, aku membaca sebuah catatan dengan tulisan jepang masalah cara menggunakan benda bernama Kamera Obscura. Aku rasa buku ini milik dua orang Jepang yang menghilang itu" Ucap Maron sambil menunjuk gambar sebuah kamera di buku tersebut, " coba kau lihat ini Rekka, bentuk kameranya aneh ya?"

Rekka pun jadi tertarik membacanya, " hm.. disini, tertulis kalau kamera ini bisa melihat hal yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia biasa."

" Iya juga. Aku jadi penasaran dengan bantuknya" Kata Maron sambil menutup buku tersebut dan meletakkannya di saku bajunya.

Ketika Rekka sedang iseng memperhatikan lingkungan di sekitarnya, mata Rekka menangkap sebuah objek berbentuk kamera yang mengganjal di pintu yang sama. Rekka langsung memungutnya dan berkata, " Aku rasa, kamera ini yang ada didalam buku catatan itu!"

Rekka langsung menoleh kearah adiknya dan melihat kamera yang ada di tangannya.

" Wah benar juga, bentuknya sama seperti yang digambar tadi"

Seketika itu, Rekka dan Maron terdiam bersama.

" Mau coba?" Tanya Rekka sambil menyodorkan kamrea yang ada ditangannya ke kakak perempuannya,

" Tidak aku tidak mau" Jawab Maron sambil melipat kedua tangannya, belum sampai hitungan detik. Tiba-tiba Maron berubah pikiran, " Aku mau coba mana?"

Rekka dengan santainya memberikan kamera tersebut kepada kakak perempuannya. Awalnya, Maron mengamati kamera tersebut sebentar sebelum Maron mengarahkan kamera tersebut ke arah lorong di dibagian utara yang begitu gelap tanpa cahaya sama sekali. Disaat sebelum Maron menekan tombol untuk memotret keadaan lorong tersebut, cahaya biru keluar dari tabung kecil yang terletak di atas layar kamera itu. Maron secara refleks menekan tombol kamera.

JPRET!

Bersamaan dengan suara kamera tersebut, kamera tersebut memperlihatkan gambar sesosok wanita berpakaian serba pink tengah berjalan masuk kedalam lorong tersebut sambil membawa sebuah senter.

"AAAAH!" jerit Maron terkejut. Saking kagetnya, ia hampir saja melempar kamera di tangannya ke tanah.

" Ada apa _neechan_?" Tanya Rekka dengan penasaran bercampur khawatir.

" Itu, tadi saat aku memotret. Dikamera ini, muncul seorang wanita di bagian lorong sana!" Ucap Maron sambil menunjuk lorong tersebut, " Padahal, disana nggak ada orang sama sekali!" Lanjut Maron.

Rekka terdiam sebentar, " Sepertinya yang ditulis dibuku tersebut itu nggak main-main deh, _neechan_. Oh ya kalau tidak salah dibuku itu juga mengatakan jika kamera ini bisa memberikan kita petunjukkan? Bagaimana jika kita selidiki saja? Siapa tau dilorong tersebut terdapat jalan keluar dan mungkin, perempuan yang muncul di kamera itu adalah orang yang bisa membantu kita keluar dari tempat ini" Lanjut Rekka sambil tersenyum positive.

" Benar juga ya, dibuku memang bilang seperti itu. Oh ya..." Maron langsung menatap adiknya, " Rekka, kamu nggak kesambet kan?"

Rekka langsung shock, " Eh! Enak saja! Aku nggak kesambet lah!. Memangnya kenapa _oneechan_ bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

" Soalnya kau jarang sekali berfikiran positive!" Jawab Maron singkat,

" Ugh, memangnya kenapa kalau aku berfikiran positive sekali kali? Er, Lagi pula ayo kita cari jalan keluar dari rumah ini sekarang! Aku nggak mau mati disini!"

Rekka langsung berjalan masuk kedalam lorong tersebut. Setelah mengejap-ngejapkan mata sesaat, kemudian Maron mengikuti adiknya masuk kedalam kordor tersebut dengan was was.

**Hour 1 - end**

[1] Sebenarnya sih empu-nya OC, Mocca Marrochi itu hebat banget dalam perbahasaan, tapi saya nggak tau dia bisa bahasa Jepang atau tidak. Makanya saya bikin begini~~~ *dibunuh*

[2] Kata guru bahasa Jepang saya yang emang berasal dari Jepang bilang, Bahasa Kanji itu berasal dari Bahasa China. Dan katanya, nggak semua orang Jepang bisa berbahasa Kanji sangking banyaknya katanya sih kata kanji sebanyak 1000-an gitu. ~(=w=)~

[3] Sekali lagi : Qillin

[4] refrensi film the Grude, kalau film itu si tuyul 8ditampar* sama mamanya si rambut berkilau *BUAGH* kalau mau bunuh suaranya ;haaaaa; kaya orang nggak minum seratus kali (in that tuyul case, suara tuyul kaya suara kucing mau kelahi)

Okay-Okay~~ Thanks for reading the second chap. Dan yaps, disini mereka memang masih belum ketemu kamera obscuranya _*coret*(lho bukannya udah ketemu yea?)*coret* _wkwkwkkwkwkw well, nantikan aja kelanjutannya~~


	3. Hour 2

**AUTHOR WARNING** : OOC, OC, AU, DLL, DST, ECT, NGGAK SESUAI SEJARAH 3KINGDOM SAYA CUMAN NGAMBIL NAMANYA DAN SAYA PAKSAKAN MENJADI KELANJUTAN DARI FATAL FRAME 3 DAN 4. NGGAK SUKA? NGGAK TERIMA SEJARAH DI ACAK? KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE DI BROWSER ANDA SEKARANG! **KALAU ANDA TETEP BACA, DAN DIRIVIEW TENTANG HAL YANG SUDAH SAYA WARNINGKAN**. SAYA KASIH DOORPRISE JALAN KAKI DARI KOTA ANDA SAMPAI KE KAMPUNG HALAMAN SAYA BUAT WISATA KULINER!

**Hour 2 – The Camera and The Flashlight**

" _Ini, namanya kamera. Kau belum pernah melihatnya yang asli kan?"_

" _I-iya, tapi... bentuknya aneh, tidak seperti gambar yang sering Guo _gege_ bawakan untukku"_

" _Iya memang kamera ini bentuknya berbeda. Sebenarnya kamera itu bentuknya tidak hanya satu loh, aku lupa menjelaskannya kepadamu kemarin. Oh ya, yang kudengar dari sahabatku kamera ini punya fungsi yang berbeda dari kamera yang lain. Kamera ini, bisa memperlihatkan hal yang tak bisa kau lihat..."_

" _Kedengarannya menyeramkan, Guo _gege _pernah mencobanya?"_

" _Tidak, sebenarnya aku mau mencobanya disini untuk memotretmu. Tapi, temanku yang mengirimkan ini tidak tau jika kamera ini rusak saat sampai ditanganku. Besok aku ingin mengembalikannya lagi kepadanya untuk diperbaiki..."_

**-**_**What would you do, if you could see something that ordinary eyes could not see?**_**-**

Maron dan Rekka terus berjalan dikoridor yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin lilin di kedua dindingnya. Sebenarnya mereka penasaran kenapa bisa lilin tersebut masih aja nyala walaupun sudah lama berada didalam sana[1]. Sebenarnya Rekka sempat iseng mencoba meniup lilin tersebut untuk mematikannya, anehnya sekuat Rekka meniup sampai dia kehabisan napas. Lilin tersebut tidak mati-mati juga, akhirnya Rekka pun menyerah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama kakaknya masuk ke dalam koridor yang aneh bin ajaib itu.

" Rekka apakah kau sudah kehilangan niatmu untuk mematikan lilin itu?" Ucap Maron sambil tertawa kecil.

Rekka yang marah akibat di ejek oleh kakaknya langsung berkata, " Uh! _Onee-chan_, tadi aku cuman main-main! Aku nggak berjuang untuk mematikan lilin lilin itu kok!"

" Hahahaha, tenang saja aku tau kok kamu hanya main-main tadi. Oh ya, dari tadi kita sudah berjalan di koridor ini, tapi kelihatannya lorong ini nggak ada ujungnya ya?" Ucap Maron yang baru sadar jika mereka berjalan tanpa arah di koridor tersebut.

" Hm, _nee-chan_ benar juga sih. Dari tadi kita berjalan diruangan ini, tapi kita nggak menemukan apapun selain lorong lorong baru" Jawab Rekka. " Hey, coba _nee-chan_ sekali lagi memotret salah satu koridor ini! Siapa tau kita menemukan..."

' _Ryotaro... dimana kau?' _

Perkataan Rekka langsung terpotong ketika mendengar suara seseorang merintih dan memanggil manggil nama seseorang. Rekka langsung merinding disko, dan menoleh kearah kanan kiri mencoba mencari sang pemilik suara yang menyeramkan itu. Maron yang tidak mendengar apa-apa hanya bisa terdiam dan memperhatikan tingkah laku adiknya yang berubah secara mendadak.

Tak lama kemudian, Maron berkata, " Ada apa Rekka? Kau ini seperti baru melihat hantu saja" Kata Maron dengan heran.

" Eh, masa _nee-chan_ tidak mendengar suara seseorang sih?" Tanya Rekka yang mukanya berubah jadi pucat,

" Suara apa? Aku tidak mendengar apapun kecuali suaramu itu" Jawab Maron.

Rekka langsung ketakutan sendiri, " Uh, masa sih _nee-chan_ tidak mendengarnya? Padahal suaranya jelas sekali loh kudengar! _Nee-chan _jangan bercanda ya! Jangan membuatku takut disaat seperti ini!"

" Aku tidak membuatmu takut! Aku memang tidak mendengar suara apapun!. Kau itu yang pasti main-main ingin sekali membuatku takut disaat seperti ini!" Kata Maron yang mulai terbawa suasana,

" Ugh, aku tidak main-main! Tadi aku mendengar suara wani..."

' _Ryo...Ryo...Aku takut!_'

" GYAAAAAH! SUARA ITU!" Jerit Rekka,

" Rekka aku tidak mendengar apapun! Kau ini jangan main-main!" Ujiar Maron yang akhirnya ketakutan juga.

Belum habis ketakutan dua bersaudara itu, secara samar-samar Rekka melihat sesosok wanita yang berada di belakang kakak perempuannya. Dengan gemetar, jari telunjuk Rekka menunjuk makluk yang berada di belakang kakaknya. Maron secara perlahan menoleh kebelakang, karena teralu takut Maron tidak kepikiran untuk menggunakan kameranya. Saat Maron melihat kebelakangnya, matanya terbelalak melihat...

….lorong yang gelap yang hanya diterangi dengan lilin lilin yang tak pernah habis.

" REKKA! KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU TAKUT TAU!" Teriak Maron marah besar, "Aku tak menyangka, di saat seperti ini pun kau masih ingin mengerjaiku!"

Berbeda dengan Maron yang tidak melihat apapun, Rekka masih melihat sosok wanita itu. Wanita itu perlahan-lahan menaruh tangannya ke bahu kakak perempuannya. Dengan reflek, Rekka langsung mengambil benda yang berada di dekat tangannya. Rekka yang tak sadar jika benda tersebut sebuah senter, langsung melemparkan senter tersebut ke sosok wanita itu. Kaget dengan perilaku adik laki-lakinya yang aneh, Maron langsung menoleh belekang berjaga-jaga jika memang benar-benar ada orang yang ada di belakangnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Maron, ternyata memang terdapat seorang wanita yang begitu suram nan menyeramkan. Poni wanita ini menutupi matanya dan hal tersebut menambah aura seram dari wanita itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Maron langsung mengarahkan kameranya kearah wanita itu, disaat yang sama tabung di kamera tersebut berubah menjadi warna merah. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Maron langsung memotret sosok wanita itu. Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

" Apa itu?" Kata Rekka yang masih ketakutan.

Maron yang masih shock menelan ludahnya dan berkata, "Hantu. Tidak salah lagi. Selain itu, aku yakin makluk itu tidak memiliki niat yang baik! Oh ya Rekka, sepertinya kau tadi melemparkan sesuatu berbentuk seperti balok..."

" Ya palingan itu balok biasa kok _nee-chan_, tak ada yang spe-"

" Tapi Balok itu kelihatan seperti senter..." Maron memotong ucapan adiknya sambil mengingat ingat bentuk benda tersebut.

Baru saja Maron mengatakan hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba senter yang di lemparkan Rekka mengelinding kearah mereka. Kedua orang itu terdiam dan terheran-heran melihat benda itu.

" Sepertinya, aku mengenal bentuk dari senter ini!" Kata Rekka sambil memungut senter yang dilemparkannya tadi dan memperhatikan bentuknya.

" Oh ya, kau kenal dimana?"

" Di dalam buku kecil yang kita temukan itu! Coba _nee-chan_ buka dulu buku kecil itu!"  
>Maron langsung mengambil buku kecil yang mereka temukan di kantong baju miliknya. Maron kemudian membuka buka buku tersebut dan menemukan sebuah catatan.<p>

" Hoo, kau memang benar Rekka. Disini ada catatan mengenai senter itu katanya benda ini bernama 'Senter bulan'[2] dan senter ini harus di cas menggunakan sinar bulan. Lalu di bawahnya adalah penjelasan mengenai senter ini, senter ini dikatakan sama seperti kamera obscura yaitu bisa 'memperlihatkan hal yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata kita'" Ucap Maron, " Bagus, kita mendapatkan dua benda yang berfungsi yang sama. Entah kenapa aku merasa berada di komik _Ghost buster" _Lanjut Maron sambil menaruh buku tersebut di kantong bajunya.

" Bukan hanya _nee-chan _ saja, aku juga begitu" Kata Rekka sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, saat Rekka menoleh kearah kabawah. Rekka melihat sebuah catatan yang tergeletak tak bertuan di lantai. Rekka tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung memungutnya,

" Coba _nee-chan_ lihat apa yang kutemukan!"

Perhatian Maron langsung tertuju ke adik laki-lakinya, " Memangnya apa yang kau temukan?"

Rekka kemudian membaca tulisan di kertas berwarna putih dengan suara keras, ' _Ryotaro, aku akan pergi ke taman di rumah ini. Aku akan menunggumu disana... ~ Yukari_'

" Taman! Mungkin disana kita bisa menemukan tangga dan keluar dari rumah ini!" Kata Maron sambil tersenyum.

" Woah, benar juga! Ayo kita kesana!" Kata Rekka.

Kedua orang itu langsung mengangkat kaki mereka dari tempat yang menyeramkan itu untuk mencari taman yang ada di _note_ itu. Langkah mereka berdua terhenti ketika mereka melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Memang, terlihat sebuah cahaya luar masuk dari dalam pintu itu dan mereka bisa menebak jika pintu itu adalah pintu yang akan membawa mereka ketaman, tapi mereka agak ragu karena takut melihat hal yang aneh lagi ditaman.

" Jadi bagaimana, Rekka?" Kata Maron.

" Bagaiman apa, _nee-chan_?"

" Kau merasakan sesuatu tidak?" Tanya Maron sambil memasang wajah ketakutan.

" Merasakan apa?" Tanya Rekka balik yang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan kakaknya.

" Merasakan itu, yang kaya tadi. Kau bisa merasakan kehadiran makluk sepetri makluk yang tadikan?" Ucap Maron sambil memasang wajah serius.

" Hey, _nee-chan_ pikir aku ini paranormal yang bisa merasakan kehadiran makluk yang seperti tadi? Lagipula, seharusnya kan _nee-chan_ yang lebih peka dengan hal-hal semacam itu!" Kata Rekka sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

" Lah siapa tau kau juga memiliki bakat jadi paranormal?" Balas Maron secara sengit.

" Ah terserah deh apa yang _onee-chan_ mau katakan. Lagi pula, aku tidak merasakan apapun di balik pintu itu. Mungkin masih aman saja kok kita masuk lewat pintu itu" Kata Rekka sambil menyeringai usil.

" Ya, aku harap kau tidak main-main Rekka..."

Maron pun memasuki pintu itu diikuti dengan Rekka, dan benar saja mereka berada di sebuah taman. Tapi taman itu begitu aneh, tamannya memang luas, ada sebuah pohon juga disana. Tapi pohon tersebut tak terlihat hidup sama sekali. Tepat di bawah pohon tersebut terdapat sebuah pemandangan yang lumayan mengerikan, memang hanya sebuah batu besar[2] namun batu itu di lumuri oleh cipratan darah dan paku yang bertebaran dimana mana. Seketika itu Maron dan Rekka langsung merinding diskotik, apalagi mereka baru sadar jika cuaca yang awalnya pagi berubah jadi malam[4].

" Aku nggak tau kita udah seharian dirumah menyeramkan ini" Kata Maron sambil memperhatikan batu yang ada di bawah pohon itu.

" Aku juga nggak tau kalau kita sudah seharian disini. Aku juga heran, kok aku nggak ngantuk ngantuk ya? Padahal inikan sudah malam..." Ucap Rekka sambil menyipitkan mata.

" Setuju banget sama kamu, ng... biar ku check dulu ini jamn berapa" Kata Maron sambil melihat jam tangannya, " Ho~~ Jam nya menunujukkan jam 12 malaaam?"

Seketika itu, Rekka melihat sebuah penglihatan yang mengerikan di taman itu. Taman itu tiba-tiba terisi penuh dgn orang, dan tepat di atas batu itu terdapat seorang pemuda sementara itu seorang pria yang berdiri didepannya memberikan isyarat kepada empat orang untuk 'menyiksa' pemuda itu dengan paku. Setelah itu, Rekka hanya bisa mendengar teriakkan.

" HUAAAAAH!"

Rekka yang mendapatkan pengelihatan itu langsung melompat kebelakang, Maron yang melihat reaksi adiknya tentu saja ikut ikutan kaget.

" A-Ada apa Rekka?" Tanya Maron dengan wajah penasaran.

" _Onee-chan _tidak lihat tadi?" Jawab Rekka dengan tubuh gemetaran, " Aku tadi melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan! Aku melihat ada seseorang dipaku oleh tiga orang dibagian tangan, kepala dan tenggorokan!" Lanjut Rekka.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan Rekka! Aku tidak melihat apapun, sumpah!"

' _Ryotaro..._'

GLEK!

Kedua orang itu langsung merinding disko ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita yang menakutkan tadi. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri dengan waspada. Mereka juga telah bersiap dengan Kamera dan senter yang mereka bawa.

' _Ryo... Aku takut..._'

Tanpa mereka sadari, wanita itu ternyata berada di atas mereka! Secara pelahan-lahan, wanita itu melayang kearah mereka. Merasa ada hal yang mencurigakan tepat diatas mereka, Rekka dan Maron langsung menoleh keatas.

" AAAAAAAAA! SETAN!" Teriak kedua orang yang langsung mengarahkan kamera dan Senter yang mereka kewanita itu. Wanita itu tentu saja terlempar keatas dan menghilang entah dimana. Sementara Maron dan Rekka langsung melompat beberapa langkah karena terkejut.

Baru saja Maron merasa dirinya telah aman, tiba-tiba saja wanita itu berada di belakangnya dan berteriak.

' _KAU! BERITAHU DI MANA RYOTARO!'_

Tak dapat menghindar, tubuh Maron tentu saja langsung jadi sasaran dari wanita itu. Wanita itu langsung menggoncang goncangkan tubuh Maron[5], membuat Maron merasa tenaganya tiba-tiba tersedot habis. Melihat itu, Rekka langsung mengarahkan senternya kearah kakak perempuannya.

" Bertahanlah, _nee-chan_!" Seru Rekka.

Rekka langsung menekan tombol di senter tersebut sampai wanita itu terpental jauh dari Maron. Untung saja, Maron langsung pulih dari keterkejutannya langsung mengarahkan kameranya kearah wanita itu dan memotretnya.

' _AAAAH! MENYILAUKAN!_' Jerit wanita itu sebelum wanita itu menghilang entah kemana.  
>Rekka dan Maron sekarang cuman bisa terdiam saja.<p>

" Kau-Kau lihat itu Rekka?" Tanya Maron dengan napas terengah-engah.  
>" Ya, aku melihatnya, <em>nee-chan<em>" Kata Rekka, " Sepertinya benda yang kita punya ini bukan hanya bisa memperlihatkan hal yang tak bisa mata lain liat. Namun juga bisa memusnahkan mereka" Lanjut Rekka sambil memasang wajah sok serius, " Sekarang aku merasa seperti ada di film _ghost buster _dengan kita sebagai _main character_-nya"

" Ya aku juga sama sepertimu" Kata Maron, "Seru juga sih, tapi mengerikan..."

Maron langsung berdiri, kemudian mata Maron tertuju ke sebuah buku berwarna _pink_ yang tak bertuan lagi. Maron langsung berjalan kearah kertas tersebut. Maron kemudian membuka buku tersebut, " Hm, tulisannya bahasa Jepang lagi."

" Heh, ada buku lagi?"

" Iya, er... um... Ada sesuatu yang tertulis di buku ini," ucap Maron sambil mulai membacakan tulisan di buku _pink _itu.

_Aku dan Ryotaro akan pergi ke Manor of Hatred aka M.O.H_.

_Kalau tidak salah manor itu adalah manor yang paling berhantu. Setiap bulan kadang kadang terdapat jasad manusia yang penuh darah ditemukan tergeletak beberapa meter dari manor ini. _

_Aku tidak tau kenapa Ryotaro sangat tertarik dengan manor ini, tapi saat aku tanya sama Misaki-_neesan_, ia bilang Ryotaro ingin menyelesaikan penelitian kakek buyut mereka yaitu Dr. Kunihiko Asou tentang Manor ini. Menurut Misaki-_neesan_, kakek buyut mereka itu dulu sempat meneliti rumah ini dengan bantuan temannya. Tapi secara mendadak, penelitian berhenti karena alasan yang tidak jelas. _

Nee-san _juga berkata jika aku ingin selamat berada disana aku harus membawa senter dan kamera ini. Menurut Misaki-_neesan_ dan Ryotaro, kamera dan senter bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa. _

"Hm, aku jadi penasaran dengan manor ini dan kira kira apa yang bisa kami temukan di sini?" tanya Maron seusai membaca buku itu, " Bagus, sekarang aku jadi ikut-ikutan penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam manor ini..." [6]

" Kalau aku sih biasa saja, aku hanya ingin keluar dari rumah ini" Kata Rekka sambil melipat kedua tangannya,

" Sebenarnya sih aku juga, tapi jujur aku lebih penasaran dengan misteri dirumah ini dari pada keluar dari sini" Ucap Maron dengan penuh semangat.

" Oh tidak, jiwa detektif nya keluar lagi. _Nee-chan _benar-benar mirip dengan _nii-san_, deh... Tapi tidak apa apa lah, mungkin kalau misalkan kita berhasil memecahkan misteri dirumah ini kita bisa keluar dari sini," ucap Rekka sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

" Ok! Sekarang kita kembali ketempat awal kita masuk! Siapa tau kita menemukan hal yang baru lagi! Ayo, Rekka!" seru Maron sambil melangkah.

" Baik, baik..." Ucap Rekka yang langsung mengikuti kakak perempuannya.

Kedua orang itu berjalan menuju pintu dimana mereka masuk tadi dengan harapan bisa memecahkan misteri dan keluar dari rumah ini. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah bahaya besar akan menghantui mereka dalam perjalanan mencari kebenaran.

Lain di dalam manor, lain di salah satu hotel tidak berbintang namun nyaman di China. Seorang pria yang berumur 27 tahun baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, tepat di meja yang ada di kamar hotel itu. Berbagai macam buku mulai dari buku tulis, buku novel sampai kertas-kertas yang nggak jelas isinya bertebaran tak teratur. Tepat di atas kertas dan disamping sebuah tumpukkan buku-buku yang tak jelas itu terdapat sebuah kamera berwarna hitam dengan bentuk yang unik tergeletak tak terpakai[7]. Karena baru bangun pria itu langsung meregangkan tubuhnya.

Baru saja pria itu membuka gorden jendela kamar itu. Tiba-tiba telepon di kamar itu berbunyi. Dengan segera, pria itu langsung menyambar telpon di kamar hotel itu.

" Hallo?" ucap pria itu memulai pembicaraan.

" _Hallo? _Ojiisan_? Ini _Ojiisan_ kan?_ " sahut suara seorang gadis dari _speaker _telepon.

" Iya ada apa, Mio?" Tanya pria itu ditelpon kepada keponakan perempuannya, " Tumben pagi sekali bangunnya."

" Ojiisan_ kenapa berangkat tidak bilang padaku dan meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah bersama Rei-_san_ dan Miku-_neesan_? Padahal hari ini kan kita mau menonton konser dari Ruka Minazuki!_" omel gadis itu panjang lebar ditelpon.

" Ah, maaf maaf...aku mendadak sekali harus berangkat ke China. Maafkan aku kalau aku kembali aku janji akan menemani mu di hari libur" Ucap pria itu sambil memukul jidatnya karena baru sadar dia melupakan janjinya bersama keponakannya yang tercinta.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau kembali kesini. Bawa kan aku oleh-oleh, sampai jumpa!_"

" Sampai jumpa."

Dan telpon pun terputus, disaat yang bersamaan pria yang bernama Kei Amakura[8] itu hanya bisa meratapi kecerobohannya.

" Sepertinya memang kata Rei benar. Aku teralu serius dengan pekerjaan" Ucap Kei sambil duduk di dekat meja dimana terdapat tumpukan tumpukan buku dan kertas yang tak teratur.

Kei memang seorang pria yang selalu saja mendahulukan pekerjaannya dalam meneliti sejarah-sejarah sebuah manor yang dikatakan seram dan menulis novel sampai lupa untuk bersenang senang bersama keponakan satu satunya. Sejak kejadian di Manor of Sleep setahun yang lalu, Kei jadi bertemu dan jadi akrab dengan Rei dan Miku dan juga Mio keponakannya. Bahkan mereka berempat pun tinggal bersama, maka dari itu Kei tidak perlu repot ketika harus berangkat meninggalkan Mio untuk pekerjaannya karena ada Rei dan Miku yang bisa menjaga Mio. Sebagai imbalan dari bantuan Rei dan Miku, Kei kadang-kadang membantu mereka saat mereka bekerja mengambil gambar untuk majalah dengan cara membawakan barang barang mereka.

" Baiklah, apa yang harus kumulai hari ini" gumam Kei yang langsung sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ada didepannya, "...Mungkin aku harus mulai dengan catatan dari Dr. Kunihiko Asou mengenai Manor of Hatred dari Misaki..." Lanjut Kei sambil mengambil salah satu buku jornal yang terlihat usang.

Begitu Kei mengucapkan nama teman satu universitasnya itu, mendadak Kei jadi teringat dengan janjinya kepada Misaki Asou yang kehilangan adiknya secara mendadak untuk mencarinya sebagai imbalan dari bantuan Misaki yang memberikan catatan-catatan dari kakek buyutnya mengenai manor tersebut. Seingat Kei, Misaki yang kebetulan adalah adik kembar dari sahabat dan tunangan dari Rei yaitu Yuu Asou[9]. Misaki bercerita jika adiknya Ryotaro Asou sangat tertarik dengan misteri Manor Of Hatred ini, maka dari itu sebelum menghilang Misaki pernah bercerita jika Ryotaro berencana hendak pergi ke China untuk mengungkap misteri dari rumah ini dan berjanji akan kembali secepatnya. Sayangnya, sampai hari ini, Ryotaro tidak pernah kembali kerumahnya dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kei langsung membuka journal usang itu dan membacanya,

'_8 Agustus 1874[10]_  
><em>Seminggu yang lalu, aku mengirimkan sebuah duplikasi dari barang barang ciptaanku kepada kedua sahabatku dengan harapan bisa membantu mereka dalam pekerjaan mereka sendiri sendiri. Temanku yang berada di negri China sana memberitauku jika kamera yang kukirimkan kepadanya ternyata sudah rusak. Tapi, di suratnya dia juga mengatakan jika dia tetap menerimanya tanpa memberitaukan alasannya. Namun, aku tetap mengiriminya kamera lagi dengan model yang sama serta balasan surat tentang sebuah ritual tersembunyi di sebuah rumah yang diberitahukannya kepadaku. Aku harap dia berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan bantuan benda-benda itu'<em>

Setelah membacanya, perhatian Kei langsung tertuju ke kertas yang terlihat usang. Kertas itu adalah surat dari sahabat Dr. Asou yang tinggal di China.

_'2 Agustus 1874_  
><em>Asou-<em>senpai_, aku sangat senang karena kau mengirimiku kamera, radio dan projektor hasil ciptaanmu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan, kamera yang kau kirimkan itu tidak bisa dipakai, kaca di bagian lensanya pecah sehingga aku tidak bisa mengambil gambar apapun. Walaupun begitu, kamera yang kau kirimkan akan tetap kusimpan. _

_Oh ya Asou-_senpai_, aku mendapatkan beberapa pengetahuan baru soal manor ini yaitu, manor ini sepertinya memiliki koneksi dengan neraka. Kalau tidak salah aku pernah mendengar jika di suatu tempat di Jepang ada keluarga yang mengorbankan seorang anak perempuan untuk menjaga pintu neraka kan?[11] Kalau disini, aku mendengar jika keluarga ini memberikan persembahan seorang anak laki laki yang merupakan anggota keluarga mereka sendri sebagai penenang penguasa neraka sejak berpuluh puluh tahun yang lalu. Aku masih belum melakukan penelitian lebih dalam, tapi aku akan langsung mengirimkanmu surat jika aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru. _

_Salam, Guo Jia'_

" Pintu neraka dan keluarga yang menjaganya? Apakah pintu neraka yang dimaksudkan oleh pengirim surat ini adalah pintu neraka yang ada di Himuro mansion sementara keluarga yang dia maksud adalah keluarga Himuro yang pernah diceritakan oleh atasanku dulu itu?" Ucap Kei dengan nada penasaran.

Sesaat Kei duduk terdiam sambil membolak balik otak karena Kei merasa mengenal nama dari sang pengirim surat. Kalau tidak salah, pengriim surat tersebut adalah salah satu _folktorist _yang lumayan terkenal di China dan Jepang yang tiba tiba menghilang secara misterius. Tapi Kei masih ragu dengan spekulasinya karena nama Guo Jia itu sangat banyak di negri China ini. Maka dari itu, Kei pun mengambil amplop surat itu dan membaca alamatnya.

" Mungkin aku membutuhkan bantuan Ryuu untuk mencari alamat ini" Ujiar Kei sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap pergi ke kantor sahabatnya, Hikage Ryuu.

**Hour 2 –End**

[1]Pertanyaan pribadi, saya dan adik saya suka penasaran di Himuro mansion ma di Village nya di Fatal Frame 2 yang berbunyi : KOK BISA LILINNYA MASIH NYALA?. Akhirnya saya bikin aja kakak adik ini punya pertanyaan yang sama dengan kami wkwkwkkw.  
>[2]translitan bebas dari : <em>Moon Flashlight<br>_[3]Anda pernah main Fatal Frame II? Ya bayangkan aja deh batunya kaya batu yang buat para anak kembar melaksanakan ritual.  
>[4]Seperti biasa kebiasaan Fatal Frame pasti udah siang siang tiba tiba berubah jadi malem =3= (example? Fatal Frame II)<br>[5] Nggak tau deh gimana menjelaskan para hantu menyerang, jadi ngikut aja yang kaya di Fatal Frame geto wkwkwkwkw  
>[6] Ok saya sudah sampaikan ini diwarning, saya sampaikan lagi biar mengingatkan anda. Memang bakalan ada beberapa character dari game Dynasty warrior. Tapi saya <span><strong>cuman make characternya doang<strong>, untuk ceritanya **nggak sama kaya 3kingdom**! Dan ceritanya disini mereka **SANGAAAAAT berbeda** dari yang asli. Makanya kalau anda adalah **seorang pecinta sejarah yang TIDAK SUKA alias TIDAK TERIMA sejarahnya saya acak.**Ya nggak usah baca apalagi sok ngasih tau soal sejarahnya pake kata kata yang ndewo. Soalnya kalau anda gt, **anda bukan kelihatan pinter tapi****sotoy****.  
><strong>[7] Kamera di Fatal Frame III  
>[8] YES! YES! Returning character disini adalah Kei Amakura, terus kenapa bisa umurnya bisa 27? Ya karena ini sudah setahun sejak fatal frame III. Dengan kata lain, kejadian di Fatal Frame V ini adalah tahun 1990~~ Oh ya sedikit informasi yang saya baca di cameralense wikia katanya Fatal Frame III yang endingnya paling bener yang ada kei ma mio nya gitu XD<br>[9] JANGAN PERCAYA INI! Ini hanya hasil imajinasi dodol dari author bernama Silvermoon Arisato. Sebenarnya saya nggak tau apa hubungannya Yuu dan Misaki tapi karena tahun lahir mereka yang KEBETULAN sama. Dan setelah saya lihat lihat mukanya LUMAYAN sama. Saya bikin aja jadi saudara kembar *kabur sebelum dihajar masa*  
>[10] Sesuai yang saya baca di Timeline Fatal Frame di Fatal Frame wikia, Dr. Kunihiko Asou mengirimkan benda-benda ciptaannya kepada Seijiro Makabe pada tahun 1875. Jadi saya bikin aja, Dr. Asou juga mengirimkan kamera itu ketemannya di China pada tahun yang sama tapi ngaur tanggalnya wakakkaka *buagh*<br>[11] refrence ke Himuro Mansion di Fatal frame I

Word form S.M.A : FINALLY, ITS FINISHED untuk chapter yang ini. Sorry nggak kelihatan misterinya sama sekali TT^TT dan maaf updatenya lama soalnya saya sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen-dosen saya TT^TT. Okay, saya nggak bisa ngomong apa apa lagi selain, happy reading~


	4. Hour 3

**AUTHOR WARNING** : OOC, OC, AU, DLL, DST, ECT, NGGAK SESUAI SEJARAH 3KINGDOM SAYA CUMAN NGAMBIL NAMANYA DAN SAYA PAKSAKAN MENJADI KELANJUTAN DARI FATAL FRAME 3 DAN 4. NGGAK SUKA? NGGAK TERIMA SEJARAH DI ACAK? KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE DI BROWSER ANDA SEKARANG! **KALAU ANDA TETEP BACA, DAN DIRIVIEW TENTANG HAL YANG SUDAH SAYA WARNINGKAN**. SAYA KASIH DOORPRISE JALAN KAKI DARI KOTA ANDA SAMPAI KE KAMPUNG HALAMAN SAYA BUAT WISATA KULINER!

**Hour 3 – The Mansion Secret **

" _...Hey, _didi _bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu?..."_

" _Tentu saja, ada apa Guo _gege? _Apakah Guo _gege _mencari _jiejie_ku? Dia sedang berada di__kamarnya." _

" _Tidak, tidak aku tidak mencari jiejie_mu_.__Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu soal tradisi keluargamu itu?."_

" _Oh itu! Maaf tapi aku tidak tau apa apa selain jika aku melakukan tradisi keluarga itu. Aku akan membantu banyak sekali orang yang ada didunia ini!_"

" _Oh, begitu ya_..."

" _Itu, kenapa Guo _gege _bertanya mengenai hal itu?" _

" _hahaha, karena hal itu sangat menarik..."_

**-What would you do if you want to find a truth?-**

Kei yang baru turun dari taksi sekarang berdiri disebuah kediaman yang lumayan besar dan berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah perumahan di kota tua China ini. Sesaat, Kei terdiam sebentar sambil mengagumi arsitektur Cina kuno yang ada di bangunan ini sebelum Kei melakukan kilas balik saat dia berada di kantor sahabatnya kemarin.

_-__Flashback__-_

_Amakura Kei hanya bisa duduk terdiam sambil memandangi Hikage Ryuu__ yang tampak sangat terpukul. Pria muda itu baru saja__ menceritakan kejadian dimana kedua adiknya menghilang saat ia mengajak mereka jalan__-__jalan di__hutan dekat rumah mereka__. _

"_...Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengajak mereka pergi kehutan terkutuk itu! Ini semua salahku!" _

_Kei hanya bisa menghela napas, ketika Ryuu yang tanpa henti mengulang ulang ucapan tersebut dihadapannya. __Kei tidak pernah menyangka Ryuu yang biasanya selalu tenang dan mampu mengendalikan diri kini tampak sangat memprihatinkan._

_Tak lama kemudian Kei pun berkata, " Sudahlah Ryuu, kau jangan teralu menyalahkan dirimu terus. Itu tidak baik untuk jiwamu. Dulu, aku pernah mengenal orang yang terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian kekasihnya. Dan karena teralu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dia jadi nyaris mati"[1]_

" _Aku tahu, Kei…__" Ucap Ryuu sambil __menghela napas__, "__Daripada terus menyalahkan diri sendiri, lebih baik sekarang aku mencoba mencari mereka ke dalam rumah itu…" _

"_Jangan!" seru Kei, "Dari informasi yang kudapatkan, rumah itu dihuni roh-roh dengan kekuatan spiritual yang sangat kuat. Seseorang dengan kekuatan spiritual yang sangat kecil sepertimu tidak akan mungkin bisa bertahan!"_

"_Tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja!" teriak Ryuu sambil mencengkeram bahu Kei, "Kau tahu di mana manor itu berada, bukan? Antarkan aku ke sana! Kumohon!"_

_Kei menatap mata Ryuu sorot mata Ryuu, Kei dapat menyimpulan bahwa putra pertama keluarga Hikage itu sungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkan adik-adiknya._

"_Maaf Ryuu… Ini demi keselamatanmu. Begitu masuk ke rumah itu, belum tentu kau bisa selamat, apalagi menemukan adik-adikmu," ucap Kei, "Lagipula, bukankah kekuatan spiritual Maron dan Rekka lebih kuat daripada milikmu? Kurasa mereka berdua masih bisa bertahan di dalam sana. Tidak ada cara lain selain mempercayakan semuanya kepada mereka berdua."_

_Ryuu tampak terkejut, namun akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari bahu Kei._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu…" gumam Ryuu lemah, "Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja."_

" _Mereka akan baik-baik saja,Ryuu," ucap Kei berusaha menenangkan Ryuu, "Oh iya, a__ku harap kau bisa mencari alamat tempat ini untukku, aku rasa pemilik rumah ini memiliki koneksi dengan rumah yang ada dialam hutan itu" Ucap Kei sambil memasang wajah serius. _

" _Baiklah, aku akan mencari alamat rumah ini__,__" Kata Ryuu, " Oh ya__,__ Kei__…__"_

" _Ya?" _

" _Bolehkah aku meminta bantuan __darimu__ juga?" Tanya Ryuu dengan ragu-ragu__._

" _Tentu saja, apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Kei, _

_Awalnya Ryuu terdiam sebentar, tapi tak lama kemudian Ryuu pun menyampaikan apa yang ia inginkan, " __Bisakah kau masuk ke dalam manor itu dan__ mencari kedua adikku__? Kurasa aku bisa mempercayakan mereka berdua kepadamu.__" _

_Kei yang mendengar hal tersebut tentu saja terkejut. __Dalam benaknya terlintas kenangan-kenangan buruk saat ia terperangkap dalam _Manor of Sleep. _Ia nyaris saja menolak jika ia tidak melihat sosok dirinya setahun lalu dalam diri Ryuu; sosok pria malang yang putus asa mencari cara menyelamatkan keponakannya…_

_Kei menghela napas. _

"_Baiklah, Ryuu. Aku akan berusaha mencari mereka. Percayalah bahwa kami semua akan kembali, oke?"_

_-__End flashback__-_

" Tuan? Sedang apa Tuan berdiri didepan pagar rumah kami?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil yang membukakan pintu pagar rumah besar itu,

Kei yang terkejut langsung menatap gadis kecil itu dan berkata, " Ah maafkan aku, um... bolehkah aku bertanya apakah rumah ini dulu pernah ditinggali oleh seorang _folk__l__orist _bernama Guo Jia?"

Tidak seperti reaksi yang Kei harapkan, gadis itu langsung berbalik masuk dan berteriak dengan bahasa yang Kei tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kei yang melihat reaksi tersebut tentu saja langsung dibuat bingung. Dan takut jika dirinya dikira orang jahat atau orang gila, tak lama kemudian gadis itu kembali dan membukakan pintu pagar lebar-lebar. Dengan bahasa Jepang yang lumayan lancar, gadis itu berkata, " Silahkan masuk, kakekku sudah menunggu anda didalam."

" Uh er, baiklah..." Kata Kei yang dengan ragu masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Disaat masuk anak perempuan itu menuntun Kei sampai masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan megah dengan gaya asitektur khas Cina kuno dengan lambang burung phoenix yang masih terawat sekali. Tepat di dinding dinding ruangan tersebut terdapat banyak sekali piagam penghargaan, dan tepat dihadapan Kei sekarang terdapat sebuah lemari besar yang tak terhingga jumlahnya. Gadis kecil yang membawa Kei masuk kedalam mempersilahkan Kei duduk di sebuah sofa yang besar sebelum gadis itu berlari untuk memanggil seseorang.

Tak lama setelah Kei duduk sambil mengagumi ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba datang seorang pria tua dengan pakaian khas Cina berwarna biru dengan motif phoenix masuk kedalam dari pintu didekat lemari-lemari besar. Kakek tua itu memberikan sebuah senyuman yang ramah kepada Kei, dan Kei pun membalasnya dengan senyuman pula. Tak lama berselang, kakek tua itu kemudian duduk di kursi tepat dihadapan Kei.

" Um er... um.." Kei langsung mengambil sebuah kamus dari kantong kemudian membukanya untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat.

Sebelum Kei mengucapkan sesuatu, pria tua yang sedang duduk dihadapan Kei langsung mengucapkan sesuatu dengan bahasa Jepang yang sangat lancar, " Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku sudah terbiasa dengan bahasa Jepang"

" Oh" Ucap Kei sambil tersenyum, " Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau, tuan..."

" Namaku adalah Guo Yi Zou, dan ini adalah cucu ku Guo Mei Hua." Ucap pria tua berpakaian biru itu, " Siapa anakmu anak muda? Apakah kau kemari untuk menanyakan tentang pria bernama Guo Jia?" Lanjut Pria tua itu.

Kei terbelalak ketika ia mendengar ucapan dari pria tua itu, bagaimana pria tua itu tau jika dia sedang mencari informasi tentang pria bernama Guo Jia itu? Apakah pria tua ini bisa membaca pikirannya?. " I-iya, aku sedang mencari informasi mengenai Guo Jia. Seorang _folklorist _yang terkenal dari Cina itu, apakah tuan mengetahui sesuatu tentang pria ini?"

Kakek tua itu tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, " Tentu saja, dia adalah saudara dari ayahku, dengan kata lain dia adalah pamanku. Maka dari itu aku tau tentang dia..."

Kei langsung menganguk seolah dia mengerti dengan perkataan dari kakek tua itu, tak lama kemudian Kei langsung mengajukan pertanyaan, " Boleh kah saya tau, siapa Guo Jia itu? Atau lebih tepatnya saudara dari ayah anda itu. Selain pekerjaannya sebagai _folklorist_?"

" Maksudmu kehidupan pribadinya?" Tanya kakek tua bernama Guo Yi Zou itu sambil mengingat ingat tentang saudara dari kakek buyutnya itu, " Ya menurutku Paman Guo Jia adalah seorang pemuda yang pemikirannya sangat tidak bisa ditebak oleh orang kebanyakan. Senyuman selalu saja terpasang di bibirnya, dan otaknya juga amat sangat cerdas. Makanya dia bisa masuk di perguruan tinggi yang berada di Jepang." Lanjut kakek tua itu sambil tersenyum sendiri, " Sewaktu dia masih hidup, beliau sering sekali mengajakku berpergian ke festival dan kadang-kadang mengajakku ketempat dia mengajar. Selain menjadi seorang _folklorist, _Paman Guo Jia berkerja menjadi seorang guru _private_ dengan alasan untuk bersenang-senang."

" Begitu ya..."

" Oh ya, Paman Guo Jia itu mempunyai dua sahabat sewaktu dia berada di perguruan tinggi. Dan kedua sahabatnya itu kakak kelasnya sendiri, yang satu bernama Seijiro Makabe dan yang satu lagi kalau tidak salah namanya Asou.. Asou apa itu. Aku sudah terlalu tua, makanya aku lupa dengan nama sahabat dari paman Guo Jia..." Ucap kakek tua itu,

" Asou? Apakah yang kakek maksud adalah Kunihiko Asou?" Tanya Kei sambil memasang wajah serius, " Namanya Kunihiko Asou bukan?" Lanjut Kei.

Kakek itu meletakan satu tangan didagunya, " Sepetrinya begitu... Soalnya aku lupa total tentang nama dari sahabat paman Guo Jia selain nama belakangnya."

Seketika itu, Kei langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, kakek itu berkata, " Seingatku, sebelum Paman Guo Jia menghilang. Paman Guo Jia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang anak didiknya dari keluarga Zhong yang dikenal sebagai keluarga yang amat sangat misterius. Aku lupa siapa nama kekasih Paman Guo Jia, yang aku ingat dulu Paman Guo Jia selalu saja membawaku setiap kali Paman Guo Jia pergi ke rumah keluarga Zhong untuk bermain bersama adik laki-laki dari gadis itu setelah Paman Guo Jia selesai mengajari mereka membaca, menulis dan pengetahuan lainnya sementara Paman Guo Jia mengobrol bersama gadis itu. Jika kau bertanya dimana keluarga Zhong sekarang, seluruh anggota keluaraga bermarga Zhong itu sudah tiada karena tewas dalam kebakaran hebat saat aku masih kecil dulu.".

Seketika itu, pikiran Kei langsung melayang ke surat yang ia baca antara Dr. Kunihiko Asou dan sahabatnya dari Cina ini. Sebelum kakek itu melanjutkan, Kei langsung bertanya, " Apakah disaat sebelum saudara ayah anda itu menghilang, saudara ayah anda itu tengah menginvestigasi tentang keluarga dari kekasihnya itu?"

Kakek itu langsung menaruh tangan didagunya lagi kemudian menganguk, " Kalau tidak salah iya. Tapi, setiap kali aku bertanya alasannya. Paman Guo Jia selalu saja tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku dan berkata jika ada sesuatu yang menarik dari keluarga Zhong itu."

Disaat itu, Kei mendapatkan titik terang, kemungkinan besar manor yang di maksud oleh Guo Jia di surat miliknya adalah manor dari keluarga Zhong. Sekarang, rasa penasaran Kei teralih kepada keluarga Zhong sekarang apalagi ritual yang disebutkan oleh Guo Jia disuratnya.

Baru saja Kei hendak menanyakan tentang keluarga Zhong, Pria tua bernama Guo Yi Zou itu berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah laci.

" Satu-satunya foto yang menampilkan wajah saudara kakekku itu. Hanyalah ini..." Ucap kakek itu sambil memperlihatkan selembar poto usang dari laci diruangan tersebut yang ia bawa bersamaan dengan kertas-kertas usang yang masih saja terjaga.

Kei pun memandangi photo usang berwarna coklat tersebut, di photo tersebut terdapat tiga permuda. Dua diantara mereka terlihat menggunakan yukata, sementara seorang diantara mereka yang terlihat paling muda sendiri menggunakan baju khas Cina dengan motif phoenix.

" Saudara ayahku yang bernama Guo Jia itu yang menggunakan pakaian ala Cina, dua orang yang ada di photo itu adalah kakak kelas sekaligus sahabat dari saudara kakekku itu. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, dulu Paman Guo Jia pernah bersekolah di Jepang makanya dia bisa berphoto dengan dua orang Jepang itu" Kata kakek tua itu sambil tertawa kecil.

" Begitu ya" Ucap Kei sambil mangut-mangut mengerti dan memperhatikan photo usang tersebut, sesaat kemudian, Kei berkata, " Um, sepertinya di photo ini. Saudara kakek anda memiliki rambut berwarna pirang?"

" Astaga..." Ucap kakek tua itu sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak, " ...maafkan aku, aku yang sudah tua ini lupa mengatakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya, keluarga kami ini berdarah campuran antara Cina dan Inggris. Kalau tidak salah, ibu dari kakek buyut ku itu adalah orang Inggris sementara ayah nya adalah orang Cina, atau sebaliknya[2]. Maafkan aku karena lupa mengatakannya kepadamu"

Disaat itu Kei sedikit terkejut, " Ah tidak apa-apa kok". " _Gila, ternyata ada juga ya folklorist berdarah campuran_" Pikir Kei dalam hati. " Oh ya kakek, apakah Paman anda memiliki sebuah benda bernama kamera obscura?" Tanya Kei.

Kakek itu kemudian bediri lagi, sambil membuka laci lemari yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Kakek tua itu berkata, " Iya, kalau tidak salah dia menyimpannya. Dan kalau tidak salah lagi dia memiliki dua pasang, yang satu tidak berfungsi dan diberikan oleh perempuan yang ada di rumah keluarga Zhong itu. Dan yang masih berfungsi masih ada dan kalau tidak salah aku letakkan di salah satu laci ini..."

Tak lama kemudian kakek tua itu mengambil sebuah kamera dengan warna hijau dan ukiran burung phoenix[3], kondisi kamera itu masih bagus tak ada satupun bagian dari kamera itu yang rusak atau mengihilang. Tak ada satupun debu juga yang berada di kamera itu, kamera itu sepertinya dirawat dengan baik oleh kakek tua itu.

" Ini dia" Ucap kakek itu sambil tersenyum dan duduk dikursinya, " Ini adalah kamera kesayangan dari Paman Guo Jia, dia bilang kamera ini bisa melihat hal yang tidak bisa kita liat. Dan katanya, kamera ini bisa menjadi penghubung dirinya dengan perempuan dari keluarga Zhong itu." Lanjut kakek itu sambil tersenyum, " Tapi, aku tidak tau jika hal hal yang dikatakan oleh Paman Guo Jia itu benar, soalnya aku tidak pernah memakai kamera ini. Aku hanya merawat kamera itu selama bertahun-tahun ini dengan harapan pada suatu hari Paman Guo Jia akan kembali sayangnya hal tersebut tidak pernah terjadi" Lanjut kakek itu lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

" _Dua kamera_?" Ucap Kei dalam hati, " _Jadi, Dr. Asou mengirimkan kamera ciptaannya satu lagi ya setelah surat dari Guo Jia ini?. Hm, entah kenapa instingku mengatakan jika dua kamera dari dua orang ini memiliki koneksi yang sangat kuat dan bisa memecahkan misteri keluarga Zhong ini._" Lanjut Kei dalam hati sebelum matanya tertuju ke surat-surat.

Sesaat keheningan terjadi diantara mereka, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengucapkan sesuatu. Disaat itu keturunan dari keluarga Guo itu terdiam sebentar sambil memandangi Kei sementara Kei sedang membaca tulisan-tulisan berbahasa Jepang dikertas yang ada dihadapannya dengan konsentrasi yang penuh sampai-sampai Kakek Guo Yi Zou yakin jika mata pemuda yang berada dihadapan sebentar lagi akan meledak sangking seriusnya.

" Kau tau anak muda, kau boleh menyimpan surat-surat itu serta kameranya," Ucap Kakek tua itu sambil tersenyum,

" Heh, tapi, bagaimana jika seseorang bertanya tentang..."

Kakek Guo Yi Zou itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata, " Tenang saja, orang-orang yang menanyakan tentang Paman ku itu tidak pernah menanyakan soal Pamanku sampai seserius ini. Lagi pula, sepertinya kau sedang menyelidiki masalah keluarga Zhong yang belum sempat Pamanku selesaikan. Makanya aku rasa kau sangat membutuhkan catatan-catatan tua dari Pamanku itu, belum lagi sejak dulu aku ingin mengetahui satu hal..."

" Satu hal? Bolehkan saya tau?" Tanya Kei sambil memasang wajah serius, seketika itu wajah Kei langsung mengingatkan Kakek Guo Yi Zou ke Pamannya yang misterius itu.

Kakek Guo Yi Zou kemudian tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Kei, " Aku hanya ingin, mengetahui kenapa Paman Guo Jia menghilang. Banyak sekali yang bilang jika dia menghilang karena kutukan dari keluarga Zhong. Tapi aku tidak yakin, karena aku tidak percaya jika Paman Guo Jia bisa mati semudah itu. Aku yakin jika Paman Guo Jia pasti mencari suatu hal yang lebih menarik dari negri Cina ini tanpa memberitaukan ayahku dan anggota keluarga ku yang lain. Maka dari itu, jika kau menemukan sesuatu tentang Paman ku itu, tolong beritau aku..."

Kei terdiam sebentar, Kakek Guo Yi Zou adalah orang yang ketiga yang meminta sesuatu dari dirinya. Kei kemudian menganguk dan berkata, " Tentu saja, jika aku menemukan sesuatu tentang Paman anda, aku akan segera memberitau anda."

" Terima kasih, anak muda..." Balas kakek tua itu sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Kei langsung berpamitan kepada kakek tua bernama Guo Yi Zou itu dan kembali ke hotelnya sambil membawa surat-surat serta Photo pria bernama Guo Jia itu. Dibenaknya, selain menuntaskan investigasinya mengenai keluarga Zhong, dia harus memenuhi janjinya kepada Mio, Ryuu dan sekarang kakek Guo.

Kembali lagi ke mansion Zhong, Maron dan Rekka tengah asik berjalan menuju pintu yang membawa mereka ke neraka dunia ini. Disaat mereka sampai, Maron dan Rekka langsung memperhatikan daerah sekitar dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Disaat Maron tengah mengais-ngais salah satu sudut yang ada di koridor tersebut. Tiba-tiba Rekka berseru,

" Hey _onee__-__chan_, coba lihat kesini!"

" Aku sedang sibuk. Nanti saja!" Balas Maron dengan nada tidak peduli,

" Tapi _nee__-__chan_, aku punya sesuatu yang sangat penting nih!" Ucap Rekka dengan setengah berteriak,

Maron yang sebenarnya malas langsung berdiri dan berbalik menatap adik laki-lakinya, " Ada apa Rekka? Aku harap ini sesuatu yang benar dan bukan hanya akal-akalan mu belaka untuk mengerjaiku!"

" Hey, aku tidak mau mengerjai _nee chan _di saat seperti ini! Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang penting!" Ucap Rekka sebelum menunjuk sebuah bekas telapak sepatu di lantai, " Coba _nee chan _lihat kesini, ada bekas jejak sepatu yang masih baru disini! Aku yakin pasti ada seseorang yang berada di sini sebelum kita!" Lanjut Rekka dengan nada sok ke-Ryuu-an ketika menyampaikan teorinya.

Maron yang melihat jejak sepatu tersebut langsung berlari kearah Rekka dan berkata, "Hmm, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu… Mungkin kau benar, ayo kita ikuti jejak sepatu ini! Siapa tau, jika kita bertemu dengan mereka kita bisa bekerja sama untuk mencari jalan keluar dari tempat yang menyeramkan ini!"

Rekka pun menganguk kuat-kuat. Kedua kakak beradik itu pun sama-sama berjalan mengikuti jejak sepatu tersebut sampai mereka sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang tertutup dengan bekas cap darah di pintunya. Melihat keadaan pintu yang horor, dari Rekka maupun Maron langsung merinding disko dan mulai mengira-ngira dengan apa yang ada dibalik pintu yang horror abis itu. Tapi, karena tidak ada jalan lain untuk keluar dari sini, Maron pun memberanikan diri dengan membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan sementara Rekka sudah bersiap dengan senternya dikalau secara mengejutkan muncul makhluk aneh seperti wanita yang sebelumnya mereka temui.

Dengan detak jantung yang berdetak dengan ekstrem, Maron langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Alangkah kagetnya mereka ketika kedua kakak beradik itu melihat banyaknya mayat-mayat bersimbah darah dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan yang berserakan dilantai ruangan itu. Ingin sekali kedua orang itu berteriak, namun dikarenakan Maron dan Rekka tidak mau mengundang makhluk makhluk seperti wanita yang tadi. Kedua orang itu nyaris terkencing-kencing sambil saling menutup mulut mereka masing-masing.

Setelah memulihkan diri mereka dari _shock_, kedua orang itu mulai memberanikan diri melangkahkan kaki kedalam ruangan itu.

" Me-mengerikan, siapa yang tega melakukan hal seperti ini?" bisik Rekka dengan memasang takut-takut sambil mengikuti jejak langkah kakak perempuannya yang berjalan dihadapannya.

" Aku tidak tau, tapi orang yang melakukan hal ini pasti adalah orang gila," Jawab Maron sambil memperhatikan lantai yang mereka injak.

Disaat itu pula, Maron melihat sebuah kertas yang sudah diremas dan tergeletak tak bertuan didekat sesosok mayat yang sudah tidak karuan lagi bentuknya. Dengan takut-takut Maron langsung mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

" Ah... bahasa Cina!" seru Maron.

" Apa yang tertulis di kertas itu _nee chan_?" Tanya Rekka penasaran,

" Um katanya 'Tolong, tolong, ritualnya gagal dan Tuan muda menjadi gila...'" Jawab Maron dengan pandangan tak yakin, " Sepertinya aku tau siapa pembunuh mereka semua ini," Lanjut Maron.

" Heh?"

" Jadi begini, dari kertas ini tertulis jika 'Tuan muda menjadi gila' kemungkinan besar, si 'Tuan muda' inilah yang telah membunuh mereka semua!. Dan sepetrinya dirumah ini melakukan suatu ritual yang kejam. Aku yakin jika ritual itu gagal dan akhirnya, 'tuan muda'-nya marah dan membunuh semua bawahannya!" Ucap Maron dengan sok tau.

Rekka yang sebenarnya tidak yakin, hanya menganguk saja, " Oh begitu ya..."

' _Seharusnya, aku berada disana untukmu..._'

Maron dan Rekka langsung dikejutkan dengan suara rintih seorang pria yang tepat berada dibelakang mereka tepat di depan pintu dimana mereka masuk tadi. Kedua orang itu dengan takut-takut langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sesosok pemuda tengah berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, dengan sigap, kedua orang itu langsung mengarahkan kamera dan senter yang mereka pegang dan berteriak, "MUSNAHLAH KAU!"

Makhluk itu tiba-tiba menghilang lagi, merasa jika makhluk ini akan muncul dibelakang mereka. Rekka langsung berbalik dan mengarahkan senternya, sayangnya tidak ada seorang pun yang berada dibelakang mereka.

" _Aneh, tadi aku merasa jika makhluk itu akan muncul disini_..." Pikir Rekka,

Ditengah keseriusan mereka untuk mencari makhluk itu, tanpa mereka sadari makhluk itu ternyata berada dibelakang mereka dan hendak memegang bahu Rekka!.

" JAUHKANLAH TANGANMU DARI ADIKKU!" Teriak Maron sambil memotret makhluk itu,

Sayangnya makhluk itu begitu cepat. Dia menghilang lagi sebelum Maron sempat memotretnya, Rekka langsung menghampiri kakak perempuannya dan bertanya, "_N__ee chan _tidak apa apa?"

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya!" Ucap Maron dengan panik.

Maron dan Rekka langsung saling bahu membahu untuk mencari keberadaan makhluk itu.

' _...Kalian... Kalian berbeda?_...'

" Huh!"

Maron dan Rekka langsung menghadap kearah kanan, dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan baju layaknya seorang _folklorist _dan wajah yang seram berdiri disana. ' _...Kalian berbeda... Kalian tidak sama seperti kedua orang itu ya?_'

" DIAM DAN ENYAHLAH KAU!" Teriak Maron sambil mengarahkan kameranya ke makhluk itu.

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu berhasil menghilang dan muncul dibelakang mereka tanpa kedua saudara itu sadari, ' _H__ahaha... Sampai berapa lama kalian seperti ini? Kalian tidak bisa lari, tidak bisa lari dari kutukan bocah itu._'

Secara mendadak, Rekka langsung berbalik dan mengarahkan senternya kepemuda itu dan menekan tombol senternya. Karena tak bisa menghindar, pemuda itu tentu saja terkena serangan dari Rekka.

' _ARGH!' _

" Sekarang!" teriak Rekka,

Maron langsung berbalik dan mengarahkan kameranya ke sosok pemuda itu. Disaat itu pula lingkaran yang berada di sekeliling lensa kameranya menyala, membuat kameranya siap digunakan dengan kekuatan penuh.

"_FATAL FRAME!_"

' _AAAA__AAAAAAARGHHHH__!_'

Kedua kakak beradik itu hanya bisa melihat pemuda itu menjerit kesakitan sebelum menghilang, disaat itu pula. Pemuda itu sepertinya menjatuhkan sesuatu ke lantai...

" Woah! Makhluk tadi menghilangnya cepat sekali! Aku tidak menyangka kamera ini memiliki kekuatan sehebat itu!" Komentar Maron dengan takjub sambil melihat hasil foto yang muncul.

" Eh! Apakah dia kabur sebelum kita memotretnya tadi?" Tanya Rekka yang penasaran.

Maron mengangguk, " Begitulah, tapi dia sudah terkena serangan kameraku. Susah sekali membidiknya! Aku merasakan kekuatan spiritual yang sangat dahsyat tersedot oleh kamera ini saat aku memotret hantu itu. Kamera ini benar-benar ampuh untuk mengusir hantu! Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau lihat hasil foto hantu tadi?"

Baru saja Rekka ingin mengomentari hasil potretan kakaknya mata Rekka langsung tertuju ke sebuah buku berwarna ungu.

" Hey lihat, ada buku disana!" Ucap Rekka sebelum memungutnya dan membukanya, " Ah, ditulis dalam bahasa Planet!"

Maron langsung menjitak kepala adiknya, " Bukan bahasa Planet! Tapi Cina! Berikan benda itu pada ku!"

Maron langsung merebut buku tersebut dari tangan adiknya dan membacanya secara perlahan,

_1 Agustus __1874_

_Aku tidak suka di __f__oto, dan aku juga tidak suka kamera._

_Setiap kali aku melihat benda yang bernama kamera itu saat di universitas dulu__, t__ubuhku selalu gemetar, dan setiap kali aku di photo mataku langsung terasa sakit. Tubuhku juga langsung gemetar diikuti dengan keringat dingin setiap kali melihat hasil __f__oto yang menampilkan wajaku. _

_Akan tetapi, Asou__-s__enpai mengirimkanku sebuah kamera, proyekto__,__r dan sebuah radio untuku. Katanya benda-benda ini bisa membantuku untuk menyelidiki rahasia yang ada di _manor_ keluarga Zhong. Sebenarnya aku kurang yakin, apalagi kata Asou__-__senpai, benda ini bisa melihat hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa. _

_Apakah Asou__-s__enpai maksud adalah makhluk yang hanya bisa Ying Fang lihat dan dengar?_

_Aku jadi penasaran dengan benda ini, makanya aku pun mencobanya di kamarku. Sayangnya, saat aku coba aku menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata kamera ini rusak!__ L__ensa kamera ini retak__ tepat di bagian tengah__. Aku ingin sekali mengirimkan benda ini kembali ke Asou__-__senpai, tapi karena Ying Fang begitu menyukai benda ini. Aku langsung memberikannya sekaligus Proyektor dan radio dengan harapan bisa melindunginya karena dia sering berkata padaku jika ia takut dengan makhluk makhluk yang sering ia lihat mondar mandir dirumahnya. _

_Aku akan mengirimkannya surat mengenai kamera yang dia kirimkan untukku besok. Sekaligus beberapa hal yang ku ketahui tentang keluarga Zhong yaitu ritual memberikan persembahan seorang anak laki-laki yang merupakan anggota keluarga dari Zhong sendiri untuk menenangkan penguasa Neraka yang kalau tidak salah bernama Zhong Kui. __Penguasa Neraka itu __kebetulan adalah generasi pertama dari keluarga Zhong sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu._

_Untuk masalah tugas masing-masing dari anggota keluarga Zhong lebih baik aku simpan dulu. Karena aku masih belum ter__l__alu yakin dengan pengetahuan yang kudapat dari Ying Fang ini. Ying Fang bilang kepad ku, setiap keluarga Zhong harus memiliki sepasang anak, yang satu perempuan dan yang satu laki-laki. Sementara yang laki-laki menjadi tumbal, yang perempuan harus melahirkan keturunan yang bagus untuk__melanjutkan__ generasi keluarga Zhong yang berikutnya. _

_Aku harus menyelidiki rahasia keluarga Zhong ini sampai tuntas, dan mencari cara membawa Ying Fang keluar dari neraka itu._

" Hm, kok dia tidak suka difoto? Sayang banget… Padahal mukanya mirip Gackt..." Komentar Maron sambil membaca buku catatan itu.

Rekka langsung mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan sewot dia berkata, " Tidak setiap orang ganteng suka difoto Kak..."

" Yeah, terserah kau, Rekka," Ucap Maron sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, " Hm... Ternyata keluarga dirumah ini benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Pantas saja 'tuan muda' dirumah ini membunuh semua orang. Habis dia sendiri awalnya mau dibunuh, sih…" Lanjut Maron.

Rekka langsung menganguk, " Aku setuju dengan _nee__-__chan_. Lagi pula, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

" Aku rasa kita harus menyelidiki si 'Tuan muda' ini! Mari kita pergi ke kamar 'Tuan muda' di rumah ini untuk memulai penyelidikan kita!" Ucap Maron sambil berapi-api.

" Tapi _nee__-__chan_, kita bahkan tidak tau dimana kamar 'Tuan muda' dirumah ini!" Kata Rekka,

Maron yang menyadari hal itu langsung menundukan kepala, " Eto benar juga ya..."

" _Sepertinya aku bisa membantu kalian__,__ bocah__-bocah__!_"

Suara itu sangat berbeda dari suara makhluk-makhluk yang mereka temui sebelumnya. Ketika mereka berbalik kebelakang, mereka menemukan hantu seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat berantakan dengan baju yang tak kalah berantakan tengah berdiri dibalik jeruji besi.

"PERGILAH KAU, SETAAAAANN!" jerit Maron dan Rekka histeris sambil mengarahkan kamera dan senter mereka ke arah pemuda itu.

" _Woah! Singkirkan benda-benda itu dari hadapanku!_" Kata pemuda itu dengan panik, " _Aku tidak seperti hantu lain__ di rumah ini__! Aku tidak bisa menyerang kalian karena aku terjebak di jeruji besi ini. Dan kebencianku pun tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa terbang dan melayang bebas di rumah__ i__ni!_" Lanjut pemuda itu.

" Bagaimana kami bisa percaya?" Tanya Maron dengan jutek.

" Benar sekali! Siapa tau ini adalah strategi mu untuk bisa membunuh kami!" Lanjut Rekka.

" _Hey-hey-hey! Dengar bocah-bocah,__ memangnya wajahku ini mirip dengan wajah pembunuh, hah! Aku ini hantu yang manis, baik hati, rajin menabung dan suka menolong! Buktinya sekarang aku terperangkap di dalam jeruji besi ini! D__i__rumah ini__ makhluk makhluk yang bisa terbang bebas seperti pemuda bernama Guo Jia yang baru saja kalian lawan tadi__ b__isa muncul dimana saja__ oleh karena kebencian mereka yang sangat besar sebelum mereka mati. Kebencan itu membuat mereka kehilangan__ akal sehat mereka__,__ seperti__ halnya__ kekasih dari calon adik iparku di__rumah ini. __Keadaanku _sih_ berbeda. K__etika aku mati __di __sini__, __ aku tidak memiliki dendam apapun! __Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa __berkeliaran dengan __bebas seperti makhluk lain yang__ sejenis__ denganku!._" Jelas makhluk itu panjang lebar sampai kedua kakak beradik itu merasa mengantuk.

" Hoo begitu ya... Hoahmm~" Ucap Maron setengah sadar sambil menguap, sama seperti adik laki-lakinya.

" _Oh ya, namaku Sima Zha__o__, senang berkenalan dengan kalian berdua!__ Aku tidak menyangka manusia yang masih hidup seperti kalian bisa masuk ke sini!__ Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa masuk__?__ Apakah kalian berdua masuk kesini dengan alasan yang sama seperti __sepasang kekasih__ yang pernah datang kesini sebelum kalian? Apakah kalian punya hubungan dengan mereka? _" hantu ceria yang bernama Sima Zhao itu menghujani kakak-beradik Hikage dengan pertanyaan.

"Hah, dua orang pemudi dan pemuda? Jangan bilang yang kau maksud adalah Asou Ryotaro dan Fujikawa Yukari. Pasangan yang menghilang itu kan?" Kata Rekka yang _shocked_.

Sima Zhao langsung berfikir sebentar dan berkata, " _Ya, aku tidak tau siapa nama mereka. Tapi, mereka berdua termakan kutukan dari Tuan muda rumah ini. Sayang sekali padahal mereka serasi dan mengingatkan aku dengan kekasihku sendiri__…_"

Maron pun mangut-mangut, " Oh begitu ya... Aku turut sedih mendengarnya…"

"_Dan kalau tidak salah kalian ingin mengetahui kamar tuan muda dirumah ini kan?__ B__iar__ kuberi__ ta__h__u__ jalannya__.__ M__asuk__lah__ lagi kedalam pintu yang ada symbol makhluk Qillin alias setengah naga dan __setengah __kuda__. Setelah itu,__ cari sebuah pintu dengan banyak sekali kunci__ di bagian kiri ruangan__. Disitulah kamar tuan muda itu berada..._"

"Heee…. Begitu ya… Baiklah. Kami akan mencarinya. Awas saja kalau kau sampai berbohong! Jangan kira kami sudah percaya padamu!" ancam Rekka.

"Rekka, kau ini tidak sopan! Oh ya, Sima _xiansheng_, terima kasih atas petunjuk yang kau berikan kepada kami," Ucap Maron sambil tersenyum ramah.

" _Sama-sama, aku hanya ingin kalian bisa membebaskan kami semua kok. Oh ya, jika kalian membutuhkan saran dan bantuan, kalian bisa mendatangiku disini kapan saja! Aku akan selalu __siap__ me__m__bantu kalian! Oh ya, sebelum aku lupa, siapa nama kalian berdua?"_ Tanya Sima Zhao.

" Namaku Hikage Maron, dan ini adikku Hikage Rekka! Kami dari Jepang meski kami bisa bahasa Cina! Salam kenal!" ucap Maron.

Seketika itu, ingatan Sima Zhao langsung melayang ke masa lalunya. Sambil tersenyum Sima Zhao pun berkata, " _Salam kenal juga, oh ya hati-hati ya disana? Gunakan dua benda itu__ baik-baik__ jika kalian benar-benar membutuhkannya!__ Yang penting, jangan gunakan benda-benda itu padaku, oke?_"

" Oke!" seru Maron sambil mengacungkan jempolnya sementara Rekka melipat tangan sambil membuang muka.

Setelah berpisah dengan Sima Zhao, kedua kakak beradik itu pun keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ruangan yang mereka anggap bisa memecahkan misteri ini.

"_Onee-chan _percaya pada hantu yang bernama Sima Zhao itu? Bagaimana kalau dia berniat jahat?" Tanya Rekka curiga.

"Hmm… Dia tidak memancarkan aura pembunuh yang negatif seperti halnya hantu-hantu lain, kok… Tenang saja~ Kemampuan spiritualku kan lebih besar daripada kemampuanmu. Percaya saja padaku!" sahut Maron sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Baiklah…" sahut Rekka dengan nada sedikit tidak yakin.

Kembali lagi ke Kei, hari ini setelah Kei kembali dari perjalanannya di rumah keluarga Guo. Kei mendapatkan telpon dari Ryuu yang menintanya untuk menemui dirinya di salah satu cafe yang ada di pinggiran kota. Kei yang sebenarnya lelah merasa malas bertemu dengan Ryuu, tetapi karena Ryuu membawa kan sebuah berita yang penting, Kei pun memaksakan dirinya untuk datang dan menemui Ryuu di cafe yang Ryuu maksud. Sayangnya, saat Kei sampai, Ryuu tidak kunjung datang. Pada akhirnya, mau tidak mau, cowok kece dari Jepang itu harus menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya sambil membaca surat-surat dan tulisan yang ada di kertas-kertas yang ditulis oleh _folklorist _bernama Guo Jia dalam dua bahasa yaitu Jepang dan Cina di cafe tersebut. Surat-surat itu disimpan dalam sebuah buku journal berwarna coklat berukuran cukup besar.

'_Zhong first Generation History_

_Menurut sejarah yang ada di perpustakaan kota, generasi pertama keluarga Zhong yang sangat misterius itu adalah penguasa neraka bernama Zhong Kui_[4]. _Sesuai sejarah yang dicatat didalam buku sejarah yan ada di perpustakaan kota. Sebelum Zhong Kui menjadi seorang penguasa neraka, Zhong Kui merupakan manusia biasa. Namun karena suatu kejadian disaat dia masih hidup, Zhong Kui tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang dipenuhi dengan dendam yang membara. Sehingga sampai matipun dia menyimpan dendam tersebut, karena dendamnya dan aura negatifnya yang begitu besa__r,__ Zhong Kui pun menjadi seorang penguasa di Neraka. _

_Dan menurut sejarah, Zhong Kui terkadang meneror Raja dari negri Cina jika keturunannya diganggu oleh siapapun dengan cara datang kemimpinya[5]. Bahkan, sejarah pernah mencatat jika Zhong Kui pernah memberikan kutukan kepada seorang Raja yang menganggu keturunannya sehingga Raja itu jatuh sakit dan nyaris meninggal. Maka dari itu, dari jaman ke jaman Raja tidak pernah berani menganggu apa lagi membunuh anggota keluarga Zhong._

_Dikarenakan perlindungan dari Zhong Kui, penerus keluarga Zhong dikabarkan mengorbankan salah satu keturunan dari mereka untuk menenangkan sang penguasa dari neraka tersebut selama bertahun-tahun. Namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuktikannya, karena setiap kali seseorang mencoba untuk menyelidikinya. Orang tersebut selalu saja menghilang tanpa jejak.'_

" Jadi begitu ya..." Ucap Kei dengan nada sok serius, " ...Aku tidak menyangka jika seorang manusia biasa bisa menjadi seorang penguasa neraka." Lanjut Kei yang hendak membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Kei langsung membuka buku catatan miliknya yang berisi catatan yang ditulis oleh Guo Jia. Seorang _foltorist _asal Cina yang sepertinya menyimpan sebuah misteri mengenai manor yang sedang ia selidiki. Dihalaman selanjutnya, Kei membaca tulisan di catatan tersebut dengan penuh konsentrasi sekali.

' _Zhong first generation history,_

_Seperti di catatan yang aku buat sebelumnya. Generasi pertama keluarga Zhong bernama Zhong Kui, yang merupakan seorang penguasa dalam neraka. Namun kemarin setelah aku bertanya kepada Kepala keluarga Zhong sekarang bernama Zhong Yao. Zhong Kui menjadi penuh dengan kebencian karena kedua orang tua dari Zhong Kui pernah memisahkan Zhong Kui dengan seseorang yang dicintainya. Dan kalau tidak salah Zhong Yao berkata jika Zhong Kui sering sekali memberontak dari tradisi keluarganya karena dipisahkan oleh kekasihnya itu, yaitu menggunakan kekuatan magisnya yang luar biasa untuk menyiksa orang lain secara mental dan fisik._

_Karena tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, keluarga Zhong menyegelnya ke neraka. Karena tidak ingin Zhong Kui lepas dari neraka, keluarga Zhong mencoba menyengelnya dengan mengorbankan anak laki-laki mereka yang paling muda atau anak laki-laki yang memiliki kekuatan magis yang sangat kuat. Untuk generasi keluarga Zhong yang sekarang, Zhong Yao memilih untuk mengorbankan anak laki-laki nya yang paling muda yang bernama Zhong Hui. Yang ku dengar dari kakak Zhong Hui yang bernama Zhong Ying Fang, awalnya ayah kedua orang itu hendak mengorbankan kakak mereka yang tertua bernama Zhong Yu. Sayangnya, Zhong Yu meninggal beberapa minggu sebelum dirinya dikorbankan akibat bunuh diri. _

_Jujur saja, aku sangat kasihan melihat kedua orang ini. Aku menganggap kedua orang ini sebagai korban dari kecerobohan generasi pertama mereka. Coba saja kejadian Zhong Kui itu tidak pernah terjadi, pasti kedua orang ini bisa hidup secara normal tanpa dibebani oleh hal yang tidak manusiawi ini. Dari yang aku dengar, keluarga Zhong harus memiliki sepasang anak, satu orang anak perempuan dan satu orang anak laki-laki. Sementara anak laki-lakinya di korbankan untuk Zhong Kui, anak perempuan dari keluarga ini bertugas untuk memberikan keturunan seorang anak laki-laki yang pantas untuk menjadi kepala keluarga Zhong sebelum pada akhirnya dibunuh juga. _

_Jika saja aku bisa, aku ingin sekali membawa Ying Fang keluar dari penjara duniawi itu dan tinggal bersamaku untuk selamanya. '_

" Lumayan menyetuh..." Komentar Kei, "...Entah kenapa orang ini mengingatkan aku dengan _folklorist _bernama Akito itu. Setidaknya orang ini tidak lebay… Ah tidak. Dua orang ini sama lebaynya." Lanjut Kei sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan buruknya di Manor of Sleep.

Baru saja Kei mau membuka halaman selanjutnya dari journal miliknya itu, seorang pemuda yang ia harapkan untuk datang akhirnya datang juga. Ryuu yang baru datang langsung duduk tepat di depan Kei sebelum meminta maaf.

" Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Kei.Ttadi jalanan terjadi kemacetan, maka dari itu aku terlambat," ucap Ryuu sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

" Ahahaha… Tidak apa apa" Ucap Kei sambil menahan kekesalannya, "Lagi pula aku juga baru sampai kok kesini," Lanjut Kei yang sengaja berbohong untuk menjaga perasaan dari Ryuu.

Ryuu hanya bisa mendesah penuh penyesalan, tak lama kemudian Ryuu langsung menatap Kei dan berkata, " Jadi, apakah kau menemukan sesuatu di rumah keluarga besar Guo yang ada di tengah kota itu?"

" Ya, aku menemukan banyak sekali tentang Manor misterius yang berada didekat rumah mu itu." Ucap Kei tersenyum puas sambil memperlihatkan isi didalam journal miliknya, " Dan bukan itu saja, aku juga menemukan hubungan antara _folklorist _bernama Guo Jia itu dengan salah satu penghuni Manor tersebut." Lanjut Kei,

" Oh begitu ya..." Kata Ryuu dengan nada dingin, " Kei, kau benar-benar akan masuk ke manor itu, bukan? Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa membantu?" Tanya Ryuu sambil memasang wajah serius.

Mendengar hal tersebut Kei langsung menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan Ryuu. Kekesalan Kei langsung melonjak ke permukaan.

"Kau masih mau masuk ke dalam, Ryuu? Lupakan. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu melakukan hal itu!"

" Kenapa? Kau punya kamera-kamera itu, bukan? Aku bisa bertarung!" seru Ryuu dengan nada sedikit membentak.

" Kesiapan untuk bertarung tidak cukup untukmu! Memangnya kau yakin bisa keluar hidup-hidup dengan kekuatan spiritual selemah itu, hah!" bentak Kei sambil menatap tajam sahabatnya itu.

Seketika itu Ryuu tertunduk. Kei benar. Diantara dia dan kedua saudaranya, hanya dia saja yang tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran makhluk halus, bahkan sewaktu SMA dia tidak pernah sekalipun kerasukan makhluk halus.

" Biar kujelaskan sekali lagi, Detektif Hikage Ryuu. Kau harus memiliki spiritual yang besar. Aku memang tidak menyatakan jika kekuatan spiritialku itu besar, akan tetapi setidaknya aku bisa melihat dan merasakan kehadiran makhluk yang tidak bisa dilihat orang normal dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Apalagi aku memiliki sebuah benda yang bisa membantuku dalam investigasi ini, maka dari itu kau tenang saja dan duduk di dalam rumahmu sambil menunggu kedatanganku bersama kedua adikmu," Kei menjelaskan dengan kesal sambil melipat tangannya.

Ryuu hanya menunduk saja karena Kei ada benarnya juga. Ryuu kemudian menatap Kei dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, Kei. Aku menyesal sudah meragukanmu, bahkan setelah aku mengatakan aku percaya kepadamu. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan adik-adikku dengan tanganku sendiri… Kedua orangtuaku di Jepang sudah menyerahkan mereka berdua padaku. Aku harus bertanggungjawab…"

Kei langsung mengelengkan kepala, " Tidak apa apa, aku mengerti perasaanmu Ryuu. Aku yakin sekali jika kedua adikmu masih hidup kok didalam sana"

Ryuu hanya tersenyum lemah sebelum membalas ucapan dari sahabatnya itu, " Ya mungkin kau benar juga... Adik-adikku memang bukan manusia biasa."

Percakapan diantara mereka didalam kafe terus berlanjut sampai sore pun menjelang... Setelah itu, kedua pria muda itu pulang dengan beban masing-masing yang masih mengganjal di hati mereka…

=0=0=0=

[1] Refrence to Fatal Frame III_  
><em>[2] Di Dynasty Warrior, Guo Jia kan rambutnya pirang tuh dan nggak dijelaskan kenapa rambutnya pirang. Jadi asal usulnya ngaco aja kalau disini. *dilempar bom molotof*  
>[3] Satu kata : NGAUR, saya nggak bisa membayangkan ukiran yang ada di Kamera Obscura milik Guo Jia, makanya saya bikin aja kaya gini XD. Jangan percaya mentah-mentah ya?<br>[4] Ya, sesuai yang saya baca di wikipedia penguasa neraka itu bernama Zhong Kui. Saya nggak ngaur loh, yang saya ngaurin cuman sejarahnya. Kalau mau lihat ceritanya Zhong Kui, baca aja di wikipedia.  
>[5] Di wikipedia, katanya Zhong Kui itu pernah mendatangi seorang raja negri Cina dalam mimpi. Sekali lagi check saja Wikipedia untuk lebih jelasnya.<p>

**RALAT**: Maaf di chapter sebelumnya saya (Mocca-Marocchi) salaaah… Seharusnya Mio memanggil Kei dengan sebutan oji-san yang artinya paman, bukannya ojii-san. Ojii-san itu artinya kakek… Maafkan saya yang tidak berguna ini! *membungkuk sejuta kali*


	5. Hour 4

**AUTHOR WARNING** : OOC, OC, AU, DLL, DST, ECT, NGGAK SESUAI SEJARAH 3KINGDOM SAYA CUMAN NGAMBIL NAMANYA DAN SAYA PAKSAKAN MENJADI KELANJUTAN DARI FATAL FRAME 3 DAN 4. NGGAK SUKA? NGGAK TERIMA SEJARAH DI ACAK? KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE DI BROWSER ANDA SEKARANG! **KALAU ANDA TETEP BACA, DAN DIRIVIEW TENTANG HAL YANG SUDAH SAYA WARNINGKAN**. SAYA KASIH DOORPRISE JALAN KAKI DARI KOTA ANDA SAMPAI KE KAMPUNG HALAMAN SAYA BUAT WISATA KULINER!

**Hour 4 – The Relationship **

" _Guo _gege_, Guo _gege, _aku mohon. Guo _gege _jangan menyelidiki soal asal usul dari ritual keluargaku. Aku takut jika Guo _gege_..."_

" _Tenang saja, aku akan baik baik saja kok. Lagi pula, walaupun ayahmu tau, palingan dia hanya menjauhkan diriku dari kalian. Aku tidak yakin dia akan membunuhku__.__"_

" _Tidak, Guo _gege _tidak tau! Guo _gege._.."_

" _Sudahlah, tenang saja Ying Fang. Aku janji, apapun yang terjadi aku akan baik baik saja..."_

**- Everybody have a secret that no one shouldn't know it -**

Maron dan Rekka berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang mereka masuki tadi. Kedua orang itu kemudian berjalan di koridor rumah yang gelap itu sambil memandangi sekitar untuk berjaga-jaga. Di saat mereka sampai di depan pintu yang memiliki gambar yang dikatakan oleh Sima Zhao, 'teman baru' mereka tadi, Maron dan Rekka langsung saling memandang satu sama lain.

" Aku rasa kita sudah masuk kedalam pintu ini tadi. Ya kan?" Ucap Maron,

Rekka langsung menganguk, " Yups, benar sekali kita tadi masuk kedalam sini! Dan menemukan dua benda aneh ini, catatan misterius dan hantu..."

" Jadi, apakah kau siap untuk masuk?" Tanya Maron dengan raut wajah serius.

" Haah… Sejujurnya aku masih ragu apakah kita harus masuk ke sini. Tapi kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain… Akan kulakukan apapun untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini!" Jawab Rekka dengan raut wajah penuh tekad.

"Tekad yang bagus, Rekka! Ayo kita masuk! _Let's go_!" Ucap Maron setengah berteriak sambil melangkah masuk kedalam pintu tersebut dan berjalan masuk kedalam lorong gelap yang dipenuhi lilin yang tiada habisnya.

Setelah mendesah panjang, Rekka pun mengikuti langkah kakak perempuannya dengan sewot. Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, bahaya besar menanti mereka tepat diujung koridor yang gelap itu.

" _Akhirnya ku dapatkan kau, Yan Lu..._"

" Eh!" Rekka langsung tersentak ketika mendengar suara laki-laki yang begitu menyeramkan. Ia langsung berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri, depan dan belakang sambil memegang senternya dengan siaga. Dia bersiap apabila sesosok hantu yang lebih mengerikan dari Guo Jia atau Yukari atau hantu yang lebih banyak ngoceh dari Sima Zhao muncul dihadapannya.

Maron yang melihat tingkah laku adik laki-lakinya langsung berhenti melangkah dan berbalik memandangi wajah adiknya yang berubah menjadi pucat dan bercucuran keringat dingin.

" Rekka, kamu nggak apa apa? Atau kamu... Melihat makhluk-makhluk itu?" Ujiar Maron yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya sambil memberikan sapu tangan miliknya.

Hendak Rekka menjawab ucapan kakak perempuannya, tiba-tiba sebuah kekuatan aneh yang memengaruhi hatinya langsung mendorong dirinya untuk membentak kakak perempuannya sebelum Rekka menepis tangan kakaknya sendiri sampai sarung tangan kesayangan kakaknya jatuh kelantai, " A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Jangan pedulikan aku, lebih baik _Onee-chan_ focus saja pada investigasi bodoh ini!"

Maron tentu saja dibuat terkejut oleh reaksi dari adiknya. Ketika Maron membuka mulutnya, Maron dapat merasakan sebuah kekuatan aneh yang memengaruhinya untuk membalas perkataan adiknya dengan bentakan juga. Akan tetapi, rasa sayangnya pada Rekka masih mampu mengalahkan dorongan dari kekuatan aneh itu, " Um, baiklah kalau begitu. Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, cepat beritahu aku, ya?"

"Tidak usah kau suruh juga akan kulakukan!" Kata Rekka setengah berteriak sebelum berjalan maju duluan dan diikuti oleh Maron.

Disaat kedua kakak beradik itu berjalan dikoridor yang gelap tersebut, sesosok makluk mengikuti mereka dari belakang tanpa memberikan suara ataupun jejak dengan hati yang sudah dibekukan oleh kebencian dan dendam bagaikan angin malam hari yang tajam menusuk….

Sementara itu, ditengah-tengah sebuah kota di China, seorang pemuda kece dari Jepang, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Amakura Kei, tengah berada di salah satu angkutan umum di negeri tirai bambu ini. Ia terlihat sedang serius membaca catatan peninggalan dari Guo Jia, yang berisi tentang hubungan keluarga Zhong di negeri ini.

' _The Zhong Family relationship_

_Menurut Ying Fang, walaupun keluarganya jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang diluar dan juga Kaisar di negeri ini. Keluarganya memiliki hubungan baik dengan keluarga bangswan bermarga Wang. Ying Fang tidak pernah tau, bagaimana bisa keluarganya dan keluarga Wang dapat memiliki hubungan yang begitu baik. Yang hanya ia tau, keturunan dari keluarga Wang sering kali dijodohkan oleh keturunan dari keluarganya dan dia sangat tidak berharap jika dia dijodohkan oleh salah satu dari penerus keluarga Wang oleh ayahnya. Untung saja, __menurut informasi yang kudapatkan,__k__edua anak dari keluarga Wang __saat ini__semuanya__ perempuan, yang satu bernama Wang Yuan Ji dan yang satu bernama Wang Mei Yin. Keduanya dikabarkan sudah ditunangkan dengan keturunan dari keluarga bangsawan Sima, yang bernama Sima Shi dan Sima Zhao. __Ying Fang belum tahu akan hal ini dan aku yakin ia akan bernapas lega saat mengetahuinya. __Aku tidak sabar untuk memberitaukan pada Ying Fang tentang kabar ini saat mengunjunginya nanti, dan bertanya lebih banyak lagi tentang keluarganya...'_

Kei langsung menutup journal tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam tas yang ia bawa selama perjalanan di negeri tirai bambu ini. Kei langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah luar jendela dengan perasaan bingung. Akhir-akhir ini perasaannya selalu campur aduk setiap kali membaca catatan dari _folktorist _yang sudah menghilang selama berpuluh-puluh tahun itu. Kei merasa jika ia mulai mengerti perasaan pemuda yang bernama Akito di _Manor of Sleep_ setelah membaca tulisan-tulisan dari Guo Jia yang memiliki kisah cinta yang sama, yaitu sama-sama jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita yang berasal dari keluarga yang melakukan ritual rahasia dan mencoba mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan wanita itu dari takdirnya yang kelam. Apakah Kei akan mendapatkan kesialan yang sama seperti kedua orang itu? Apakah Kei harus menganti pekerjaannya menjadi seorang penulis novel fiksi saja supaya bisa terhindar dari kisah cinta yang sama dengan dua pria itu? Lamunan Kei langsung terhenti ketika angkutan umum yang dikendarainya berhenti di sebuah terminal bus yang berada didekat sebuah perumahan kecil yang terhubung dengan hutan.

Kei tanpa menunggu lama langsung turun dari angkutan umum tersebut, kemudian berjalan kaki masuk kedalam hutan untuk mencari _Manor Of Hatred_ yang sedang ia selidiki. Ketika Kei melangkahkan satu kakinya kedalam hutan, Kei sudah bisa merasakan aura-aura yang kurang menyenangkan untuknya. Ketika Kei melangkah lagi, Kei langsung serasa diterjang oleh berbagai aura kebencian yang benar-benar kuat sehingga membuat Kei langsung mundur satu langkah.

" _Auranya... Mengerikan sekali, lebih mengerikan dari _Manor of Sleep..." Pikir Kei.

Kei langsung menarik napasnya, kemudian menenangkan dirinya sebentar sebelum memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam hutan tersebut lagi.

" _Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi, banyak janji yang harus kupenuhi!"_ Ujiar Kei sebelum berlari masuk kedalam hutan, " _Maron, Rekka, Yukari, Ryotaro... Semoga aku tidak terlambat untuk menolong kalian!"_

Kembali lagi ke Hikage bersaudara. Maron dan Rekka akhirnya menyadari lorong yang mereka masuki ini terasa lebih panjang dari saat mereka pertama kali masuk kedalam lorong ini. Rekka dan Maron yang sudah kelelahan memilih untuk duduk sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan fisik mereka.

" Fueeeh... Kenapa Lorongnya terasa panjang ya?" Kata Maron sambil memandang lurus kearah lorong yang mereka masuki tadi.

Setelah Rekka mengelap peluh miliknya, Rekka berkata, " Iya, rasanya panjaaang sekali... Tidak seperti ketika kita pertama kali kita masuk kedalam sini."

Disaat Maron sedang meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, mata Maron langsung tertuju ke sapu tangannya yang tergeletak di lantai, " Eh, sapu tangan itu!"

" Hm, ada apa _Onee-chan_?" Tanya Rekka,

Maron langsung menghampiri sapu tangan tersebut kemudian mengambilnya. Maron pun memandangi sapu tangan tersebut sebelum berkata, " Jangan-jangan..."

" Rekka, kau tunggu dulu disini!" Ucap Maron dengan setengah berteriak,

" Hah! Kenapa?" Tanya Rekka penasaran,

" Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi!"

" Hey tunggu _Onee-chan_!"

Maron langsung berlari menuju arah dimana mereka masuk tadi, hal tersebut langsung mengejutkan Rekka. Belum sempat Rekka menghentikan kakak perempuannya, Maron sudah menghilang ditengah-tengah kegelapan koridor tersebut.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sih?" Ucap Rekka penasaran,

Baru saja Rekka membalik badannya, Rekka dikejutkan dengan munculnya kakak perempuannya dari arah yang berlawanan, " Hah! Bagaimana bisa?"

" Sudah aku duga, ada yang salah dengan koridor ini!" Kata Maron sambil memasang wajah serius, pandangan Maron langsung tertuju ke wajah manis adik laki-lakinya.

Rekka yang mendengar hal tersebut tentu saja langsung tanggap dengan perkataan kakaknya, " Jangan bilang jika sejak tadi kita masuk kesini, kita hanya berputar putar saja begitu!"[1]. Sebelum Maron mengatakan sesuatu, Rekka sudah merocos duluan, "Sudah aku duga, hantu bernama Sima Zhao itu punya niat yang sejelek wajahnya sejak awal! Ugh! Seharusnya aku bunuh dia menggunakan Senter ini!"

" Rekka, kita tidak boleh langsung berasumsikan jika Sima Zhao menjebak kita! Kau pikir hantu dirumah ini hanya dia saja? Dirumah ini banyak hantunya loh!" Kata Maron sambil memandang sebal adiknya.

" Ugh, walaupun _Onee-chan_ berkata seperti itu, aku tetap merasa jika Sima Zhao lah penyebab dari semua ini! Dia pasti sengaja menjebak kita disini agar kita mati kelaparan dan menemaninya di balik jeruji besi itu!" Kata Rekka dengan penuh amarah.

Hendak Maron menegur ketidaksopanan adiknya, kedua kakak beradik itu mendengar suara rintihan seseorang...

" _Yan Lu...Yan Lu istriku... Inikah cara dirimu membalas cintaku yang tulus ini?_"

Bulu kuduk kakak beradik itu langsung berdiri, mereka langsung bahu membahu memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya dan bersiap dikalau tiba-tiba makluk itu muncul dihadapan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, tabung di kamera dan senter yang masing-masing mereka pegang mulai berubah warna menjadi merah. Maron maupun Rekka sama-sama dapat merasakan kehadiran makluk yang benar-benar mereka tidak inginkan sekarang.

**GREPP!**

Tiba-tiba saja sepotong telapak tangan muncul dari kegelapan dan langsung menarik kaki Maron.

"WAAAAAH, TOLONG AKU!" Jerit Maron yang ketakutan akibat ditarik oleh telapak tangan yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

" _ONEE-CHAN_!" Rekka langsung mengarahkan senternya kearah tangan yang telah termutilasi dari tubuhnya itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, lingkaran yang berada tepat di lampu senter itu mulai penuh dan Rekka pun merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang besar dapat ia keluarkan disaat tombol yang berada disenter itu ia tekan.

" _FATAL FRAME!_" [2]

Tangan tersebut langsung menghilang diikuti dengan jerit kesakitan seorang pemuda, dan Maron pun bisa bebas dari jeratan tangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, kegelapan yang berada di kordor tersebut menghilang dan digantikan dengan cahaya-cahaya lilin yang tak ada habisnya. Maron berusaha pulih dari keterkejutannya sambil berdiri dan mengambil kameranya yang jatuh ke lantai tadi.

" Fuih, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Rekka!"

" Sama-sama… Eto, _Onee-chan_ tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Rekka dengan khawatir.

Maron langsung menganguk dan berkata, " Iya aku tidak apa-apa…"

" _Sialan kau bocah! __K__au sama saja seperti saat itu, melindungi kakakmu yang busuk itu!_" Ujiar seseorang, pandangan Maron dan Rekka pun tertuju kearah sesosok hantu yang muncul. Hantu tersebut mengunakan pakaian yang rapi selayaknya bangsawan, rambutnya yang coklat diikat dengan ikat kuda. Mata hantu tersebut menunjukan sebuah kebencian yang besar terhadap Maron yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan bingung sementara itu kedua tangan makluk tersebut terlihat gosong[3] akibat serangan senter milik Rekka.

"Kakak busuk? Kata-kata macam apa itu? Memangnya dia tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya sendiri sudah membusuk di dasar bumi sana?" Maron berkata sinis.

" _Yan Lu... Yan Lu ku sayang, kenapa kau tega melakukan hal ini kepadaku? Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia dari pada aku?_" Ucap hantu tersebut sambil menatap Maron dengan pandangan penuh kebencian dicampur dengan kesedihan.

" Apa maksudmu? Namaku Hikage Maron, bukan Yan Lu!" Ucap Maron dengan posisi siap bertarung.

Terpancing pada bantahan yang dilontarkan oleh Maron, hantu itu tentu saja marah besar! Lilin-lilin yang berada dikoridor itu mulai meredup secara perlahan-lahan, dan tak lama kemudian hantu itu berteriak, " _KAU LUPA__,__ HAH__!__? BIARKAN AKU MENGINGATKANNYA!_"

Kembali lagi ke Kei, Kei berjalan terus menerus masuk kedalam hutan. Dia sudah tidak tau seberapa jauh dirinya dengan jalan raya, akan tetapi Kei tau jika dia tidak bisa membatalkan niatnya untuk mencari Manor tersebut dan menemukan adik-adik dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Ketika Kei berjalan dihutan, tiba-tiba mata Kei tertuju ke sebuah gelembung sabun yang terbang kesana kemari dihadapannya. Kei tentu saja heran, bagaimana ada bisa sebuah gelembung sabun berada dikawasan dimana anak-anak kecil tidak boleh bermain? Meski begitu, Kei tetap saja tersenyum melihat gelembung-gelembung sabun yang indah itu.

" Manis sekali..." Komentar Kei sambil menyentuh salah satu gelembung yang ada dihadapannya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanan nya.

**PYAR!**

_Ketika gelembung tersebut meletus, tiba-tiba Kei mendapatkan sebuah pengelihatan aneh._ _Kei mendapati dirnya berada disebuah ruangan sambil duduk ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, ketika dia melihat kesamping kanannya__,__ Kei melihat seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar 11 tahun dengan rambut bergelombang yang diikat kuda yang juga duduk bersamanya, sementara itu tepat disamping kanan bocah laki-laki itu ada seorang pria __dewasa__ yang berumur lebih dari 30 tahunan tengah duduk bersama mereka juga. _

_Bukan hanya itu, Kei menyadari sesuatu hal yang aneh dengan dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja rambutnya yang pendek __ber__tambah panjang sebahu, tubuhnya semakin kecil dan beberapa area dari tubuhnya pun berubah total. Tak lama kemudian, Kei menyadari suatu hal... Dia berubah menjadi seorang GADIS__ KECIL__! _

"_Guo_-**Laozhi**_, perkenalkan ini adalah kedua anak-anakku yang sudah kuceritakan padamu sebelumnya. Semoga anda bisa tahan dengan sikap mereka..." Ucap Pria paruh baya itu sambil bersoja. _

_Suara tawa seorang pemuda langsung menarik perhatian Kei, Kei langsung berbalik kearah sang pemilik suara. Disaat itu, Kei melihat seorang pemuda yang begitu familiar untuknya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut pendek yang berwarna pirang,__ dengan__ pakaian layaknya seorang folktorist. Disamping pemuda itu ada seorang anak kecil, berumur sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun jika dilihat-lihat Kei juga merasa familiar oleh mata milik anak kecil ini. _

" _Tidak perlu seperti itu Zhong__-_**xiansheng**_, aku yakin anak anda adalah anak anak yang baik dan tentu saja pintar. Saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk membuat mereka lebih pintar lagi..." Ucap __p__emuda __berambut pirang __itu sambil tersenyum._

_Di__detik itu, ingatan Kei langsung melayang ke photo yang diberikan oleh Kakek Guo Yi Zou. Sekarang Kei ingat pemuda yang berada didepannya ini bernama Guo Jia, folktorist yang ia selidiki dan ia duga memiliki sebuah hubungan yang kuat dengan keluarga Zhong. Sementara itu, bocah yang disampingnya pasti Guo Yi Zou, keponakan kesayangan Guo Jia yang saat itu masih kecil. _

_P__andangan Kei__, yang saat itu masih berada di dalam tubuh si gadis kecil,__ tak pernah bisa lepas dari wajah Guo Jia. Disaat folktorist berdarah campuran itu menatapnya, dengan reflek, Kei langsung tertunduk malu. _

"_Zhong__-_**guniang**_, saya mohon kerja sama dari anda..." _

_Dengan malu-malu, Kei pun berkata, " I-Iya... Guo__-_Laozhi_..." _

Dan apa yang ia lihat pun berakhir.

Didetik itu pula, Kei menyadari jika dia berada didepan Manor yang dinamakan _Manor of Hatred_. Dengan cekatan, Kei langsung mengambil kamera yang berada di tasnya. Kemudian mengarahkan kameranya kearah manor tersebut, disaat itu tabung kameranya berubah menjadi biru. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, Kei langsung memotret bagian depan rumah tersebut...

…dan mendapatkan gambar seorang gadis berpakaian serba hijau yang tak lain adalah Maron masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

" Tidak salah lagi!" Ucap Kei, " Aku harus masuk kesana dan menyelamatkan mereka!"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Kei langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Kembali lagi ke Hikage bersaudara. Maron maupun Rekka masih kewalahan ketika melawan makhluk yang satu ini. Hantu yang satu ini memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk menyerang kedua kakak beradik ini. Sesekali dia menghilang, kemudian muncul, namun hanya telapak tangannya saja. Kemudian menghilang lagi ketika Maron dan Rekka hendak memotret kedua telapak tangan tersebut,

" _Apakah kau tau__,__ Yan Lu? Aku telah memotong tanganku sendiri setelah membunuhmu__!__ Karena apa? Karena aku begitu menyesal karena membunuhmu__!__ Tapi aku juga begitu membencimu karena kau telah menghianati cintaku ini!_"

Maron yang kesal di panggil dengan sebutan 'Yan Lu' kemudian berteriak, " Sudah kubilang namaku Hikage Maron! Bukan Yan Lu! Dasar hantu buta tuli!"

" _Kau tidak mau mengakui namamu sendiri__,__ Yan Lu? Kau benar-benar__ rendah__!_"

Tiba-tiba hantu tersebut muncul tepat disamping Maron! Maron yang tak bisa menghindar langsung dicekik oleh hantu tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, sementara itu tangan kirinya mengeluarkan hepasan angin yang membuat Rekka terlempar dan menabrak dinding dengan keras. Karena merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di punggungnya, Rekka tak dapat berdiri maupun mengarahkan senternya kearah hantu yang sedang mencekik kakak perempuannya. Sialnya, kamera yang dipegang Maron jatuh kelantai akibat kuatnya cekikan dari hantu yang misterius itu.

" _Bagaimana sekarang Yan Lu? Apakah kau ingat semua hal yang telah kau lakukan padaku?_" Tanya hantu tersebut.

Maron berusaha untuk menarik napas sebelum berkata, " Aku...Bukan... Yan Lu!"

" _DAN SEKARANG KAU MASIH MENGELAK__,__ YAN LU? KITA LIHAT APAKAH KAU BISA MENGELAK LAGI SEKARANG!_" Teriak hantu itu sebelum tertawa kencang.

Semakin lama, Maron semakin kehilangan kesadarannya sementara Rekka berusaha mati-matian untuk berdiri dan pulih dari rasa sakitnya. Sayangnya, tidak peduli seberapa keras Rekka berusaha memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit, tenaganya tetap tidak dapat pulih.

"_Sial! Kenapa tubuhku tidak mau mendengarkanku! Padahal Onee-chan sedang dalam bahaya… Kenapa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Sial! Sial! SIAAAAAAALLL!" _Rekka mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

**JPRETT!**

Disaat-saat keputus asaan seperti ini, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kamera yang sedang memotret. Disaat yang bersamaan, Maron juga mendengar suara teriakan dari hantu itu yang tengah mencekiknya. Hantu itu pun melepaskan cekikannya dan menjatuhkan Maron di lantai. Di saat itu juga tenaga Rekka pulih dan ia segera mendekati kakaknya.

" _Onee-chan_ tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rekka,

" Iya, bagaimana dengan kau?" Tanya Maron.

" Iya aku tidak apa apa kok, _Onee-chan…_"

"Kalian baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Rekka dan Maron langsung terkejut begitu mendengar suara pria tersebut. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat sosok seorang pria dengan Kamera Obscura yang lain di tangannya...

[1] Ya sebenernya sih di Fatal Frame nggak pernah ada kejadian ginian, tapi ini based on saya (Silvermoon Arisato) pas main Fatal Frame III. Tanpa sadar, saya dari tadi muter-muter di antara monor of Sleep yang mau masuk ke dalam ruangan apa tuh saya lupa. Saya kira dungeon nya kaya gini, sekalinya saya berputar-putar sendiri karena salah masuk pintu! Kacau deh pokoknya saat itu jadi malu sendiri, dan akhirnya saya pun dapet ide buat bikin dungeon kaya gini (sekali-sekali lah di Fatal Frame ada dungeon kaya gini *digaplok Tecmo dan ditampar Hikage Siblings*).  
>[2] Jujur, mau senter mau kamera sama aja 'Fatal Frame'<br>[3] Ya, saya membayangkan kalau misalkan setiap kali 'Fatal Frame' bagian tubuh hantunya kebakar ehehehe...

Glossary

Laozhi: guru (artinya kurang lebih kayak "sensei")

Xiansheng: tuan, panggilan dalam bahasa Cina kepada pria dewasa yang dihormati

Guniang: nona, panggilan dalam bahasa Cina kepada seorang wanita muda


	6. Hour 5

**AUTHOR WARNING** : OOC, OC, AU, DLL, DST, ECT, NGGAK SESUAI SEJARAH 3KINGDOM SAYA CUMAN NGAMBIL NAMANYA DAN SAYA PAKSAKAN MENJADI KELANJUTAN DARI FATAL FRAME 3 DAN 4. NGGAK SUKA? NGGAK TERIMA SEJARAH DI ACAK? KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE DI BROWSER ANDA SEKARANG! **KALAU ANDA TETEP BACA, DAN DIRIVIEW TENTANG HAL YANG SUDAH SAYA WARNINGKAN**. SAYA KASIH DOORPRISE JALAN KAKI DARI KOTA ANDA SAMPAI KE KAMPUNG HALAMAN SAYA BUAT WISATA KULINER!

**Hour 5 – The ****M****eeting**

"_Yan Lu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu…"_

"_Hmm? Apa itu?"_

"_Apakah kau yakin kita dipertemukan oleh takdir?"_

"_Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin sekarang kita bisa bersama, bukan?"_

"_Jika itu memang benar, kenapa sekarang kau mengkhianati takdir itu, Yan Lu?"_

**If it****'s a**** Destiny****,**** there must be a meeting**

Kei memasang wajah Mupeng, alias Muka Pengen.

Mungkin wajahnya ini menunjukkan betapa pengennya dia untuk membongkar rahasia di balik manor keluarga Zhong ini. Baru saja dia masuk beberapa langkah dalam rumah yang berhantu itu. Kei sudah bisa merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari segala arah.

" Lumayan mirip dengan Manor of Sleep, bedanya... Rumah ini bergaya Cina..." Komentar Kei sebelum mengambil sebuah kamera dari tasnya.

Kei kemudian melangkah beberapa langkah lagi tanpa ragu ketika merasa rumah itu aman dari mara bahaya. Baru saja Kei hendak membuka pintu dengan gambar setengah naga setengah kuda di gagangnya, Kei dikejutkan dengan kemunculan sesosok hantu dari pintu.

" Woah!"

Kei dengan reflek langsung melompat kebelakang, dia langsung mengarahkan kamera tersebut kearah hantu sebelum...

" Kok nggak nyala?" Ucap Kei sambil melihat kearah kameranya. Kei langsung panik sendiri, dia sadar satu hal. Karena Kei sudah lama tidak menyentuh kamera itu, apalagi mempergunakannya, Kei LUPA TOTAL bagaimana cara menggunakan kamera itu.

" Mampus deh, apa mendingan kamera ini gue lempar aja? Ah jangan-jangan, kamera ini kan satu-satunya yang berfungsi..." Lanjut Kei sembari menyegarkan memorinya tentang kamera obscura itu.

" _Kau, kau pasti hendak menyiksa mereka lagi kan?_" Tutur hantu tersebut sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh dengan kebencian.

Kei langsung menoleh kearah hantunya, disaat itu Kei menyadari sesuatu. Hantu yang ada dihadapannya ini, adalah Guo Jia, seorang _folktorist _yang menghilang ketika menyelidiki tentang rumah ini.

" Guo Jia?" Ucap Kei yang shock karena melihat langsung sosok hantu dari _folktorist _terkenal di Cina ini. Disaat yang bersamaan, Kei juga merasa kasihan dan mengira-ngira sebab kematian dari _folktorist _ini. Menurut Kei yang mendapatkan insting detektif dari sahabatnya Ryuu, hantu kece nan menakutkan yang ada dihadapan dirinya ini pasti mati karena ditusuk oleh benda tajam berkali-kali sampai mati. Ini dibuktikan dengan pakaiannya yang dilumuri dengan darah di bagian dada dan untuk motif Kei tidak tau yang pasti Kei mangira kematiannya berhubungan dengan keluarga Zhong.

Tanpa peringatan, hantu tersebut langsung melayang kearah Kei. Kemudian berusaha mencekiknya, untungnya Kei dapat menghindar dengan berlari kearah pintu tersebut dan berusaha membukanya. Sayangnya pintu tersebut tak dapat terbuka sama sekali sekuat apapun Kei mencoba untuk membukanya. Dengan panik Kei langsung berlari kearah sebaliknya sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana cara menggunakan kamera Obscura yang ia bawa. Sayangnya, kecepatan Kei berlari masih bisa dikejar oleh aroah penasaran dari Guo Jia yang tidak tenang. Mengetahui dia bisa saja tidak selamat dari kejaran aroah penasaran Guo Jia, Kei langsung mendapatkan ide, " Mendingan ku lempar aja ini kamera... Ah tidak-tidak, aku mau pakai apa ketika melawan hantu-hantu yang lainnya?"

Ketika sedang berada dalam aksi kejar-kejaran antara dirinya dan hantu penasaran. Kei tak menyadari ada sebuah papan yang tergantung dikoridor tersebut. Dalam waktu yang singkat, dengan elitnya kepala cowok kece itu langsung terhantuk dengan sukses nya sampai jatuh.

" OW! SIAPA SIH YANG NARO-NARO PAPAN DISEKITAR SINI!" Teriak Kei dengan penuh kesetresan, disaat itu pula ingatan Kei bagaimana cara menggunakan benda yang ada ditangannya pun kembali. Dengan pede-nya, Kei langsung berdiri, dan berbalik kearah hantu yang tengah mengejar-ngejarnya sekarang. Dengan ke-pede-an tingkat tinggi, Kei langsung memotret hantu tersebut dengan kekuatan penuh.

" _FATAL FRAME!_"

Sesaat kemudian, terdengarlah suara jeritan dari hantu tersebut yang begitu menyedihkan. Kei tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menjadi seorang penonton saja yang menyaksikan sosok itu perlahan-lahan menghilang bagaikan kabut...

" Eh ada buku?" Ucap Kei ketika melihat sebuah buku berwarna ungu yang berada di lantai.

Ketika itu, Kei berjongkok dan menatap buku berwarna ungu itu sebentar sebelum celingak-celinguk nggak jelas. Tak lama kemudian Kei langsung mengambil buku berwarna ungu tersebut, berdiri kemudian membacanya, " Ternyata ketakutanku berlebihan sekali ya, ku kira buku ini ada hubungannya dengan buku ungu yang pernah diceritakan oleh temanku[1]"

2 _Agustus 1874_

_Kemarin, aku bicara pada Ying Fang terang-terangan mengapa aku menjadi guru mereka disini, _

_Tapi, reaksi yang Ying Fang tunjukan kepadaku sangat di__luar dugaan. Dia malah melarangku dan memperingatkanku akan bahaya yang akan kuhadapi nanti. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak peduli, aku memang sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku nanti jika ayah Ying Fang mengetahui rencanaku ini. Tapi, rasa penasaranku mengalahkan rasa kekhawatiranku sehingga aku tetap ngotot untuk menginvestigasi tentang rumah ini berikut dengan tradisi mengerikan mereka. _

_Berbicara tentang Ying Fang, sampai sekarang aku masih belum berani menyatakan perasaanku kepada dia. Mulut ku selalu saja terasa kelu ketika aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku kepadanya. Aku tau, aku semakin tersiksa jika terus terusan menyimpan perasaan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, selain mulutku terasa kelu, disetiap kesempatan dimana aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku ini padanya. Pasti ada saja hal yang menganggu kami, aku jadi heran kapan aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku ini kepadanya._'

Kei langsung menutup buku tersebut setelah membacanya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas miliknya, " Tentang Ying Fang lagi, entah kenapa aku jadi mati bosan membaca catatan pemuda ini."

" Hm... Dimana aku sekarang ya?" Ucap Kei sambil melihat sekelilingnya, " ...Kalau tidak salah aku masuk dari jalan ini ya?" Lanjut Kei sebelum berjalan memasuki sebuah koridor yang gelap.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kei sadar jika jalan yang dia ambil bukanlah jalan yang benar. Karena tepat dihadapan Kei, terdapat sebuah pintu besar yang setengah tertutup seperti ada orang yang sudah memasukinya sebelum dirinya. Kei secara perlahan-lahan dan dengan gaya sok bagaikan seorang karakter yang ada di film aksi, membuka pintu tersebut dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangannya kanannya sudah siap dengan kamera obscura.

1...2...3...4...!

Kei begitu shock ketika menemukan sesosok makhluk berambut coklat yang tengah asik bersantai dengan melayang-layang[2] di balik jeruji ruangan itu...

" _W__hat the..._" piker Kei sambil _sweatdropped_.

'_Oh! Masih ada manusia juga ya?_' Ucap makhluk tersebut sambil kembali ke _stance _–nya semula,

" Enyahlah kau setan!" Ucap Kei sambil mengarahkan kamera-nya ke makhluk tersebut,

' _HEY! HEY! Tunggu dulu, aku bukan hantu seperti Guo Jia dan yang lain!_' Ucap makhluk itu yang langsung menjongkok untuk menghindari bidikan kamera dari Kei.

" Oh ya? Apakah kau ada alasan yang bagus agar aku bisa percaya kepadamu?" Tanya Kei dengan memasang wajah serius.

Makhluk itu kembali berdiri lagi, kemudian dia berkata, " _Tentu saja aku punya__,__O__m__-__om bermuka mesum!_"

" _Apa! Muka mesum?_" Pikir Kei sambil menahan amarahnya yang meledak ledak akibat panggilan barunya.

" _Aku ini tidak bisa menyerang kalian karena aku terjebak di jeruji besi ini. Dan kebencianku pun tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa terbang dan melayang bebas di rumah hantu ini__!__" _

" _So?_" Ucap Kei dengan jutek karena kesal akibat sebutan yang makhluk ini berikan padanya.

" _So? Apa itu?_"

" Mbah lu!" Balas Kei dengan singkat, " Dengar hantu, aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal nggak penting seperti ini. Cih, untuk apa aku berbicara kepadamu? Lebih baik aku pergi saja.." Lanjut Kei dengan cuek.

" _Hey__,__ Om__-__Om bermuka mesum! Tunggu dulu! Tadi aku melihat ada dua __bersaudara__ anak kecil dan sepasang pemua__-__pemudi pergi kesini!_" Seru si makhluk alus yang nggak tau malu and sopan santun ini.

Langkah Kei secara mendadak langsung terhenti, dia langsung berbalik dan menatap makhluk alus itu sebelum bertanya, " Apa kamu bilang? Dua bersaudara anak kecil dan pemuda-pemudi?"

Si Makhluk Halus itu langsung mengangguk, " _Iya, aku melihat sepasang anak kecil dan sepasang pemuda-pemudi. Kalau untuk sepasang pemuda pemudi itu, mereka berdua sudah jatuh kedalam kutukan si anak empu-nya rumah ini. Sementara untuk dua anak itu, sebenarnya mereka berdua ada disini beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum kau datang. Tapi, setelah aku beritau mereka tentang rumah si tuan muda dirumah ini mereka langsung ngeloyor nggak jelas kesana!__ Lagi pula namaku Sima Zhao..."_

Selanjutnya, Kei tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Pikirannya langsung melayang ketika mendengar nasib dari sepasang pemuda-pemudi dari mulut Sima Zhao. Sebuah firasat buruk langsung menghantui-nya mengenai nasib dari Ryotaro dan kekasihnya, Yukari. Kei kemudian mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan firasat buruk yang menghantuinya. Perhatian Kei kembali fokus ke makhluk yang berada dihadapannya.

" Kalau boleh aku tau... Siapakah nama pemuda pemudi itu?"

Makhluk halus bernama Sima Zhao itu langsung mengaruk-garukkan kepalanya sebelum berkata, " _Aku juga tidak tau. Kalau ciri-cirinya, si pemudi menggunakan baju berwarna merah muda dan membawa senter sementara yang pemuda membawa sebuah kamera yang memiliki kekuatan seperti milikmu itu!_"

Kei hanya bisa menelan kepahitan begitu mendengar ucapan dari Sima Zhao, ternyata firasat yang dia rasakan itu benar. Tak lama kemudian, Kei bertanya sambil memasang wajah yang sangat serius, " Boleh kah aku tau dimana sepasang anak kecil yang masih hidup itu sekarang?"

" _Hm, aku sih menyuruhnya kedalam pintu yang ada symbol makhluk Qillin alias setengah naga dan kuda, dan menghadap ke kiri untuk mencari sebuah pintu dengan banyak sekali kunci. Dan pintu itu adalah pintu menuju kamar si anak empu-nya rumah ini yang sedang mereka cari-cari itu!. Oh ya..."_

" Masuk ke pintu yang ada simbol naga setengah kuda kemudian ke kiri untuk mencari pintu dengan banyak kunci. Ok, terima kasih!" Ucap Kei sambil berlari meninggalkan pemuda makhluk tersebut,

" _Hey! Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang belum kusampaikan__,__O__m__-__om bermuka mesum!_" Ujiar Sima Zhao,

Kei tidak memperdulikan ucapan dari Sima Zhao itu, Kei terus berlari dan berlari menuju pintu yang Sima Zhao maksudkan tanpa memikirkan jika hantu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Ketika masuk, Kei begitu terkejut melihat sepasang anak kecil yang tengah di siksa oleh hantu secara habis-habisan. Kedua anak itu terdiri dari seorang anak laki-laki berbaju merah dan seorang anak perempuan berkacamata. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Kei langsung mengarahkan kamera-nya kearah hantu tersebut dan memotretnya.

Setelah hantu itu menghilang, Kei langsung berkata, "Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?"

Kedua bocah yang mendengar teriakkan Kei itu langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"_Onee-san _[3], ada hantu lagi!" jerit anak laki-laki berbaju merah sambil menunjuk Kei.

"Tenang, Rekka, aku akan menghabisinya!" anak perempuan berkacamata di sebelah anak laki-laki itu langsung bersiap untuk memotret Kei dengan Kamera Obscura.

Kei jelas terkejut dengan "sambutan" yang di luar dugaan ini. Ia langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan panik, "STOP! STOP! AKU BUKAN HANTU!"

Sayangnya, si anak perempuan berkacamata itu tidak mau tahu, "Terimalah ini! _FATAL FRAME_!"

**JEPRET!**

Kei melindungi matanya dari lampu _blitz _kamera yang menyilaukan. Rupanya serangan dari Kamera Obscura anak perempuan itu tidak berpengaruh padanya.

"Ya ampun, untunglah… Kamera itu ternyata tidak mempan pada manusia…" Kei menghela napas dengan lega.

"_Onee-san_, serangannya tidak mempan! Bagaimana ini!" teriak si anak laki-laki berbaju merah.

"Kita coba lagi saja!" sahut si anak perempuan sambil kembali membidik Kei.

Kesabaran Kei akhirnya habis juga, "SUDAH KUBILANG, AKU INI BUKAN HANTU, BOCAH-BOCAH BUDEG!"

Anak perempuan berkacamata itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "He? Bukan hantu?"

"Tentu saja! Lihat, aku punya kaki! Badanku juga tidak tembus pandang! Selain itu, aku juga punya Kamera Obscura seperti kalian, Hikage Maron dan Hikage Rekka!" seru Kei sambil menunjukkan Kamera Obscura miliknya.

"Kok kamu tahu nama kami?" tanya Rekka heran.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku sudah puluhan kali melihat foto kalian. Ryuu sering menunjukkannya padaku dengan bangga. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalian yang kelihtannya manis ternyata sama sekali tidak tahu terima kasih… Padahal aku sudah menyelamatkan kalian, tapi kalian malah menuduhku hantu…" ucap Kei sambil memasang tampang kecewa.

"Ah, jadi _Oji-san _[3] ini kenalan Ryuu-_niisan_?" seru Maron.

"Ya. Namaku Amakura Kei, seorang _folklorist _sekaligus penulis buku non-fiksi," ucap Kei sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Maron dan Rekka. Kedua anak itu kali ini menyambut uluran tangan Kei tanpa ragu.

"Hee, aku sering mendengar nama Anda!" komentar Maron.

"Oh iya? Tapi kurasa itu wajar. Ibu kalian juga seorang penulis, 'kan? Beliau mungkin pernah bercerita tentang aku…" sahut Kei tanpa mampu menyembunyikan rasa bangganya.

"Bukan. Nama keluarga Anda sama dengan nama salah satu teman sekelasku. Nama Anda ternyata pasaran juga, ya!" Maron membalas sambil tertawa. Kei langsung manyun.

"Eto… Maaf mengganggu…" ucap Rekka, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Aku takut hantu-hantu lainnya akan bermunculan…"

"Ah, kau benar, Rekka! _Oji-san_, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" seru Maron sambil menarik tangan Kei dan Rekka menjauh dari tempat itu.

Setelah cukup jauh, Kei, Maron, dan Rekka melanjutkan perjalanan seperti biasa.

"Sekarang kami sedang menyelidiki _manor _ini untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Kami berniat untuk memulai penyelidikan dari kamar dari Zhong Hui, hantu anak laki-laki pemilik _manor _ini. Kamar tersebut memiliki pintu gerbang bergambar _Qilin_, makhluk setengah naga setengah kuda_._ Apakah_ Oji-san _sudah pernah menemukan pintu itu?" tanya Maron.

"Hmm… Belum sih. Yang aku tahu di sebelah kiri ruangan di dalam gerbang itu ada sebuah pintu dengan banyak sekali kunci, bukan? Hantu yang bernama Sima Sima apa gitu menjelaskannya kepadaku. Tidak kusangka masih ada hantu baik hati di rumah ini," jawab Kei.

"Sima Zhao, bukan? Hati-hati _Oji-san_, hantu itu bisa saja berniat buruk. Untuk saat ini kami memang tidak punya pilihan kecuali menuruti petunjuknya," komentar Rekka.

"Tenang saja, Rekka~ Aku dan _Oji-san _punya kamera sementara kamu punya senter. Kita bertiga kurasa cukup kuat untuk menghadapi hantu-hantu yang akan menghadang kita," ucap Maron sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Itu benar. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, Rekka. Aku pasti akan membawa kalian keluar dari sini," ucap Kei dengan mantap.

Sesaat kemudian, Kei, Maron, dan Rekka sampai di sebuah pintu gerbang dengan gambar _Qilin_. Rekka langsung berusaha membuka pintu gerbang itu dengan penuh semangat. Akan tetapi, pintu itu tetap tidak bergeming. Rekka masih berusaha mendorong dan menarik pintu itu sekuat tenaga saat Maron menemukan sebuah tulisan dalam huruf Cina yang diukir pada pintu gerbang.

_Kucing menengok ke belakang,  
>Penyu memandang fajar,<br>Ular tertidur menunggu senja,  
>Ayam tidak bergeming,<br>Saat sang kuda turun dan mencuri tahta_

Di bawah tulisan itu, ada 5 lubang yang tersusun seperti tanda tambah (+). Ada sebuah kristal berwarna biru kehijauan yang terpasang di lubang yang paling atas.

"Apaan ini?" tanya Rekka bingung.

"Sepertinya ini semacam kunci," ucap Kei, "Kita baru bisa membuka ruangan ini dengan memecahkan sandi di pintu. Kalian lihat lubang-lubang itu, bukan? Kurasa seharusnya lubang-lubang itu diisi dengan batu-batu yang sejenis dengan batu biru kehijauan di lubang paling atas. Selama kita belum mendapatkan semua batu itu dan meletakkannya di posisi yang benar, kita tidak akan bisa membuka kuncinya."

"Hei, berarti kita harus mencari batunya dulu?" tanya Maron dengan wajah pucat.

"Tentu. Yang lebih buruk lagi, kemungkinan besar batu-batu itu dibawa oleh hantu-hantu di sini. Mau tidak mau kita harus mencari dan mengalahkan mereka," ucap Kei sambil menyeringai.

Rekka menjerit, "Yang benar saja! Aku tidak—"

Belum sempat Rekka menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar suara tangisan bayi di sebelah kiri mereka.

"_Oeeek…"_

Kei, Maron, dan Rekka langsung menoleh. Tampaklah sosok hantu seorang wanita berbaju khas Cina berwarna hijau tengah menggendong bayinya sambil menembus pintu sebuah ruangan. Kei dengan sigap langsung mengambil gambar hantu itu.

**JPRETT!**

"Kurasa kita harus mengikuti hantu itu… Kemungkinan akan ada pertarungan lagi. Siapkan diri kalian," ucap Kei dengan tampang super serius. 

Maron dan Rekka pun mengangguk pelan dan berkata, " Baik!"

[1] Merefrensikan '_curse_' yang ada di game Fatal Frame yang baru. Saya nggak tau sih lebih jelasnya soalnya game yang ini baru mau di-released buat Nitendo 3DS. Terus soal main characternya, katanya sih kita sendiri karena ceritanya kita itu kena kutukan dari sebuah buku harian berwarna ungu. Selebihnya, saya belum tau karena belum ada pengumuman lagi kecuali relased datenya itu tahun depan. O.o  
>[2] Cara bersantainya seperti Kefka di Dissidia Final Fantasy xD<br>[3]Onee-san: Kakak (untuk perempuan)  
>[4]Oji-san: Paman <p>


	7. Hour 6

**-AUTHOR WARNING** : OOC, OC, AU, DLL, DST, ECT, NGGAK SESUAI SEJARAH 3KINGDOM SAYA CUMAN NGAMBIL NAMANYA DAN SAYA PAKSAKAN MENJADI KELANJUTAN DARI FATAL FRAME 3 DAN 4. NGGAK SUKA? NGGAK TERIMA SEJARAH DI ACAK? KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE DI BROWSER ANDA SEKARANG! **KALAU ANDA TETEP BACA, DAN DIRIVIEW TENTANG HAL YANG SUDAH SAYA WARNINGKAN**. SAYA KASIH DOORPRISE JALAN KAKI DARI KOTA ANDA SAMPAI KE KAMPUNG HALAMAN SAYA BUAT WISATA KULINER!

**Hour 6 – Jealousy **

" _Katakan! Anak siapa itu?"_

" _Ini... Tentu saja dia ini anakmu Jiang Wei!" _

" _Omong kosong! Dia pasti anak orang itu kan?" _

" _Bukan! Dia ini anakmu Jiang Wei!"_

**-****Jealousy can make someone blind**** -**

Kei, Maron dan Rekka sekarang berada tepat didapan pintu dimana terlihat sosok seorang perempuan yang membawa bayi yang menangis. Suasana horor bisa dirasakan oleh tiga orang ini begitu melihat pintu ruangan itu yang tertutup rapat, belum tersentuh oleh tangan siapapun dari mereka.

" Jadi..." Kata Maron dengan was-was,

Kei dengan santai berkata, " ...Kita harus masuk kedalam sini. Kita harus mengejar makhluk itu, siapa tau makhluk itu membawa salah satu batu yang ada dipintu itu..."

Rekka kemudian menoleh ke Kei dan berkata, " Tapi, bagaimana jika didalam pintu itu ada jebakan? Atau mungkin, ketika kita buka tiba-tiba aja makhluk makhluk yang seperti itu keluar banyak sekali?"

" Kita tidak akan tau kecuali kita buka kan?" Kata Kei dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

Perlahan lahan tapi pasti, Kei mulai membuka pintu tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka...

...Ketika menemukan ruangan yang kosong.

" Tuh kan, aku sudah bilang tidak apa apa" Ucap Kei dengan bangga abis…

…Sebelum kaki kanannya menginjak sesuatu yang membuat Kei tertarik kedalam, " WOAH!"

" Kei-_Ojisan!_"

" _Neechan!_" Jerit Rekka.

Malang, Maron yang hendak menolongnya kena apes juga. Kei dan Maron pun terseret masuk kedalam sebuah pintu rahasia yang ada dibawah lantai itu sebelum pintunya tertutup rapat kembali.

" Kei-_ojisan! Neechan! _Dimana kalian?" Ucap Rekka dengan panik.

Kemudian Rekka mencoba untuk membuka pintu rahasia tersebut dengan cara menginjak lantai yang sama dengan Kei. Sayangnya, tak ada yang terjadi...

" Uh... um.. apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ucap Rekka dengan panik.

Ditengah kepanikkannya, Rekka menjadi ingat sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya jadi ingat dengan hantu alay bernama Sima Zhao yang berada di balik jeruji besi. Walaupun awalnya Rekka tidak yakin jika makhluk alay itu bisa membantu. Karena tak ada pilihan, Rekka pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya ketempat hantu alay tersebut.

Sementara itu Maron membuka mata, gadis itu sadar jika dia tengah berada di tempat lain.

" Eto... Maron, bisakah kah kau pergi ketempat lain? Kau berada diatasku sekarang..." Kata seseorang.

" Eh..." Maron kemudian melihat kebawah, tepatnya kelantai. Dan dia menemukan Kei tengah berbaring dibawahnya dengan kondisi setengah teler, " Woah, maafkan aku _ojisan_!"

Maron kemudian berdiri dengan cara melompat kemudian dia memberikan pergelangan tangannya untuk disambut Kei untuk membantunya berdiri. Sebelum Kei menyambut tangan Maron, Kei bangun dengan posisi duduk sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kemudian, Kei menyambut tangan Maron dan berdiri,

" Kau berat sekali..." Komentar Kei,

" Apa! Beratku cuman 47!" Ucap Maron dengan wajah memerah,

Kei kemudian sewot, kemudian dia berkata, " Baiklah-baiklah...", Kei langsung menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri mencoba mencari tau berada dimana dia sekarnag bersama Maron. Kei kemudian menatap Maron dan berkata, " Kita... Kita ada dimana?"

Maron mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berkata, " Aku tidak tau, ketika aku membuka mata kita sudah berada disini..."

Kedua orang itu kemudian terdiam sebentar sebelum menyadari sesuatu,

" Mana Rekka?" Ucap Kei sambil menatap Maron,

Maron yang baru sadar dengan hal itu langsung panik, " Iya, dimana Rekka!". Maron kemudian menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri mencoba mencari jalan keluar, pandangan matanya kemudian tertuju kesebuah pintu yang ada dibagian kirinya. Maron langsung menghampirinya dan berkata ke Kei, " Ayo _ojisan_, kita harus menemukan Rekka sekarang!"

Maron kemudian membukanya, dan masuk kedalam tanpa menunggu Kei lagi. Sambil berusaha mengejar Maron, Kei berkata,

" Hey! Maron tunggu, kau jangan gegabah! Kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian!"

Kembali lagi ke Rekka, Rekka dengan terengah-engah kemudian membuka pintu dimana Sima Zhao tengah berada sekarang. Nggak jauh beda dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Kei ketika pertama kalinya dia ketemu dengan Sima Zhao. Rekka shock bin sewot ketika melihat Sima Zhao memasang pose yang sudah tak asing lagi[1].

" _Oh, hey~ Apakalian sudah menemukan pintu itu?_" Tanya Sima Zhao dengan wajah tanpa bersalah, karena memang dia tidak bersalah.

" Kau! Beraninya kau menipu ku dan kakakku!" Ucap Rekka sambil mengarahkan senter-nya ke Sima Zhao.

Sima Zhao yang panik langsung berusaha bersembunyi, " _Woah! Woah! Tunggu apa maksudmu! Aku tidak menipumu kok!_"

" Oh ya!" Kata Rekka dengan kesal, " Lalu kenapa ada hantu yang menyerang kami ketika kami masuk kedalam pintu itu? Bahkan hantu itu memanggil kakak perempuanku dengan nama Yan Yan apa gitu. Dia nyaris membunuh kami!" Lanjut Rekka sambil menyipitkan matanya.

" _Hah ada hantu ya disitu?_" ucap Sima Zhao dengan wajah telmi,

" Sumpah ya nggak usah sok sok nggak tau deh..." Kata Rekka yang sudah habis kesabarannya,

" _S__umpah, aku nggak tau soal apa yang kamu bicarakan bocah!_" Kata Sima Zhao sambil memasang wajah bingung,

Rekka yang habis kesabarannya langsung mengarahkan senternya ke Sima Zhao, membuat Sima Zhao kembali panik," _HEY! HEY! HEY! TUNGGU! APAKAH YANG KAU MAKSUD ADALAH HANTU BERNAMA JIANG WEI!_"

Rekka dengan sewot berkata dalam hati, "_T__uh kan dia..._". " Aku tidak tau siapa namanya, yang pasti dia terus-terusan memanggil kakakku dengan sebutan Yan Lu."

" _Hm, berarti dia benar-benar Jiang Wei_..." Kata Sima Zhao,

" Lagi pula, ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu..." Ucap Rekka sambil melipat kedua tangannya,

" _Kau mau nanya apa bocah? Kau mau nanya berapa umurku?_"

" Nggak! GR banget kamu!" Ucap Rekka dengan sewot, " Tadi, ketika kami menemukan pintu yang ada binatang setengah kuda setengah naga itu. Tapi tertutup rapat, tiba-tiba aja kami mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Karena bingung mencari kunci pintu itu, Kei _ojisan _itu bilang kami perlu mengikuti makhluk itu. Siapa tau saja makhluk itu membawa kunci pintu itu..."

" _Bentar, apakah yang kau maksud dengan oji... oji apa itu adalah Om-Om bermuka mesum itu?_" Potong Sima Zhao dengan wajah penasaran,

" Apa! Kenapa kau memanggiil Kei-_ojisan _kau panggil dengan 'Om Om berumuka mesum' begitu?" Tanya Rekka yang terkejut mendengar panggilan Sima Zhao terhadap sahabat dari kakak laki-laki-nya itu.

" _Karena mukanya mesum_..." Jawab Sima Zhao dengan santai, hal ini membuat Rekka sewot, " _Terus, kau ingin bertanya padaku tentang apa_?"

Rekka menghela napas, " Makanya dengar dulu cerita orang baru potong! Jadi ketika kami ingin mengikuti makhluk itu yang masuk kesebuah ruangan lewat dinding. Kami mau masuk lewat pintu, Kei-_ojisan_ membuka pintu itu dan masuk duluan. Eh pas menginjakkan kakinya kedalam, Kei-_ojisan_ terperosok masuk. _Neechan _yang ingin menolongnya juga ikut terperosok kedalam..."

" _H__m, jadi apa yang kau ingin tanyakan kepadaku?_" Potong Sima Zhao,

" Apakah kau tau mereka itu kemana? Dan bagaimana cara aku bisa menemukan mereka?" Tanya Rekka ke Sima Zhao sambil memasang wajah serius,

Sima Zhao terlihat berfikir sebentar, tak lama kemudian Sima Zhao berkata, " _Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi aku rasa jika kakak dan om-om bermuka mesum itu masuk kedalam ruang bawah tanah penyimpan bahan makanan yang ada dirumah ini. Kalau tidak salah sih ada pintu masuk buat ke dalam itu, aku tidak tau pasti dimana. Hm, coba kau pergi keruangan itu lagi dan cari pintu yang ada tangga..._ "

Rekka memasang wajah tidak percaya, " Kali ini kau tidak bohong kan?"

"_Heh! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Aku ini tidak pernah bohong loh!_" Ucap Sima Zhao sambil memasang wajah sedih,

Rekka langsung memutar bola matanya, " Serius deh lebay banget deh loe!. Sudah aku mau pergi, kalau kau bohong kali ini dan membuatku celaka. Akan ku habisi kau nanti!"

" _Baiklah kalau begitu~ Kalau kau butuh saran, aku akan terus menunggumu disini! Hati-hati ya?_"

" Hem yalah tuh..."

Dan Rekka pun pergi dari sana menuju ruangan yang ia masuki tadi dengan berlari-lari kecil.

Kembali lagi ke Maron dan Kei, kedua orang itu kini berjalan disebuah koridor yang gelap. Disamping kanan dan kiri terdapat sebuah lemari yang berisi dengan kotak-kotak. Entah apa isi dari kotak-kotak itu, kedua orang itu tidak peduli sama sekali. Tidak sampai mata Kei menangkap sebuah benda yang bernama perban,

" Hey ada perban dikotak ini " Kata Kei sambil tersenyum dan mengambil kotak tersebut,

" Perban? Eh, ada juga obat-obat herbal!" Kata Maron sambil melihat isi dari kotak itu,

" Mari kita ambil beberapa, mungkin saja ini berguna untuk kita nanti..." Ucap Kei,

Kei kemudian mengambil beberapa obat-obatan yang ada didalam kotak tersebut dan menaruhnya kedalam tas. Sementara Maron hanya berdiri diam saja sambil melihat kearah kanan dan kiri, tak lama kemudian. Maron berkata, " Hm, ditempat ini banyak sekali kotak-kotak yang aneh. Ada juga drum-drum yang berisi air..."

Kei yang sudah memasukkan benda-benda tersebut kemudian berdiri dan berkata, " Mungkin saja tempat ini adalah tempat dimana empu-nya rumah menyimpan makanan"

" Heeh! Emangnya orang mati masih bisa makan _ojisan_?" Ucap Maron dengan wajah telmi,

" Nggaklah! Maksudku, ini tempat penyimpanan makanan mereka dulu sebelum meninggal gitu!" Kata Kei dengan sewot,

" Hoo begitu ya..." Kata Maron,

"_Oeeek…"_

" _S__st...Tenang nak, ayah mu akan segera datang kok!_"

Bulu kuduk Maron dan Kei langsung merinding, secara bersamaan tepat di lubuk hati mereka. Mereka menjerit, "_Suara itu lagi!_"

Kedua orang itu sama-sama langsung menoleh kearah kiri, dan melihat seorang wanita yang langsung menembus sebuah dinding. Kei dengan sigap langsung memotret hantu itu, " Sial.."

" Apakah _ojisan_ mendapatkan gambarnya?" Tanya Maron,

" Tidak aku tidak mendapatkannya. Hm, kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti wanita itu!" Ucap Kei dengan wajah serius,

Kedua orang itu langsung berlari mengikuti wanita tersebut kedalam masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan cara masuk kedalam sebuah pintu. Mereka berdua tidak tau dimana mereka sekarang, akan tetapi dilihat-lihat dari benda-benda yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan untuk memasak.

Mata Maron tak lama kemudian menangkap sosok seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri tepat didepan sebuah pintu. Disaat yang bersamaan, Maron dan Kei mendengar suara getir yang sedang menyanyi,

'_Kasih sayang membubung ke langit,_

_Lebur bersama ribuan bintang,_

_Bunga-bunga bermekaran,_

_Menyeruaklah harum nan abadi,_

_Tidurlah tidur, jangan pikirkan apa pun,_

_Sebab hari esok tiada pasti_ [2]'

Maron dan Kei langsung saling melirik karena tidak tau mau berbuat apa. Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu perlahan-lahan menoleh kearah mereka.

" _Kenapa?_" Ucap wanita itu,

" Heeh!"

" _Kenapa... KENAPA KAU MENGATAKAN PADA JIANG WEI HAL SEPERTI ITU?"_ Teriak wanita itu dengan nada penuh kemarahan dan kebencian,

Tanpa peringatan apapun lagi, barang-barang yang ada diruangan tersebut langsung melayang kearah mereka. Kei langsung mendorong Maron untuk menghindari serangan dari alat-alat masak memasang, mulai dari panci, sendok, sampai yang lebih parah lagi, sebuah pisau daging. Jika Maron sukses mendarat disebuah lantai, Kei mengalami nasib lain. Dia jatuh tepat ditumpukkan panci yang tidak ikut terbang...

" _Ojisan, ojisan _tidak apa-apa?"

Kei kemudian bangkit dan menjawabnya, " Tidak, aku tidak apa apa!"

Maron hanya bisa menghela napas ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Maron mulai menghindar lagi karena sebuah pisau daging tiba-tiba melayang kearahnya.

" Woah!"

" Maron!" Ujiar Kei sambil mengarahkan kameranya kearah wanita itu,

Akan tetapi sebuah panci dengan sukses menampar muka Kei. Hal tersebut membuat Kei kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga kamera tersebut jatuh, diikuti dengan dirinya.

" _Ojisan!_" Maron langsung mengarahkan kamera-nya ke wanita itu, akan tetapi wanita itu sekali lagi menampar Maron dengan benda yang sama yaitu panci sehingga Maron jatuh. Kamera obscura milik Maron pun tergeletak jauh dari dirinya. Hal tersebut membuat Maron tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali berlari untuk mengambilnya.

Sayangnya, hantu itu langsung memerintahkan sebuah pisau untuk melayang dan menyudutkan Maron sudah tersudut, wanita itu berjalan kearah Maron dengan menatap Maron dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Sementara itu pisau-pisau yang tajam dan berlumuran darah melayang dibelakangnya,

" _Kenapa, kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Jiang Wei? Kenapa kau merusak kebahagianku dengannya?_"

" Apa? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud! Suer!" Kata Maron yang bingung,

" _Kau jangan bohong!_" Ucap wanita itu, " _KAU PERUSAK SEGALANYA!_" Teriak wanita itu sambil memerintahkan banyaknya pedang tersebut untuk menyerang Maron diikuti dengan suara tangisan bayi.

Maron tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kamera Obscura sedang tak berada ditangannya. Rekka tidak ada disampingnya. Sementara Kei? Tidak tau, mungkin dia sedang pingsan sekarang karena tamparan panci dari wanita itu. Maron hanya bisa menutup matanya dan pasrah,

" _FATAL FRAME!_"

Maron langsung membuka kedua matanya begitu mendengar suara jeritan dari wanita tersebut. Maron melihat wanita itu perlahan-lahan menghilang bersamaan dengan suara tangisan bayi dan jeritan dari dirinya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah buku jatuh ke lantai, sementara Kei berlari kearahnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa Maron?" Tanya Kei

" Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Kukira _Ojisan _sudah pingsan… Eh, kameraku!" Kata Maron sambil mengambil kamera tersebut,

" Baguslah," Ucap Kei sambil tersebut sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku yang ada dilantai, "Hm, bukunya warna hijau. Berarti aman"

Kei langsung mengambil buku tersebut, membukanya kemudian membacanya,

''_Hari ini Jiang Wei bersikap aneh. Dia terlihat sangat curiga saat aku sedang menemui Sima Shi untuk membicarakan tentang pertemuan dengan Keluarga Zhong. Kukira ia curiga aku berselingkuh dengan Sima Shi. Seharusnya dialah yang paling tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya. Kenapa ia begitu cepat berubah?"_

"Buku apa itu?" Tanya Maron,

" Buku harian wanita itu..." Jawab Kei dengan santai sebelum memasukkanya kedalam tas. Mata Kei langsung tertuju ke sebuah pintu yang tengah terbuka. Ternyata tepat didalam pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah anak tangga. Sambil tersenyum, " Hey disana ada anak tangga! Siapa tau tangga itu bisa membawa kita keluar dari sini!"

" Eh, benarkah?" Ucap Maron,

" Yeps, ada kok," Kata Kei sambil berjalan menuju pintu tersebut kemudian membukanya.

" Woah ada tangga!"

" Nah, tunggu apa lagi! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Kata Kei sambil tersenyum,

" Baik!"

Sementara itu kembali lagi ke Rekka, Rekka terlihat bingung ketika dia menginjakkan kaki nya ke ruangan yang sama. Seingatnya, Sima Zhao berkata kepadanya jika ruangan itu memiliki sebuah pintu lain yang megabungkan ruangan tersebut dengan ruangan penyimpanan makanan. Karena kesal tidak menemukan pintu tersebut dari tadi, Rekka berkata, " Cih, dia berbohong lagi!"

Hendak Rekka keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk pergi ketempat dimana Sima Zhao berada sekarang melewati pintu masuk. Langkah Rekka langsung terhenti ketika dia merasakan bulu kuduknya mulai merinding disko. Tepat dibelakang Rekka, muncullah sosok makhluk yang tak asing lagi. Sesosok pria yang memiliki rambut panjang dan diikat kuda dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Perlahan-lahan Rekka menoleh kebelakang sementara makhluk itu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mencekik Rekka. Rekka yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung menghindar dengan cara menunduk, " Uwah! Kau lagi!"

" _Katakan padaku..._" Ucap makhluk tersebut dengan suara getir, " _DIMANA YAN LU?_"

" Meneketehe!" Jawab Rekka dengan santai sebelum dia mengarahkan senternya ke makhluk tersebut. Sayangnya, hantu itu lebih cepat dari yang ia kira, hantu tersebut tiba-tiba berada disampingnya, " WOASH!"

Rekka sekali lagi menunduk, tapi kali ini kakinya terpeleset dan akhirnya Rekka dengan sukses jadi terbaring di lantai. Rekka langsung berguling tepat kebelakang makhluk itu, tanpa basa basi lagi. Rekka langsung menyorot hantu tersebut dengan senternya.

" _FATAL FRAME!_"

Sekejap, makhluk tersebut langsung menghilang.

Tuk!

Sebuah buku berwarna hijau yang entah datangnya dari mana tiba-tiba jatuh kelantai. Rekka yang melihat buku tersebut awalnya terdiam sebentar sebelum mengambilnya, " Buku apa ini?"

''_Yan Lu bertemu lagi dengan Sima Shi. Aku hanya bisa memendam rasa sakit hati saat melihat mereka berdua berbincang-bincang. Aku benci melihat cara Yan Lu berbicara dan tertawa saat bersama pria itu. Sebelumnya Yan Lu hanya tertawa dan berbicara seperti itu hanya saat bersamaku. Pria itu pasti sudah menggantikan tempatku di hatinya..._

_Yan Lu… Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memaafkanmu sekarang…" _

Rekka yang membaca tulisan Cina tersebut hanya bisa terdiam. Kemudian Rekka berkata, " Uh oh, sepertinya kakakku dalam bahaya!"

Baru saja Rekka hendak mencari pintu yang dimaksudkan oleh Sima Zhao lagi, tiba-tiba saja salah satu dinding yang ada di tempat itu terbuka. Rekka hanya bisa was-was sambil melotot…

[1] Pose Kefka di Dissida Final Fantasy xD

[2] Ini _lullaby _ngaco, sodara-sodara~ Eniwei, ide _lullaby _ini didapat dari _lullaby _yang muncul di "Ghost Sweeper Mikami", tepatnya _lullaby _yang biasa dinyanyikan Okinu.


	8. Hour 7

**-AUTHOR WARNING** : OOC, OC, AU, DLL, DST, ECT, NGGAK SESUAI SEJARAH 3KINGDOM SAYA CUMAN NGAMBIL NAMANYA DAN SAYA PAKSAKAN MENJADI KELANJUTAN DARI FATAL FRAME 3 DAN 4. NGGAK SUKA? NGGAK TERIMA SEJARAH DI ACAK? KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE DI BROWSER ANDA SEKARANG! **KALAU ANDA TETEP BACA, DAN DIRIVIEW TENTANG HAL YANG SUDAH SAYA WARNINGKAN**. SAYA KASIH DOORPRISE JALAN KAKI DARI KOTA ANDA SAMPAI KE KAMPUNG HALAMAN SAYA BUAT WISATA KULINER!

P.s : Mohon maaf dengan ketiadaannya _convercation _di awal chap kali ini... Mocca berserta saya (S.M.A) sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Maka dari itu, nggak sempet mikirkan soal convercation kecuali cerita. Terima kasih.

**Hour 7 – Truth **

_**-When all burn by anger, nothing else will left in heart until you relized what have you done**_** -**

Rekka sudah bersiap-siap untuk kabur saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat tidak asing di telinganya.

"Rekka!_"_

Rekka sangat terkejut mendengar suara itu. Sebelum Rekka sempat menoleh, tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipeluk erat-erat dari belakang. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang memeluk Rekka sekarang.

"_Onee-chan!_ Kau baik-baik saja!" seru Rekka senang.

"Tentu saja! Kei-_ojisan _juga tidak apa-apa!" balas Maron dengan tak kalah senangnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Rekka.

Rekka kemudian menengok pada Kei yang sedang menghampirinya sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa wajah Kei kali ini terlihat berbeda dengan biasanya. Jelas sekali ada kelegaan luar biasa yang terpancar dari wajah yang biasanya (entah kenapa) tampak konyol itu.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Rekka…" gumam Kei, "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku… Aku…"

"OH IYA! AKU INGAT SESUATU!" seru Rekka tiba-tiba dengan volume suara yang bisa membuat seekor anjing langsung tuli. Bocah itu kemudian memperlihatkan buku berwarna hijau yang baru saja ditemukannya.

"Hee…. Buku milik siapa lagi ini?" tanya Maron sambil mengambil buku itu dan membukanya. Kei ikut melihat isi buku itu.

"Milik Jiang Wei, hantu pria berambut coklat dikuncir satu yang hilang ingatan itu!" seru Rekka, "Tadi hantu itu menyerangku lagi. Dia berusaha mencekikku dengan _grepp_ gitu, lalu aku berhasil menghindar _sreeet, _tapi hantu itu tiba-tiba muncul _syuuut_ di sampingku. Aku berusaha menghindar dengan _syaatt_, tapi aku malah terpeleset _gdubrak_, untungnya aku masih sempat berguling _glundung-glundung_ ke belakangnya dan menyorotnya _byaaarr! _begitu, lalu hantu itu menghilang dengan—"

"Intinya hantu itu meninggalkan buku ini setelah kau kalahkan, bukan?" Maron memotong cerita adiknya yang makin tidak jelas itu. Rekka mengangguk dengan wajah yang tampak agak tidak puas karena ceritanya dipotong.

"Jadi hantu pria itu bernama Jiang Wei, ya… Wanita yang membawa bayi itu pasti Yan Lu. Tidak salah lagi," ucap Kei menyimpulkan.

"Rumah ini memang menyeramkan, tapi pada dasarnya segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sini adalah sebuah tragedi kemanusiaan. Kurasa tidak semua hantu yang kita temui memang aslinya jahat. Mereka hanya bersedih. Seandainya saja ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolong mereka…" gumam Maron tiba-tiba sambil menghela napas.

Kei mengerinyitkan dahi. Baru kali ini ia menemui seseorang yang dapat bersimpati pada makhluk halus, apalagi makhluk halus yang sudah menjadi jahat dan berkali-kali berusaha untuk membunuhnya.

"Ah, _Onee-chan_ mulai lagi! Yang lebih penting, kita harus keluar dari sini! Peduli amat dengan hantu-hantu itu! Mereka tidak seharusnya mengganggu kita yang masih hidup!" seru Rekka.

"Aku tahu! Aaah… Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, ya? Kita berkali-kali mengalahkan hantu, tapi sepertinya kita tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apa pun soal cara untuk keluar dari rumah ini atau pun soal _puzzle_ di pintu kamar Zhong Hui…" ucap Maron dengan bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"_Puzzle _itu!" seru Kei sambil menepuk jidat, "Aku hampir saja lupa! Tadi aku sudah mencatat tulisan di pintu masuk. Ayo kita teliti lagi tulisan itu. Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan petunjuk."

Kei kemudian memperlihatkan catatan tentang petunjuk penyelesaian _puzzle _yang ada di pintu kamar Zhong Hui. Maron dan Rekka ikut memelototi petunjuk itu.

_Kucing menengok ke belakang,  
>Penyu memandang fajar,<br>Ular tertidur menunggu senja,  
>Ayam tidak bergeming,<br>Saat sang kuda turun dan mencuri tahta_

"Dilihat berkali-kali pun aku nggak ngerti apa maksudnya ini!" seru Rekka, "Aaah, seandainya saja kejeniusan Ryuu-_niisan _juga diwariskan padaku! Heran deh, padahal kami berasal dari orang tua yang sama, tapi kenapa otaknya bisa beda jauh!"

"Kalau kau punya tenaga untuk mengeluh, lebih baik gunakan untuk berpikir!" seru Maron, "Sekarang kita harus tahu dulu apa maksudnya kucing, penyu, ular, ayam, dan kuda ini!"

"Binatang peliharaan hantu-hantu di sini, mungkin?" tanya Kei tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa tidak. Kalau seandainya memang benar begitu, berarti di sini juga ada hantu kucing, penyu, ular, ayam, dan kuda 'kan? Kenyataannya 'kan tidak ada!" balas Rekka.

"Kalian kok bisa-bisanya berpikir begitu, sih…" ucap Maron sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Lebih baik sekarang kita mulai serius. Hmm… Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, binatang-binatang ini digambarkan selalu sedang menghadap kea rah tertentu. Sepertinya arah-arah itu menggambarkan posisi tertentu…"

"Posisi di _puzzle?" _gumam Kei, _ "Puzzle _itu 'kan memerlukan batu-batu yang dipasang di lubang bagian kiri, kanan, atas, bawah, dan tengah. Kalau arah-arah yang dilihat binatang-binatang itu adalah posisinya…"

"Berarti binatang-binatang itu menggambarkan batu-batunya!" seru Maron, "Yes! Aku mulai mengerti _puzzle _ini!"

"Kira-kira batu apa ya yang dimaksud _puzzle _ini?" tanya Rekka, "Hmm, kalau aku mengamati petunjuknya, kayaknya aku pernah melihat susunan binatang-binatangyang seperti ini, deh… Entah di film kartun, komik, atau di…"

"…game?" tebak Maron tiba-tiba, "Entah kenapa kalau melihat binatang-binatang di petunjuk ini, aku jadi teringat Dynasty Warriors… [1]"

"Kok bisa Dynasty Warriors! Nggak ada binatang macam ini di game itu!" seru Rekka sambil mencak-mencak, "Yang ada di game itu 'kan naga, harimau, _phoenix_, dan… AAAAAH! AKU JUGA SUDAH MENGERTI _PUZZLE_ INI!"

Kei menatap Maron dan Rekka sambil manyun, "Kalian berdua memang benar-benar adiknya Ryuu, ya… Memangnya menurut kalian apa maksud _puzzle_nya? Jujur, aku belum mengerti …"

"_Oji-san_ pasti tahu tentang_ Si Xiang_¸ hewan-hewan penjaga 4 penjuru mata angin, 'kan?" tanya Maron, "Itu lho, yang terdiri dari naga, harimau, kura-kura, dan _phoenix_?"

"Ah, aku tahu itu. Seiryu sang naga melindungi arah timur. Byakko sang harimau melindungi arah barat. Suzaku sang _phoenix _melindungi arah selatan, sementara Genbu sang kura-kura melindungi arah utara, bukan? " tanya Kei.

"Benar. Nah, bukankah hewan-hewan yang ada di sini sebenarnya merupakan 'penyamaran' dari hewan-hewan penjaga 4 penjuru mata angin? Ayam adalah penyamaran _phoenix, _ular adalah penyamaran naga, kucing adalah penyamaran harimau, dan penyu adalah penyamaran kura-kura. Sementara itu, kuda kurasa adalah lambing dari _Qilin_ itu sendiri," ucap Maron sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, lalu apa hubungannya penjaga 4 penjuru mata angin dengan _puzzle_ ini?" tanya Kei.

"Kukira itu berkaitan dengan tempat batu itu disimpan sekarang. Batu ayam alias batu _phoenix _disimpan di bagian selatan bangunan ini. Batu ular alias batu naga disimpan di bagian timur bangunan ini. Batu kucing alias batu harimau disimpan di bagian barat, sementara batu penyu alias batu kura-kura di bagian utara. Batu kuda yakni batu _Qilin _kurasa adalah batu biru kehijauan yang sudah terpasang di _puzzle_. Setiap batu disimpan pada arah yang dijaga oleh binatang-binatang yang disamarkan dengan nama batu itu. Setelah kita mendapatkan keempat batu itu di lokasi penyimpanannya, sekarang kita lihat lagi petunjuk di sini untuk memasangkan batu-batu itu pada _puzzle_!" ucap Maron sambil menunjuk pada catatan.

"Lihat, di sini ditulis _kucing menengok ke belakang,_berarti batu harimau diletakkan di bagian bawah pada _puzzle_ karena arah selatan adalah arah yang terletak di bawah berdasarkan acuan arah utara di atas. _Penyu memandang fajar, _berarti batu kura-kura diletakkan di kanan karena fajar terbit di sebelah timur, yakni di kanan. _Ular tertidur menunggu senja,_artinya batu naga diletakkan di bagian kiri karena senja terjadi di arah barat di sebelah kiri._ Saat sang kuda turun dan mencuri tahta, _artinya batu _Qilin _dipasang di bagian tengah. Yang tersisa yakni _Ayam tidak bergeming_, yakni batu naga, diletakkan di bagian atas," Maron mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan bangga diikuti anggukan mantap dari Rekka.

"Kok kamu bisa tahu sejauh itu? Soal ayam dan kuda itu juga maksa. Kalau ayam dikatakan tidak bergeming, harusnya batu _phoenix _diletakkan di tengah bukan?" tanya Kei.

"Di sini dikatakan _Sang kuda mencuri tahta. _Tahta itu bukan hanya tempat yang ada di atas segalanya, melainkan tempat yang paling harus dilindungi! Lagipula _Qilin _sepertinya dianggap sebagai hewan suci di rumah ini, jadi _Qilin _pasti di tengah! Soal _Ayam tidak bergeming_, bukannya ayam yang tidak bergeming selalu menatap ke depan? Depan berarti arah utara atau arah atas bukan? Jadi batu harimau pasti diletakkan di atas!" seru Maron berapi-api._  
><em> 

"Terserahlah. Kita coba saja… Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah itu berarti kita butuh peta lengkap bangunan ini? Kita tidak tahu mana ruangan yang di utara atau di arah-arah lainnya kan?" tanya Kei.

"Soal peta sih, tadi aku mendapatkannya…" ucap Rekka sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas lusuh pada Kei, "Peta itu ada di pintu masuk dan diam-diam aku menyimpannya. Kurasa rumah ini sangat besar sampai-sampai petanya digambarkan di pintu masuk."

"Kok kau tidak bilang kalau dapat peta, sih!" seru Maron.

"Aku lupa," sahut Rekka enteng. Maron langsung jungkir balik.

Kei mengambil peta dari Rekka dan mengamat-amati peta itu dengan seksama. Dalam waktu singkat ia sudah mengerti ruangan-ruangan yang ada di peta itu.

"Kita sekarang ada di timur. Kita cari batu naga dulu!" seru Kei.

"Kira-kira ruangan mana tempat batu itu disimpan ya? Seharusnya batu itu disimpan di ruangan yang penting, tapi ruangan di sekitar sini tidak ada yang penting," keluh Rekka.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku sudah pernah menjelajahi bangunan berhantu seperti ini dan memecahkan berbagai _puzzle_. Berdasarkan pengalamanku, batu itu selain disimpan di tempat yang penting, bisa saja dibawa oleh orang yang penting—"

"Maksud _Oji-san _seperti orang yang di belakang itu?" Rekka memotong kalimat Kei sambil menunjuk ke belakang Kei dengan muka pucat basi. Kei menengok ke belakang…

…dan menemukan sosok seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong bayi. Yan Lu.

Hantu wanita itu kali ini tampak berbeda. Aura kebencian dan kemarahan yang dipancarkannya berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari biasanya. Sepertinya roh ini sedang berada dalam puncak kekuatan spiritualnya. Akan tetapi, Kei, Maron, dan Rekka tentu saja sudah mengetahui jurus terampuh untuk menghadapi roh-roh semacam ini.

"LARIII!" teriak Kei, Maron, dan Rekka. Benar, lari adalah jurus paling ampuh untuk bertahan hidup dari situasi yang dirasa tidak mendukung!

Ketiga orang itu berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum yang bisa ditolerir kaki mereka, namun Yan Lu rupanya lebih cepat. Dalam sekejap hantu itu muncul di dekat mereka.

"_OEEEEEEE!"_

Bayi Yan Lu menangis dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Kali ini suara itu mengandung kekuatan mistik yang melumpuhkan. Kei, Maron, dan Rekka tiba-tiba merasa badan mereka bertambah berat hingga mereka terjatuh. Selagi ketiga orang itu belum mampu bangkit, Yan Lu telah siap dengan berbagai benda tajam yang melayang-layang di sekelilingnya.

"_SEMUA YANG MEMBIARKAN JIANG WEI PERGI DARIKU HARUS MATI!"_

Benda-benda tajam di sekeliling Yan Lu berubah posisi dan meluncur ke arah Kei, Maron, dan Rekka.

**JPRETT!**

Kei rupanya lebih cepat. Dalam kondisi berada di bawah control kekuatan magis tangisan bayi Yan Lu, pria itu berusaha mati-matian untuk membidikkan kameranya pada Yan Lu. Tepat sebelum tubuhnya dicabik-cabik oleh benda tajam yang dikendalikan Yan Lu, Kei berhasil melepaskan sebuah tembakan berkekuatan roh dengan kameranya. Yan Lu pun terdorong dan benda-benda tajam yang dikendalikannya langsung berjatuhan.

"Maron, Rekka, lari! Kembalilah ke tempat Sima Zhao dan berlindunglah sesaat di sana! Biar aku yang mengurus hantu ini! Dia terlalu berbahaya!" seru Kei sambil kembali berusaha membidik Yan Lu.

"Hantu ini terlalu kuat! _Oji-san_ bisa kalah kalau melawannya sendirian!" seru Rekka.

"**CEPAT PERGI!**" bentak Kei. Maron dan Rekka tercengang. Mereka tidak menyangka Kei bisa membentak mereka.

"Baik. Rekka, kita pergi dari sini. Ayo!" seru Maron sambil menarik lengan Rekka dan mengajaknya pergi.

"_Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian kabur!" _Yan Lu kembali bangkit dan tubuhnya mulai menghilang. Sebelum Yan Lu benar-benar menghilang, Kei menembaknya sekali dengan kekuatan maksimum kameranya [1] sehingga hantu wanita itu kembali terdorong mundur dan tidak jadi menghilang.

"Langkahi mayatku dulu kalau kau ingin menyentuh mereka!" seru Kei sambil menatap Yan Lu tajam.

=0=0=0=

"_Onee-chan_, masa kita meninggalkan _Oji-san _sendirian?" tanya Rekka khawatir.

"_Oji-san _memang tidak terlalu kuat, tapi firasatku mengatakan _Oji-san _bisa menang, atau setidaknya bisa bertahan hidup meskipun kalah," balas Maron sambil terus berlari dan menggandeng adiknya.

"Kalau sampai _Oji-san _kalah, tidak mungkin dia bisa bertahan hidup, _Onee-chan_!" seru Rekka.

"Tapi _Oji-san_ belum tentu kalah 'kan, Rekka? Apa kau bisa menjamin 100% bahwa _Oji-san_ akan kalah?" tanya Maron sambil tersenyum. Rekka terdiam.

"Kita hanya bisa memercayai _Oji-san_. Tidak ada jalan lain. Selain itu…" Maron tiba-tiba berhenti berlari dan bersiap dengan kameranya. Rekka hanya memandang kakaknya dengan bingung sebelum ia menyadari sesosok hantu pria, yang tidak lain adalah Jiang Wei, muncul tidak jauh di hadapan mereka.

"Meskipun kita tidak membantu _Oji-san_, kita tetap saja harus bertarung, ya…" ucap Rekka sambil bersiap dengan senternya.

"_Yan Lu… Kurasa aku tidak punya jalan lain…"_ ucap Jiang Wei dengan aura yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Yan Lu.

"Ya, kami juga tidak punya jalan lain!" seru Rekka, "Kami akan mengalahkanmu dan merebut batu itu darimu!"

"Kok kamu tahu dia yang pegang batunya? Bukannya kita sudah mengalahkannya berkali-kali dan tidak menemukan apa pun darinya?" tanya Maron.

"Cuma firasat, sih… Soalnya dia sekarang terlihat lebih kuat. Kurasa dia sekarang membawa sesuatu yang penting—"

**BUAGGHH!**

Rekka tiba-tiba terjatuh. Belum sempat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia mendengar sebuah teriakan di belakangnya.

"_**AAARGGHH!"**_

Rupanya teriakan Jiang Wei! Hantu itu mundur sambil menahan sakit. Sementara itu, Maron bersiaga dengan kameranya.

"Hati-hati! Jiang Wei tadi _teleport _dan berniat menyerangmu dari belakang! Makanya, aku cepat-cepat memukulmu dari belakang supaya kau jatuh dan serangan Jiang Wei tidak mengenaimu! Setelah itu, aku langsung menyerang Jiang Wei!" seru Maron.

"Makasih, deh! Tapi itu mengagetkan, tahu!" seru Rekka.

Jiang Wei muncul di arah yang lain, agak jauh dari Maron dan Rekka. Hantu pria itu kali ini mengangkat tangannya dan mengeluarkan bola-bola berwarna perak kebiruan yang tampak sangat tidak aman.

"Hyaaah!" Rekka dengan gagah berani menghunus senternya dan menekan tombolnya. Seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan muncul dan menghantam Jiang Wei beserta bola perak kebiruan yang dikeluarkannya.

"Serangan Jiang Wei itu pasti elemen angin!" seru Maron, "Hati-hati dengan bola perak kebiruan itu! Kalau kamu kena, kamu bisa terlempar entah ke mana!"

"Aku tahu!" seru Rekka sambil mulai mengisi kekuatan pada senternya.

Maron mendekati Jiang Wei sambil mencari celah pada hantu pria itu. Filamennya berkedip-kedip merah, menandakan titik lemah hantu itu belum dapat ditangkap secara pasti. Menggunakan kamera obscura memang membutuhkan kesabaran.

Jiang Wei kembali mengangkat tangannya. Maron sudah siap menghadapi serangan bola perak kebiruan, sebab titik lemah Jiang Wei justru saat ia sedang menyerang.

"_KALI INI AKAN KUPASTIKAN KAMU TIDAK DAPAT MENCINTAI SIAPA PUN LAGI!"_

Jiang Wei berteriak sambil melepaskan sebuah bola perak kebiruan yang sangat besar. Filamen kamera Maron menyala merah terang, menandakan titik lemah Jiang Wei sangat terekspos dan siap ditembak kapan saja.

Akan tetapi, sesaat sebelum Maron sempat menekan tombol kamera, sebuah gelembung sabun tiba-tiba muncul di depan lensa kameranya.

Maron segera melepaskan kameranya dengan panik dan lari menghindar. Akibatnya, bola perak kebiruan itu nyaris menghantam Rekka. Untungnya bocah itu masih sempat meloloskan diri meskipun sebagian bajunya robek gara-gara serangan itu.

"Kenapa _Onee-chan _tiba-tiba lari! Harusnya serangan tadi bisa masuk kalau _Onee-chan _benar-benar menembakkannya!" seru Rekka marah. Di luar dugaan Rekka, Maron kini hanya meringkuk tidak berdaya. Air mata berjatuhan membasahi wajah Maron sementara kameranya tergeletak tak tersentuh.

"Aku… takut…" ucap Maron dengan tubuh gemetar, "Takut! Takut sekali! Aku mau pulang! AKU MAU PULANG!"

"_Onee-chan! _Bodoh!_" _seru Rekka saat Jiang Wei kembali melepaskan serangan. Bocah itu membalas serangan Jiang Wei, namun serangan Rekka tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan serangan Jiang Wei yang ini. Serangan Jiang Wei berhasil melukai Rekka cukup parah secara fisik maupun spiritual, sementara serangan Rekka hanya mengurangi sedikit energi spiritual Jiang Wei.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi bocah itu untuk menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak lagi berdaya menghadapi Jiang Wei. Akan tetapi, ia tahu bukan saatnya ia menyerah sekarang.

"Aku akan pulang! Saat berpamitan dengan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_, aku janji akan pulang! Di rumah aku masih belum selesai menonton semua seri Kamen Riderku! Game yang baru kubeli bahkan belum kusentuh! Komik baruku juga masih menggunung! Pokoknya aku tidak akan mati di sini!" seru Rekka sambil mengambil kamera Maron dan mulai menyerang Jiang Wei.

**JDAAAAARR!**

=0=0=0=

Kei sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sebagian besar energinya habis untuk menghindari senjata tajam Yan Lu yang mengejar-ngejarnya dengan gila. Di lain pihak, ia hanya bisa menyerang Yan Lu sedikit-sedikit. Dengan senjata tajam yang dikontrolnya, titik lemah Yan Lu sukar dideteksi. Kei mulai merutuki nasib. Seandainya saja energi spiritualnya sebesar Rei, apalagi Miku, [2] Yan Lu pasti bukan masalah untuknya.

"_Jiang Wei… Jiang Wei…"_

Tiba-tiba saja Yan Lu berhenti menyerang. Kei hanya bisa melongo. Pria itu semakin tercengang saat melihat Yan Lu tiba-tiba menangis, bersama dengan bayi yang menangis lirih di dalam gendongannya.

"_Jiang Wei… Kau ingin mati? Kasihan…" _Yan Lu meratap. Kei semakin tidak mengerti. Kenapa wanita ini tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang sangat berlawanan dengan yang dikatakannya selama ini? Dasar hantu…

"_Sudah cukup… Aku ingin jadi kematianmu, Jiang Wei!"_

Tiba-tiba filament kamera Kei menyala merah, sangat merah hingga seolah filament itu bisa putus kapan saja. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kei langsung menekan tombol kameranya.

"Fatal Frame!"

**BLAAARR!**

"Tolong jangan bangun lagi… Aku sudah tidak kuat…" gumam Kei lirih dengan kesadaran yang semakin kabur.

GLUTUK!

Kei yang sudah tiga per empat semaput langsung sadar begitu mendengar suara benda yang jatuh menghantam lantai. Kei melihat secarik kertastergeletak di lantai. Ia sedikit kecewa karena ia berharap benda yang jatuh adalah batu naga, namun ia tetap bersyukur karena sosok Yan Lu dan aura kebenciannya sudah tidak berbekas sama sekali.

Setelah mengambil secarik kertas itu, Kei langsung menyusul Maron dan Rekka tanpa berpikir panjang. Saat ini, keselamatan dua bocah itu jauh lebih penting daripada segalanya.

=0=0=0=

_Yan… Lu…_

_Aku tidak menyangka kau memilihku… Meski ada sekian banyak pemuda terpandang yang melamarmu…_

_Kamu tidak akan mengerti betapa bahagianya aku… Bukan karena aku bisa mendapatkanmu, putri bangsawan yang paling terpandang di seluruh negeri, melainkan karena aku boleh mencintaimu…_

_Meski begitu, aku tidak pernah memaksamu. Kamu boleh menolakku jika kau tak mau. Kamu boleh membuangku jika kau menginginkan yang lain._

_Kenapa baru sekarang, Yan Lu? Ini tidak adil! Kamu mengkhianatiku! Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk bersama sampai mati! Kenapa kau membagi cintamu dengan orang lain! Hatiku hancur karena duka lara. Akalku tercabik oleh rasa cemburu. Kau bahkan tidak jujur saat aku bertanya padamu! _

_Aku benci ini, Yan Lu! Aku benci! Benci! Benci! BENCI!_

_Lebih baik rasa cinta ini tidak pernah ada!_

_Lebih baik aku tidak pernah ada!_

_LEBIH BAIK SEMUANYA TIDAK PERNAH ADA!_

=0=0=0=

"Tidak… Tidak seharusnya... Kamu berpikir begitu!"

Maron mendongakkan kepalanya seraya menghapus air mata. Setelah beberapa saat, ia berhasil menguasai diri. Kebencian Jiang Wei rupanya begitu mendominasi pikiran Maron hingga ia sempat merasa sangat ketakutan. Akan tetapi, Maron akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Begitu gadis itu tersadar, keadaan sudah berubah jauh. Jiang Wei kini nyaris kehabisan tenaga. Hanya aura kebencian yang sangat pekat yang masih menandakan kehadirannya. Sementara itu, Rekka terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan napas yang tinggal satu-satu. Tangannya memegang kamera Maron erat-erat.

"Rekka…" Air mata Maron kembali meleleh. Gadis itu tidak menyangka bocah yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu mau melindunginya mati-matian hingga berhasil mendesak Jiang Wei sejauh ini.

"_LEBIH BAIK SEMUANYA TIDAK PERNAH ADA! YAN LU, AKU AKAN MEMUSNAHKANMU DAN MENGHILANG DARI DUNIA INI!" _Jiang Wei menjerit dengan penuh amarah. Amarah yang memilukan.

"Maaf Rekka…" Maron menyeka air matanya sekali lagi, "Sekarang aku yang akan menyelesaikannya."

Maron mengambil kamera dari tangan Rekka yang tidak sadarkan diri. Gadis itu lalu mendekati Jiang Wei. Masih ada kegentaran di hatinya, namun ia sudah membulatkan tekad.

"Jiang _xiansheng _[3], aku tahu Anda tidaklah jahat. Anda hanya kehilangan harapan. Kebencian Anda sebenarnya hanya untuk diri Anda sendiri. Sejak awal Anda merasa sangat rendah diri bersanding dengan istri Anda yang tampak lebih baik dari segala aspek. Anda sudah tidak mampu menerima diri Anda sendiri. Makanya, Anda sangat sakit hati saat mengetahui istri Anda akrab dengan orang lain. Anda merasa diri Anda bisa dibuang kapan saja, dan itu membuat Anda tertekan. Anda semakin merasa tidak berguna dan membenci diri sendiri yang Anda anggap rendah. Makanya, Anda ingin lari dari segalanya."

Gerakan Jiang Wei terhenti sesaat dengan kata-kata Maron. Hantu pria itu kemudian tampak marah. Dengan segenap kemampuannya yang tersisa, hantu itu mulai melancarkan serangan lagi. Ia membuat sebuah bola angin bersalut petir dan es yang tampak sangat mengerikan.

"_RASAKAN KEBENCIANKU!" _jerit Jiang Wei sambil melemparkan bola itu kepada Maron.

**BLAAAARRR!**

Terjadi ledakan besar. Jiang Wei terduduk kehabisan tenaga. Akan tetapi, Maron masih berdiri tegak meski tubuhnya luka di sana-sini akibat serangan Jiang Wei.

"Aku merasakannya! Aku tahu itu! Aku pernah mengalami yang seperti itu!" seru Maron, "Akan tetapi, manusia tidak pernah diciptakan untuk jadi sendirian! Manusia diciptakan dalam keadaan sangat lemah, justru agar mereka bisa menguatkan satu sama lain! Anda masih punya istri dan anak Anda! Mereka mau menerima Anda apa adanya, dengan segala cinta dan kebencian Anda!"

"_Tidak…" _gumam Jiang Wei lemah, _"Yan Lu membenciku…"_

"Itu karena Anda berpikir seperti itu! Selama Anda menganggap diri Anda dibenci, Anda akan terus mengalami kebencian bahkan meski tidak ada seorang pun yang membenci Anda!" seru Maron.

"Marooon! Menjauh darinya!" tiba-tiba terdengar seruan Kei yang kini sudah menyusul Maron. Pria itu tampak sangat kelelahan, seolah bisa pingsan kapan saja.

"_Oji-san!_ _Oji-san _tidak apa-apa!" seru Maron panik. Kei tersenyum lemah sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" Celetuk pria paruh baya itu, "Sebaiknya kau habisi Jiang Wei segera. Keadaannya tidak lebih baik dariku," ucap Kei sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas di tangannya kepada Maron, "Satu lagi, kuserahkan ini padamu. Biarkan aku…tidur…sebentar… [4]"

Kei pun jatuh pingsan dengan sukses. Kini hanya tinggal Maron dan Jiang Wei yang masih terpekur.

"Ini untuk Anda," ucap Maron sambil menyodorkan kertas yang didapatnya dari Kei. Jiang Wei menatap kertas itu dan membelalakkan mata. Kertas itu adalah surat dari Yan Lu yang ditulis dengan darahnya.

_Jiang Wei, aku bersumpah_

_Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu dan mengkhianati janji pernikahan kita_

_Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu. Mencintaimu. Mencintaimu. Mencintaimu._

_Cintaku terlalu besar, hingga aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menunjukkannya._

_Ini memang masih jauh dari cukup, tapi aku ingin kamu mengerti dan percaya,_

_Bahwa aku mencintaimu apa adanya dirimu, seperti halnya kamu mencintaiku apa adanya aku._

"Dia menulis ini dengan darahnya," gumam Maron, "Kurasa tidak ada kesungguhan yang lebih besar daripada ini."

"_Ya… Memang tidak ada…"_

Tubuh Jiang Wei tiba-tiba bersinar kehijauan. Maron menatapnya dengan takjub. Sebelum sosok roh Jiang Wei menghilang, ia tersenyum.

"_Kamu memang bukan Yan Lu, tapi kau bisa menunjukkan sekeping cinta Yan Lu kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini cukup untuk menunjukkan terima kasihku."_

Sosok Jiang Wei akhirnya betul-betul menghilang. Yang tertinggal hanyalah sebuah batu berwarna hijau tua.

Maron meraih batu itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, _xiansheng._"

**Hour 7 - End**

[1] Okay sodara-sodara, dari pada sesat... Cerita ini settingnya diambil tahun **1989,** sementara game Dynasty Warrior (pertama) keluarnya pada tahun 1997. Di univers ini, Dynasty Warrior datangnya lebih cepat. (LOL)

[2] Tembakan maksimum setelah kekuatan lensa terisi penuh. Saya lupa apakah namanya Zero Shot atau Fatal Frame…. .

[3]Setahu saya, karakter dengan kekuatan _sixth sense _tertinggi adalah Miku, lalu Rei. _Correct me if I wrong_.

[4]Xiansheng: Tuan / Sir

[5]Kayaknya ini bisa jadi parodinya Kuze Reika, deh… Reika 'kan ngomongnya, "Let me sleep… Forever" sementara di sini Kei bilang, "Let me sleep… For a while…" Aih, gak penting ah… =.=a


	9. Hour 8

**AUTHOR WARNING** : OOC, OC, AU, DLL, DST, ECT, NGGAK SESUAI SEJARAH 3KINGDOM SAYA CUMAN NGAMBIL NAMANYA DAN SAYA PAKSAKAN MENJADI KELANJUTAN DARI FATAL FRAME 3 DAN 4. NGGAK SUKA? NGGAK TERIMA SEJARAH DI ACAK? KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE DI BROWSER ANDA SEKARANG! **KALAU ANDA TETEP BACA, DAN DIRIVIEW TENTANG HAL YANG SUDAH SAYA WARNINGKAN**. SAYA KASIH DOORPRISE JALAN KAKI DARI KOTA ANDA SAMPAI KE KAMPUNG HALAMAN SAYA BUAT WISATA KULINER!

**Hour 8 – Another**

**-**_**There's not only one good person in this world**_**-**

Kei, Maron and Rekka kini bisa bernapas lega untuk sementara. Pada akhirnya, mereka dapat mengalahkan Yan Lu beserta Jiang Wei dan mendapatkan benda yang menjadi kunci dari pintu kamar Zhong Hui, anak misterius yang sering disebut sebut oleh Sima Zhao disetiap perbincangannya dengan mereka.

Walaupun mereka sudah mendapatkan benda tersebut, mereka masih belum bisa membuka kunci pintu kamar tersebut. Karena masih ada tiga benda lagi yang harus mereka dapatkan untuk bisa membuka kunci tersebut, yaitu Batu Zhe Que / Suzaku (phoenix), Batu Bai Hu / Byakko (harimau), dan batu Xuan Wu / Genbu (kura-kura) yang keberadaannya hingga kini masih belum mereka ketahui.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan pada batu itu? Apakah kita langsung saja meletakkan batu tersebut didepan kamar pintu Zhong Hui? Atau tetap menyimpannya sambil mencari tiga batu lainnya?" Tanya Maron kepada Kei yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Kalau aku boleh menyampaikan saran, lebih baik kita simpan saja dulu. Begitu kita mendapatkan semua batu yang harus digunakan untuk membuka kunci pintu kamar dari Zhong Hui. Biar nggak diambil sama hantu lain gitu." Ucap Rekka sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

" Lebih baik kita simpan saja dulu batu ini. Aku takut jika batu ini akan hilang ketika kita meletakkannya dikunci pintu kamar Zhong Hui. Baik sekarang kita akan mencari batu berikutnya, kalau tidak salah tinggal dua batu lagi kan agar kita bisa masuk kedalam kamar Zhong Hui kan? Aku percaya jika Sima Zhao tau dimana letak tempat dua batu lainnya." Kata Kei sambil memasukkan benda tersebut kedalam saku bajunya. " Ayo kita pergi anak anak!"

" Baik, Oji-san!"

Ketiga orang itu kemudian berjalan menuju Sima Zhao, walaupun mereka bisa bernapas lega sekarang karena tidak melihat sesosok makhluk galau seperti Yan Lu atau Jiang Wei. Mereka tetap waspada dnegan hal hal disekelilingnya, tapi nggak ekstrim ampe parno dengan hal hal yang berada di dekat mereka.

Namun, di jalan tikungan menuju pintu keluar dari tempat tersebut, ketiga orang itu dibuat terkejut karena malihat pintu yang mereka biasanya lewati untuk bertemu dengan Sima Zhao berubah menjadi dinding tebal tanpa pintu. Ketiga orang itu hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian Maron berkata,

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kan disini ada pintu. Kenapa bisa pintunya menghilang?"

Kei kemudian memperhatikan dinding itu dengan teliti, pemuda itu berkata, " Mungkin saja ada kekuatan magis dari salah satu hantu disini yang membuat pintu yang menghubungkan kita dengan Sima Zhao menghilang. Aku yakin jika kita mengalahkan hantu itu, kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini."

Secara mendadak, Rekka berjalan menjauh dari Kei dan Maron yang tengah berdiskusi masalah hilangnya pintu yang menghubungkan jalan antara mereka dan Sima Zhao. Ketika Maron sadar jika adiknya tidak mengomentari satu hal pun yang mereka bicarakan, Maron baru mengetahui adiknya telah hilang dari tempatnya.

"Lho, Rekka di mana?" seru Maron dengan panik.

"HAH? REKKA HILANG? KOK BISA?" jerit Kei dengan super panik.

"Ugh, kita harus segera menemukannya! Di sarang hantu seperti ini, bahaya kalau dia sendirian!" Maron menyiapkan kamera sambil mulai bergerak mencari adiknya. Kei pun menyiapkan kameranya sambil mengikuti Maron.

Rupanya tidak lama setelah dua orang itu mulai mencari Rekka, sosok Rekka yang tengah membelakangi mereka mulai terlihat di kejauhan.

Kei yang lega luar biasa langsung mendekati Rekka, "Rekka, kau baik-baik sa—"

Sebelum Kei menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sosok Rekka menoleh ke Kei dan Maron _**sambil melayang**_.

"—ja?" Kei melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan muka sepucat kertas.

"OJI-SAN! AYO!" seru Maron tanpa pikir panjang sambil mengeluarkan kameranya. Kei pun buru-buru menyiapkan kameranya. Saat itulah mereka menyadari bahwa Kamera Obscura tidak mempan pada manusia.

"Gawat! Hantu ini benar-benar cerdik! Kalau ia merasuki manusia, tidak mungkin Kamera Obscura bisa mempan!" seru Kei dengan panik.

"Sial! Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" rutuk Maron dengan kesal.

Di luar dugaan, alih-alih menyerang, Rekka – atau lebih tepatnya hantu yang ada di dalam tubuh Rekka – malah memiringkan kepala dan bertanya dengan polosnya,

"_Kalian siapa?_"

"KAMU ITU YANG SIAPA!" jerit Kei dan Maron bersamaan.

"_Ah, kalian pasti manusia yang diceritakan Sima Zhao!" _seru hantu yang merasuki Rekka dengan riang. Hantu itu sepertinya adalah seorang gadis. Kei dan Maron jadi agak jijik mendengar hantu bersuara cewek banget itu berbicara dengan memakai tubuh Rekka.

"Ehmm, sepertinya kau hantu yang sejenis dengan Sima Zhao. Kau tidak punya kebencian sebesar hantu-hantu agresif lainnya di tempat ini. Benar, 'kan?" tebak Kei.

"_Benar sekali!" _seru hantu gadis itu dengan riang.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Sima-_xiansheng_, kau tahu tidak di mana dia? Biasanya dia berada di ruangan di sekitar sini, tapi sekarang pintu ruangan itu sudah menghilang dan digantikan oleh tembok tebal," tanya Maron.

"_Itu pastI gara-gara ulah hantu lainnya yang lebih kuat! Yang menghilang sebenarnya bukan hanya pintu ruangan itu, melainkan seluruh ruangannya!"_ seru hantu gadis itu, _"Kalau sudah begitu, bisa dibilang Sima Zhao sedang diculik! Hantu yang lebih kuat itu memanipulasi dimensi rumah ini sehingga ia bisa menyembunyikan Sima Zhao!"_

"Gawat juga... Bagaimana cara mengembalikan Sima Zhao? Kami sangat membutuhkan bantuannya sekarang," tanya Kei.

"Kurasa tidak jadi soal apakah kita butuh bantuan Sima-_xiansheng_ atau tidak. Yang penting kita harus menolongnya karena ia sudah terlebih dulu menolong kita," ucap Maron dengan penuh tekad. Kei akhirnya betul-betul yakin bahwa gadis berkacamata ini memang memiliki kepedulian lebih terhadap makhluk halus.

"_Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian memang mau menolong Sima Zhao! Hampir semua hantu di _manor _ini hidup dari kekuatan kebencian. Kekuatan spiritual Sima Zhao sudah sangat lemah karena kebenciannya nyaris tidak ada dan itu bisa membuatnya musnah kapan saja! Jika sudah begini, tidak salah lagi, Sima Zhao sedang berada dalam bahaya besar!" _ hantu gadis itu menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menolongnya?" tanya Maron.

"_Kalahkan hantu yang mengurung Sima Zhao! Kalian punya alat untuk menyedot kekuatan spiritual hantu, bukan?" _tanya hantu gadis itu.

"Maksudmu kamera ini?" Kei menunjukkan kameranya pada hantu gadis itu. Begitu melihat kamera Kei, wajah hantu gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah terkejut sekaligus sedih.

"…_Guo_-gege?" hantu gadis itu bergumam nyaris tanpa suara.

"Eh?" Kei dan Maron memandangi hantu gadis itu dengan bingung.

**BLAAAARRR!**

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah ledakan besar yang mengejutkan Kei, Maron, dan hantu gadis itu. Dua orang plus satu hantu itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok hantu seorang pria berambut pirang. Tembok dan lantai di sekitar hantu itu sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"Guo Jia…" desis Kei. Pria itu tahu benar bahwa hantu pria di hadapannya ini sama sekali tidak boleh dianggap enteng.

Guo Jia tersenyum licik sambil memunculkan bola-bola cahaya berwarna merah di sekelilingnya, _"Yang berikutnya hancur… Adalah kalian!"_

Kei tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik tangan Maron dan Rekka (yang masih kesurupan) dan membawa mereka berdua lari dari situ. Ledakan akibat serangan Guo Jia terdengar bersahut-sahutan di belakang mereka.

"_Oji-san _kenal hantu pria itu?" tanya Maron sambil terus berlari.

"Begitulah. Aku sudah mengumpulkan informasi tentangnya sebelumnya dan sudah pernah bertemu dengannya begitu aku masuk ke _manor _ini. Kita sekarang harus mencari tempat yang luas untuk menghadapi hantu itu! Dia tidak boleh diremehkan!" ucap Kei.

"_Aku tidak percaya…" _hantu gadis yang merasuki Rekka tiba-tiba berkata sambil menahan tangis, _"Yang menculik Sima Zhao… Ternyata Guo _-gege!_"_

"Bagaimana _guniang _bisa tahu?" tanya Maron.

"_Aku bisa merasakan hawa roh Sima Zhao yang masih sangat jelas di sekitar Guo-_gege! _Ternyata kebencian Guo-_gege _sudah sebesar itu!" _seru hantu gadis itu dengan tangis yang tidak mampu terbendung lagi.

"Eeeh, jangan nangis!" seru Maron panik. Biar bagaimana pun, hantu itu menangis dengan tubuh Rekka. Maron jelas panik melihat "adik"nya menangis.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang agak luas. Hanya ada sebuah proyektor dengan beberapa kursi di ruangan itu. Sepertinya ruangan itu adalah sebuah aula pertemuan. Kei dan Maron kemudian menyiapkan kameranya. Tidak lama kemudian, Guo Jia sampai di ruangan itu. Aura kebencian Guo Jia jauh lebih kuat daripada saat ia bertemu Kei pertama kali.

"_Guo-_gege! _Ini aku, Ying Fang! Guo-_gege _tidak mengenaliku?" _tanya hantu gadis yang merasuki Rekka dengan tangis yang masih belum berhenti.

Kei terkejut mendengar kata-kata hantu gadis itu, "Jadi dia Ying Fang?"

Guo Jia sempat terdiam sesaat begitu mendengar ucapan hantu gadis bernama Ying Fang itu. Akan tetapi, hantu yang mirip Gackt itu segera kembali menyerang. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, serangannya kali ini diarahkan kepada Ying Fang!

"_Kamu mengganggu, Ying Fang…_ _Musnahlah bersama manusia-manusia menyedihkan itu!_"

**BLAAAARR!**

Ying Fang luar biasa _shock _saat Guo Jia menyerangnya dengan penuh kebencian. Akan tetapi, ia lebih _shock _lagi saat sesudah ledakan serangan Guo Jia, ia menemukan dirinya sudah keluar dari tubuh Rekka. Tubuh Rekka yang ditinggalkannya tampak tergeletak di lantai akibat serangan Guo Jia. Belum habis kekagetan Ying Fang, kali ini Kei membentak-bentak Maron dengan amarah luar biasa.

"Kamu sudah gila ya, Maron? Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak menolong adikmu saat Guo Jia menyerang tadi? Kamu bahkan menendang kameraku supaya aku tidak bisa menolong Rekka!" teriak Kei.

"Harusnya Oji-san tahu kita tidak mampu melawan Guo Jia! Kekuatan kita terlalu sedikit untuk menandinginya!" seru Maron, "Kita hanya bisa mengandalkan Rekka sekarang!"

"Adikmu sekarang tidak sadarkan diri dan itu semua gara-gara kamu! Bisa-bisanya kamu bilang kita harus mengandalkan Rekka! Apa yang bisa diandalkan dari orang yang tidak sadar, hah?" seru Kei.

"Oji-san tidak mengerti, sih! Lihat saja nanti!" teriak Maron.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rekka bangkit berdiri dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung. Bocah itu langsung menyiapkan senternya untuk bertarung. Kei langsung berdiri mendekati Rekka untuk mengetahui keadaannya.

"Rekka, kau baik-baik sa—"

Kei tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu ia menyadari bahwa Rekka rupanya sedang TIDUR LELAP sambil berdiri dan memegang senter.

"Zzzzzz…" Rekka bergumam sebelum ia mendadak melesat lari dan mengarahkan senternya ke arah Guo Jia.

**BYAAAARR!**

"_Aaaaarrrgghhh!" _Guo Jia menjerit kesakitan dengan suara yang sangat mengerikan. Tidak salah lagi, hantu pria itu mengalami _damage_ yang luar biasa. Sebelum Guo Jia pulih, Rekka kembali menyorot Guo Jia dengan senternya.

**BYAAAARR!**

Guo Jia kembali menjerit. _Damage _yang dialaminya dua kali lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Dengan penuh amarah, hantu lelaki itu mengeluarkan bola-bola cahaya merah peledaknya. Bola-bola itu melesat dengan tepat ke arah Rekka. Beberapa bola bahkan bergerak meliuk-liuk dengan tidak beraturan sehingga susah dihindari. Akan tetapi, Rekka mampu menghindari semua bola itu dengan gerakan yang luar biasa gesit dan cepat.

Begitu Rekka berhasil mempersempit jarak dengan Guo Jia, Guo Jia mengulurkan tangannya tepat di wajah Rekka untuk menyerangnya. Akan tetapi, Rekka sama sekali tidak takut atau pun mundur. Tepat sebelum Guo Jia mengeluarkan bola cahaya merahnya, Rekka dengan cepat menyalakan senternya tepat di depan wajah Guo Jia.

"_Aaaaarrrrghhh! Kurang ajar kau, bocah!" _Guo Jia memaki-maki dengan kekuatan spiritual yang semakin menipis.

Sementara itu, Kei dan Ying Fang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong memandangi duel Guo Jia dan Rekka. Berbeda dari Maron yang hanya bisa melotot saja,

"Itu… beneran Rekka?" tanya Kei kepada Maron.

"Iya. Bener," sahut Maron pendek.

"Rekka yang itu?" tanya Kei lagi.

"Iya. Rekka yang itu," sahut Maron lagi.

"Kau yakin itu adikmu? Jangan-jangan dia masih kerasukan?" tanya Kei masih tidak yakin.

"Hantu yang merasuki Rekka tadi ada di sana, tuh. Aku sejuta persen yakin itu betul-betul Rekka yang asli," ucap Maron dengan puas sambil menunjuk ke arah Ying Fang yang juga terbengong-bengong memandangi Rekka.

"Ta… Tapi bagaimana mungkin! Rekka itu sedang TIDUR lho! TIDUR! Matanya terpejam gitu! Kenapa dia bisa bertarung dengan sangat ahli begitu? Tadi saja dia tidak bisa menggunakan senter sehebat sekarang!" seru Kei dengan panik.

"Begini deh. Oji-san tahu tidak kalau pikiran manusia itu sebenarnya 90% terdiri dari alam bawah sadar? Yah, buktinya kita bisa terus bernapas tanpa berpikir, 'kan? Kerja tubuh kita sebagian besar dijalankan oleh alam bawah sadar. Untuk kasusnya Rekka, semua kemampuan dan potensinya masih tersimpan di alam bawah sadar. Saat Rekka dalam kondisi tidak sadar namun tenaganya penuh, seluruh kemampuannya yang maksimal bisa keluar! Apa lagi jika seseorang dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dia tidak akan mungkin merasa takut atau ragu! Makanya ia bisa menyerang Guo Jia dengan sepenuh tenaganya tanpa ketakutan sedikit pun!" ucap Maron menjelaskan.

"Nggak masuk akal," gumam Kei sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Memang. Tapi kurasa kita nggak pantas bilang begitu setelah melihat semua yang terjadi di _manor _ini. Kurasa kemampuan spiritual hantu-hantu yang ada di _manor _ini serta kekuatan kamera yang kita gunakan juga sama tidak masuk akalnya," komentar Maron.

Begitu Kei dan Maron selesai berbicara, Guo Jia sudah dikalahkan dengan sukses. Hantu lelaki itu kini terkapar tak berdaya dan wujudnya nyaris lenyap. Rupanya Rekka berhasil menguras habis seluruh kemampuan spiritual Guo Jia.

"_Guo-gege!" _Ying Fang mendekati Guo Jia dengan panik. Guo Jia pun menatap Ying Fang. Kali ini sorot mata Guo Jia saat menatap Ying Fang sama sekali berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sama sekali tidak ada kebencian yang tersisa di dalam sorot mata itu.

"_Maafkan aku, Ying Fang… Kebencian anak itu terlalu kuat… Di dalam hatiku pun tumbuh kebencian pada kenyataan hidup ini karena aku tidak bisa bersamamu…" _gumam Guo Jia dengan lirih.

"_Jangan bicara lagi, Guo-_gege! _Bisa-bisa kekuatan spiritualmu benar-benar habis!" _seru Ying Fang_._

"_Kekuatan ini memang sudah seharusnya habis, Ying Fang… Kita seharusnya sudah tidak berada lagi di sini…" _ucap Guo Jia dengan suara yang semakin lemah. Air mata Ying Fang pun kembali mengalir tanpa henti.

"_Percayalah pada ketiga manusia itu, Ying Fang… Setelah melihat kemampuan mereka, aku yakin mereka bisa menghancurkan kebencian di _manor _ini…." _dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Guo Jia menyerahkan sebuah batu biru kepada Ying Fang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah batu phoenix alias batu Zhe Que/Suzaku.

"_Berikan batu ini kepada mereka, dan PERGI DARI SINI, SEKARANG!" _teriak Guo Jia sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang.

"_Guo-_gegeeeeeeeee!" Ying Fang menjerit pilu seiring dengan kepergian Guo Jia. Saat itulah tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan itu berguncang seolah ada gempa. Langit-langit ruangan pun mulai runtuh.

"Semuanya, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" seru Kei sambil menggendong Rekka. Maron mengangguk sambil mengikuti Kei dengan patuh.

"_Guniang_, Anda tidak ikut?" tanya Maron sambil menoleh sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan. Ying Fang tidak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya terdiam sambil memandang lantai tempat Guo Jia sebelumnya berada.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menunggunya, Maron! Dia itu hantu! Dibiarkan di sini pun dia tidak akan apa-apa!" ucap Kei memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu. Di saat seperti ini memang sebaiknya dia didiamkan dulu," sahut Maron sambil mengikuti Kei.

"Ah, seharusnya Sima Zhao sudah bebas, bukan? Ayo kita kembali lagi ke sana untuk memastikan," ajak Kei.

"_Tidak perlu…"_

Sebuah suara yang mengerikan tiba-tiba terdengar. Setelah itu, sesosok hantu pria tiba-tiba muncul dari lantai. Hantu itu memiliki aura kebencian yang lebih pekat daripada Guo Jia, namun bukan itu yang membuat Kei dan Maron benar-benar kaget.

"Sima Zhao! Bagaimana mungkin?"

=0=0=0=

[1] _Guniang_: Nona

[2] _Xie xie_: terima kasih


	10. Hour 9

**AUTHOR WARNING** : OOC, OC, AU, DLL, DST, ECT, NGGAK SESUAI SEJARAH 3KINGDOM SAYA CUMAN NGAMBIL NAMANYA DAN SAYA PAKSAKAN MENJADI KELANJUTAN DARI FATAL FRAME 3 DAN 4. NGGAK SUKA? NGGAK TERIMA SEJARAH DI ACAK? KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE DI BROWSER ANDA SEKARANG! **KALAU ANDA TETEP BACA, DAN DIRIVIEW TENTANG HAL YANG SUDAH SAYA WARNINGKAN**. SAYA KASIH DOORPRISE JALAN KAKI DARI KOTA ANDA SAMPAI KE KAMPUNG HALAMAN SAYA BUAT WISATA KULINER! 

**Hour 9 – The Only Hatred**

"_Hei, bagaimana kabarmu, Zhong Hui?"_

"_Jangan berbasa-basi seperti itu, Sima Zhao. Kau tahu '_kan _sebentar lagi aku akan menjalani ritual terkutuk itu?"_

"_Aku mengerti. Lagipula sorot matamu sekarang penuh kebencian. Ini pasti tidak mudah untukmu."_

"_Kurasa semua orang di rumah ini punya kebencian tertentu, kecuali kau. Kau memang orang yang aneh."_

"_Siapa bilang? Tentu saja ada hal yang kubenci di dunia ini."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Hmm… Itu adalah…"_

**-Everyone has a certain hatred that they can't deny no matter what-**

=0=0=0=

Sima Zhao kini berdiri tegak di hadapan Kei dan anak-anak buahnya. Sorot matanya tidak lagi memancarkan keramahan yang jenaka seperti biasanya, melainkan penuh kebencian yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Kekuatan spiritualnya meluap-luap, seolah mampu menghancurkan apa pun tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Gawat…" rutuk Kei, "Ini benar-benar gawat!"

"Padahal tenaga kita belum benar-benar pulih. Tak kusangka kita harus menghadapi yang seperti ini," timpal Maron.

"_Dia akan menyerang…" _Ying Fang memperingatkan dengan mata yang penuh ketakutan sekaligus kesedihan.

Tiba-tiba saja Kei dan Maron merasa ada sengatan listrik bertegangan tinggi dari dalam tubuh mereka. Sengatan listrik itu sukses mengejutkan mereka setengah mampus dan membuat seluruh indera mereka nyaris lumpuh. Serangan listrik itu juga membuat Rekka terjatuh dari gendongan Kei. Anak itu masih belum sadar sehingga tidak jelas apakah ia ikut terkena serangan listrik itu atau tidak.

"_Ka… Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" _Ying Fang bertanya dengan panik.

"_Jelas saja kami apa-apa…"_ Maron hanya bisa berucap dalam hati karena tubuhnya masih kesemutan luar biasa.

Sima Zhao kini menyiapkan serangan yang lainnya. Di tangannya muncul sebuah bola api yang besar berwarna hitam pekat bercampur merah darah yang tampak mengerikan. Bila dilihat lebih dekat, bola api itu tampak berbentuk seperti kumpulan tengkorak-tengkorak manusia. Sima Zhao kini memandang Kei, Ying Fang, Maron, dan Rekka dengan tatapan yang penuh nafsu membunuh.

Dalam situasi normal, Kei dan yang lainnya pasti segera lari terbirit-birit tanpa sempat berpikir. Akan tetapi, kali ini mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seluruh anggota tubuh mereka seolah kompak melakukan pemogokan kerja massal terhadap mereka.

Ying Fang sebagai satu-satunya yang masih bisa bergerak pun hanya bisa menggeleng lemah, _"Seandainya mungkin, aku ingin membawa kalian lari dari sini, tetapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa… Maafkan aku…"_

"_Tidak adakah cara lain untuk lolos dari sini?"_ Kei berpikir sambil _berusaha keras_ menatap Kamera Obscura di hadapannya. Sungguh menyedihkan bahwa sekarang untuk menatap sesuatu saja harus berusaha keras. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, membalikkan telapak tangan saja butuh usaha, keringat, dan air mata. Sama sekali tidak mudah.

"_Kumohon, _Kami-sama![1] _Buat tanganku mampu meraih kamera ini meski hanya sesaat! Aku boleh saja mati berapa kali pun, tetapi tidak dengan anak-anak ini! Mereka sama sekali tidak boleh mati!"_

Sima Zhao lalu melemparkan bola api merah-hitam itu tanpa belas kasihan ke arah Kei dan yang lainnya. Maron hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebuah erangan lemah, yang sebenarnya berupa jeritan dalam kondisi normal. Ying Fang sempat berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan spiritualnya yang tersisa untuk melindungi Kei, Maron, dan Rekka, namun kekuatan itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk menandingi serangan Sima Zhao. Di lain pihak, Kei terus menatap bola merah hitam itu tanpa berkedip sambil terus berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih Kamera Obscura.

Sebelum Kei sempat menyadarinya, kesemutan hebat di tubuhnya tiba-tiba lenyap dalam sekejap. Saat itu juga secara reflek Kei meraih kameranya dan memotret Sima Zhao bersama bola api merah-hitam yang tengah melesat ke arah mereka berempat.

**JPRETTT!**

Kei tidak pernah merasa suara Kamera Obscura terdengar sekeras ini sebelumnya, entah karena telinganya baru saja kembali normal atau yang lainnya. Yang pasti, hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh siapa pun.

Seluruh bola api merah-hitam itu tiba-tiba terserap masuk ke dalam Kamera Obscura. Sedetik kemudian, muncul bola api merah-hitam dari lensa Kamera Obscura dengan ukuran 5 kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Bola api merah-hitam itu dengan cepat menghantam Sima Zhao.

"AAAARRGGHHH!" Sima Zhao mengerang dengan sangat keras. Erangannya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada erangan hantu mana pun yang pernah dihadapi Kei cs.

"_Serangan yang hebat! Kekuatan spiritual Sima Zhao menurun drastis hingga mendekati titik nol sekarang!" _seru Ying Fang.

Kei tersenyum. Senyumannya jauh lebih lebar daripada yang pernah dia tahu. Dalam hatinya diam-diam ia berterima kasih karena permohonannya dikabulkan.

"Ah, syukurlah…" Maron akhirnya bisa berbicara secara normal. Kesemutan di tubuhnya sepertinya sudah hilang.

"Sepertinya kau bisa mengetahui pergerakan dan stamina hantu ya, Ying Fang? Apakah sekarang Sima Zhao akan kembali menyerang?" tanya Kei.

"_Stamina Sima Zhao nyaris nol karena kekuatan spiritualnya terserap besar-besaran, tetapi aku masih belum mampu merasakan tanda-tanda ia akan menyerang balik," _jelas Ying Fang.

Sima Zhao pelan-pelan kembali berdiri tegak. Jelas sekali tampak bahwa ia masih sangat lemah dan tidak mampu menyerang, namun kebenciannya yang sangat kental masih terasa menghimpit seluruh udara di ruangan itu.

"_Manusia-manusia busuk…." _erang Sima Zhao, _"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian bertahan hidup lebih lama… Kalian sudah merampas segalanya dariku! Kebencian ini tidak dapat semudah itu kalian lenyapkan!"_

"Hah? Omongan ngaco macam apa itu?" komentar Kei.

"_Hati-hati, kekuatan spiritual Sima Zhao tiba-tiba menunjukkan gejala yang aneh!" _seru Ying Fang memperingatkan. Kei dan Maron langsung waspada, sementara Rekka masih belum sadar.

Sima Zhao kembali berucap meski dengan susah payah, _"Gara-gara kalian, aku kehilangan semuanya… Meimei juga…. Meimei juga…"_

"_Meimei? Apakah yang ia maksud adalah Wang Mei Yin? Kenapa ia membicarakan itu?" _Ying Fang mengerinyitkan dahi sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu, _"Jangan-jangan dia—"_

"_CUKUP SAMPAI DI SITU!"_

Secara mengejutkan, sesosok hantu lain tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sima Zhao. Kei, Maron, dan Ying Fang sangat terkejut saat mereka mengetahui bahwa hantu itu adalah Guo Jia.

Belum habis kekagetan Kei dan yang lainnya, dari tubuh roh Sima Zhao muncul kabut-kabut merah kehitaman yang penuh aura kebencian. Kabut itu kemudian terus mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuh roh Guo Jia. Guo Jia tampak sangat menderita karena ia berusaha melawan aura kebencian Sima Zhao yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya, namun di sisi lain aura kebencian itu membuat Guo Jia semakin kuat.

"_Aku akan… membawa kebencian ini…. supaya Sima Zhao kembali… seperti semula…" _ucap Guo Jia dengan susah payah sambil menahan sakit, _"Aku akan kembali lagi… saat kalian sudah… cukup kuat… untuk mengalahkan… ku…"_

Setelah seluruh aura kebencian Sima Zhao diserap oleh Guo Jia, Guo Jia langsung menghilang. Kini yang tertinggal hanyalah Sima Zhao yang nampak sedikit kesakitan dan kelelahan, namun telah kembali seperti semula.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Kei bertanya-tanya dengan takjub, "Seharusnya Guo Jia sudah menghilang gara-gara kejadian tadi… Sungguh ajaib…"

"Mungkin karena roh seseorang selalu tertinggal di dalam roh lainnya," komentar Maron. Kei hanya mengerinyitkan dahi karena tidak mengerti sehingga ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"_Sima Zhao! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" _tanya Ying Fang sambil mendekati Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao hanya memandang Ying Fang dan Kei dkk. dengan bingung.

"_Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini? Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku sendiri sudah bisa meninggalkan ruangan itu?" _tanya Sima Zhao bingung.

"Ah, itu tidak penting, _xiansheng[2]!_ Yang penting Anda sudah kembali seperti semula!" ucap Maron sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sima Zhao menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat, _"Ah, kalau tidak salah, sebelumnya aku dibawa oleh Guo Jia, lalu aku sempat bertemu dengan—_"

"—_Zhong Hui?" _Ying Fang tiba-tiba menyambung ucapan Sima Zhao sambil menatap Sima Zhao tajam. Sima Zhao mengangguk.

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Kei tidak mengerti.

"_Tidak salah lagi. Guo-_gege_ membawa Sima Zhao kepada Hui, lalu Hui membangkitkan kebencian Sima Zhao hingga ia jadi seperti tadi," _ucapYing Fang, _"Biar bagaimana pun, Sima Zhao juga memiliki kebencian meski sangat sedikit. Itulah yang dimanfaatkan oleh Hui. Apalagi Hui sekarang sudah menjadi penguasa kebencian gara-gara makhluk itu…"_

"Hui itu maksudnya Zhong Hui?" tanya Maron. Ying Fang mengangguk.

"Yah, Zhong Hui itu '_kan _adiknya Ying Fang, _guniang _ini. Makanya Ying Fang memanggil Zhong Hui dengan nama kecilnya saja," ucap Kei.

"HAH! JADI _GUNIANG_[3] INI _JIEJIE[4]_NYA ZHONG HUI?" seru Maron sambil melotot, "Kalau begitu mestinya kita langsung minta bantuannya tadi saat kita bingung mencari kunci kamarnya Zhong Hui! Tidak perlu kita repot-repot menolong Sima-_xiansheng_ dulu!"

"_Kau membuatku tersinggung!" _seru Sima Zhao sambil mendelik sebal ke arah Maron.

Kei memutar bola matanya, "Bukannya tadi kau yang berinisiatif menolong Sima Zhao dulu, Maron?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, _xianshengI _Jangan dimasukkan ke hati!" ucap Maron sambil membuat tanda _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya.

"_Jadi bantuan yang kalian inginkan dari Sima Zhao adalah lokasi batu-batu yang menjadi kunci kamar Hui, ya? Soal itu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu, jadi tindakan kalian untuk menyelamatkan Sima Zhao dulu sudah tepat," _ucap Ying Fang sambil tersenyum.

"_Hmm, batu apa saja yang sudah kalian dapatkan?" _tanya Sima Zhao.

"Kami sudah mendapatkan batu naga alias batu Qing Long dari Jiang Wei, juga batu phoenix alias batu Zhe Que dari Guo Jia. Selanjutnya kami butuh informasi soal keberadaan batu-batu yang lainnya," ucap Kei.

"_Kalau kalian sudah bisa mendapatkan dua batu pertama, harusnya kalian sudah tahu lokasi batu-batu yang lainnya, _'kan_?" _tanya Sima Zhao.

"Memang, sih. Tapi buktinya batu Zhe Que tadi kami dapatkan langsung dari Guo Jia, padahal kami belum menuju ke tempat batu itu seharusnya disimpan. Berarti daripada menuju ke ruangannya, bukankah lebih baik kami mencari hantu yang pasti menyimpan batu-batu itu?" tanya Maron.

"_Hmm, kesimpulan yang bagus. Memang awalnya batu-batu itu disimpan di lokasi yang ditunjukkan oleh puisi di depan kamar Zhong Hui, tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Zhong Hui sendiri sepertinya membuat batu-batu itu dibawa oleh hantu-hantu tertentu yang ia percayai. Zhong Hui berusaha keras agar semua manusia yang masuk tidak mampu memecahkan misteri yang ada di rumah ini; misteri yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh kami sebagai penghuninya," _jelas Sima Zhao.

"Lalu siapa hantu yang menyimpan batu-batu itu?" tanya Kei tidak sabar.

"_Sabar dong, Om-om bermuka mesum!"_ seru Sima Zhao membuat Kei jengkel, _"Aku tidak ingat pasti, sih… Kurasa hantu-hantu dengan kebencian terbesar pasti membawa kuncinya. Kemungkinannya mungkin Zhong Yao, ayah Zhong Hui dan Ying Fang, atau Sima Shi kakakku, atau sepasang manusia yang masuk sebelum kalian dan sekarang mereka sudah jadi arwah, atau mungkin juga…" _

Sima Zhao tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. Kei dan Maron hanya terbengong-bengong melihat perubahan ekspresi Sima Zhao sementara Ying Fang menepuk-nepuk punggung Sima Zhao sebagai tanda simpati.

"_Yuan Ji-ku… Hiks…" _Sima Zhao mulai menangis tersedu-sedu_, "Aku benci ini! Kenapa semuanya harus menderita?"_

"_Wang Yuan Ji adalah istri Sima Zhao, sekaligus salah satu hantu dengan kebencian tebesar di rumah ini," _jelas Ying Fang sambil menghela napas_, "Aku turut sedih, Sima Zhao." _

"Hati-hati,_ xiansheng_! Kalau kamu terus memendam kebencian, bisa-bisa kau dimanfaatkan oleh Zhong Hui lagi!" seru Maron.

"_Ini bukan salah Hui!" _tukas Ying Fang tiba-tiba, _"Ini semua salah Zhong Kui, iblis tua itu! Hui, Guo-_gege,_ dan semua hantu dengan kebencian yang besar di rumah ini hanya diperalat olehnya!"_

"Zhong Kui? Bukankah dia penguasa neraka yang disegel turun temurun oleh keluarga Zhong?" tanya Kei.

"_Benar… Tapi sebenarnya itu semua salah kami… Zhong Kui sudah sejak lama mengincar anak laki-laki keluarga Zhong dengan kebencian dan kekuatan spiritual yang besar untuk dimanfaatkan dan Hui sangat sesuai untuk itu. Seandainya saja kami tidak mengorbankan Hui…. " _ucap Ying Fang, _"Ah, sudahlah! Ini tidak penting! Yang pasti tujuan kalian untuk masuk ke kamar Hui itu sudah tepat karena di dalam sana memang terdapat banyak rahasia yang pasti berguna untuk menyelamatkan rumah ini dari Zhong Kui! Ayo kita bergegas!"_

"_Kalian mau melanjutkan perjalanan, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruanganku yang biasa. Segel di sana sudah terbuka sehingga kalian bebas memasukinya kapan saja. Kalau tidak berada di sana, aku bisa segera lenyap karena kekuatan spiritualku sedikit!" _sahut Sima Zhao sambil berbalik. Sebelum ia pergi, ia kembali berkata dengan suara lirih, _"Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap akan kemusnahan kutukan di rumah ini. Aku rela mengorbankan apa saja untuk itu."_

"_Aku juga demikian, Sima Zhao. Kita tidak sendirian," _ucap Ying Fang sambil tersenyum_, "Baiklah. Sampai ketemu, Sima Zhao!" _

Sima Zhao kemudian menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau bersedia menemani kami, Ying Fang? Kemampuanmu dalam mendeteksi stamina dan kekuatan spiritual hantu akan sangat berguna bagi kami untuk memecahkan misteri di rumah ini," pinta Kei.

"Hee, _guniang _ini punya kekuatan seperti itu ya? Menarik sekali!" puji Maron dengan kagum.

"_Sebenarnya sejak awal aku bermaksud demikian. Aku sangat ingin memecahkan misteri di rumah ini dan menyelamatkan semuanya. Aku sangat senang kalau aku bisa membantu," _ucap Ying Fang.

"Kalau begitu, kami mohon bantuannya," ucap Kei sambil tersenyum.

=0=0=0=

Glosarium

[1] Kami-sama: Tuhan, Dewa

[2] Xiansheng: Tuan

[3] Guniang: Nona

[4] Jiejie: Kakak perempuan


End file.
